OS du WeddingOrDivorceContest
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: Retrouvez ici les OS pour le concour ouvert jusqu'au 30 Septembre. Les publications se font sous couvert d'anonymat. Préférez-vous faire partie des invités d'un mariage et célébrer les jeunes mariés ou plutôt voir un couple se déchirer et qui finit par divorcer. Lisez et appréciez! NB : En tant que gérantes de la page du concours, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews laissés aux OS!
1. Liste des OS

Retrouvez sous cette publication,

tous les OS qui participent au concours Wedding Or Divorce Contest !

**/!\ CONCOURS OUVERT JUSQU'AU 30 SEPTEMBRE 2014 /!\**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**A votre tour, participez et lisez !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

OS 1 : Un mariage de dingue

OS 2 : Ce requin d'avocat

OS 3 : Divorcer…

OS 4 : Quand l'amour ne suffit plus

OS 5 : Le grand jour

OS 6 : Amour, beauté et célébrité

OS 7 : La saveur du bonheur

OS 8 : Me marier à tout prix

OS 9 : Ma dernière nuit de célibataire

OS 10 : Mariage de sang

**/!\ Nouveau mail pour nous contacter disponible sur la page Profile du PenName /!\**

**/!\ Les auteurs sans compte fanfiction sont les bienvenus dans ce concours /!\**

**Retrouvez-nous sur Facebook grâce à la page OS Contest Twilight !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Petit rappel : En tant qu'organisatrices du concours et gérantes de la page, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews laissées mais une fois le concours terminé, elles seront transmises aux auteurs qui les traiteront de façon personnelle.

Merci de votre compréhension.


	2. OS 1 : Un mariage de dingue

**Cérémonie :** Un mariage de dingue

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches : ** Bella / Edward

**Serment du mariage (disclaimer) :** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : WeddingOrDivorceContest

**BPOV**

Alice était complètement et définitivement dingue !

Bien sûr qu'un mariage devait marquer les esprits, mais bon quand même ! On disait aussi qu'il devait correspondre aux goûts de chacun des époux, mais... _Argh ! _

Ils étaient fous, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! _"Fous amoureux" oui je sais_ ! Mais ils avaient dépassé les bornes !

Du coup, on se retrouvait avec le thème de l'Asie parce qu'Alice adoooorait cette culture. Mais pas seulement car Alice voulait aussi mettre des éléments rappelant les passions de son Jazzinounet.

Bref, elle avait fait faire sur mesure deux plaques d'un mètre carré avec une étoile dessus à la manière de celles des stars sur l'Hollywood Boulevard. Il serait écrit en gros "ALICE BRANDON" et "JASPER WHITLOCK" car Jazz était fan de cet endroit !

Et le pire restait à venir puisque mademoiselle avait aussi commandé une piste artificielle avec de la fausse neige pour que les invités puissent s'initier au snowboard, et tout ça au beau milieu de son jardin en plein mois de juillet ! Et oui, la cérémonie et le repas auraient lieu dans l'immense demeure des futurs époux. _Quand je vous dis qu'elle est folle !_ Mais bon, comme c'était le sport préféré de Jasper, cette partie ne pouvait aucunement être négligée.

Cela faisait donc 6 mois que les préparatifs avaient vraiment commencé et tout semblait être calé. Tout d'abord, il avait fallu envoyer les cartons d'invitations avec, s'il vous plaît, une grille de sudoku imprimée dessus, au cas où, les invités auraient du temps à gaspiller d'après Alice. Ensuite, pour la décoration, nous avions prévu un énorme panda en peluche, une centaine de lanternes en papier avec une lampe à l'intérieur, de faux arbustes représentant des cerisiers en fleurs et autres objets rappelant l'Asie. Ma meilleure amie avait aussi prévu de faire livrer une tonne de litchis et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment on allait manger tout ça surtout après le festin préparé par différents traiteurs !

L'ouverture de bal se ferait sur la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven car c'était la mélodie qui passait dans le musée, la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et que le coup de foudre les avait frappés. Pour ma part, je ne trouvais pas ça terrible comme ouverture musicale.

Enfin, sa dernière idée folle datait d'i jours, soit depuis mardi. _Quelle est-elle ?_ Faire une dizaine d'origamis à la main par table ! "Ben oui, le thème de l'Asie sans origamis ?! IMPOSSIBLE ! " 70 tables fois 10 : pas moins de 700 pliages en forme de grue ou de nénuphar à faire en moins d'une semaine car le mariage avait lieu ce dimanche ! Et oui, elle connaissait beaucoup de personnes, cette dingue !

Bref, au début elle était très motivée et c'était allé assez vite. En trois jours, Rosalie, une amie, Esmée la mère d'Alice, Alice et moi en avions fait 550. Il ne fallait bien sûr pas compter sur Emmett et Jazz avec leurs gros doigts, ni sur Carlisle, le père d'Alice car il était très occupé à l'hôpital où il exerçait en tant que chirurgien. Edward, un cousin du fiancé, était venu nous prêter main forte hier.

Puis, hier après-midi, Rosalie avait dû rentrer chez elle pour s'occuper de son fils de deux ans, Noah, qui faisait de la fièvre. Esmée, avait laissé un message hier soir disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir nous aider ni aujourd'hui, ni le lendemain car elle était de remplacement d'urgence à l'hôpital puisqu'une infirmière avait eu un problème. Alice s'était ensuite éclipsée chez ses parents pour y passer les deux derniers jours de sa vie de jeune fille et afin de se reposer pour être parfaite le jour J.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée en ce vendredi en tête-à-tête avec Edward à faire ces stupides pliages ! J'avoue, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un vrai tête-à-tête avec lui dans d'autres circonstances : un rendez vous galant par exemple ! On pouvait toujours rêver n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment ne pas être attirée par lui ? Cet homme était un Dieu vivant et il en profitait d'après ce que j'avais entendu.

La première fois que je l'avais aperçu, il sortait de sa Volvo grise argentée. Je crus bien de m'être arrêtée de respirer pendant une bonne minute tellement j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté renversante ! Il devait faire près de 1,80 mètre et possédait une gueule d'ange. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec des reflets roux rendus encore plus intenses sous ce soleil de juillet. Ses yeux étaient quant à eux d'un vert émeraude profond. Son sourire ! Je fondais littéralement, il était tellement éblouissant _! Et ses lèvres je ne vous dis pas_ ! Même son odeur était envoûtante. C'était l'homme idéal vu comme ça !

Mais bon, j'essayais de ne pas me faire trop d'illusions étant donné sa réputation de coureur de jupons. N'empêche, même si ce n'était que pour une fois, j'étais certaine que ça en vaudrait largement le coup ! D'un autre côté, qui avait dit qu'il pourrait s'intéresser un tant soit peu à moi, Bella Swan, petite brune ordinaire d'un mètre soixante-cinq aux yeux bruns et qui plus est terriblement maladroite ! De plus, Alice m'avait dit que Jasper lui avait fait promettre de bien se tenir et de ne sauter personne le jour de son mariage. Edward et Jazz avaient vraiment l'air proche et je pensais vraiment qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Nous avions peu parlé en présence des autres hier mais aujourd'hui nous n'étions que tous les deux. Ce matin, huit heures tapantes, après nous être fait la bise, nous nous étions dirigés vers le garage d'Alice où se trouvait tout le matériel nécessaire à la confection des origamis. Nous commencions directement, et à midi nous en avions fait en peu plus d'une centaine et avions les doigts endoloris. Pour déjeuner, nous avions mangé une salade de pâtes préparée par Esmée qu'elle avait laissée dans le réfrigérateur en prévision. L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement après avoir échangé quelques banalités durant le repas et surtout après qu'Edward se soit moqué de moi. En effet, la main tenant ma fourchette avait des tremblements étranges dus à la fatigue de ces nombreux pliages successifs. Je fis tomber à deux reprises une bouchée de nourriture, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité et la mienne par la même occasion.

Il se moqua gentiment en disant que Jasper avait amplement raison concernant ma maladresse maladive. De fausse mauvaise foi, je lui rétorquais que c'était normal car il avait fait moins d'origamis que moi et qu'il était beaucoup plus lent et moins minutieux ! Et qu'il pouvait donc finir les cinquante restants tout seul. Je le mis ainsi au défi de le faire avant ce soir et il y répondit par l'affirmative. _Ah les hommes, toujours à vouloir être les plus forts ! _

Il émit tout de même une condition : que je lui prépare quand même les carrés de papiers à plier car il n'en restait pas assez.

Vers 14h, nous reprîmes la torture, enfin surtout Edward ! Je découpai doucement et en faisant attention le papier en forme de carré, c'était Rose qui était chargée de le faire normalement, à l'aide d'un scalpel. Je crus sentir à plusieurs reprises son regard brûlant sur moi. Mon esprit commença à divaguer vers des pensées pas très catholiques. Je revins brusquement à la réalité lorsque je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon doigt.

-Aïe ! Putain ça fait mal !

_Quelle gourde ! Encore cette foutue maladresse ! _

Je m'étais entaillée l'index avec le scalpel et le sang continuait de couler. Edward était déjà debout et semblait chercher quelque chose tandis que je levai les yeux pour ne plus voir le liquide rouge. Je pris de grandes inspirations pour ne pas paniquer car je détestais la vue du sang.

J'entendis les pas d'Edward s'éloigner alors qu'il me criait :

-Je reviens ! Ne bouge pas !

Il fut de retour deux minutes plus tard avec une mallette de premiers secours à la main. Il débarrassa rapidement la table en poussant tous les origamis dans un carton d'un coup de bras et ouvrit la boîte blanche contenant entre autres pansements et désinfectants.

Ne me voyant toujours pas bouger, il me dirigea doucement mais sûrement vers le lavabo installé dans le garage. J'observai attentivement chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'il faisait couler un mince filet d'eau sur l'entaille pour enlever le sang, ça picotait un peu et j'esquissai une petite grimace. Edward l'ayant remarqué, un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- En plus d'être un danger ambulant, Isabella Swan est une chochotte !

- Hey ! Protestai-je. Ce n'est pas vrai et ne m'appelle plus ja-mais Isabella par pitié ! Je déteste mon prénom.

- Tu préfères Belly Clumsy ? (Clumsy veut dire maladroite en anglais)

- BELLA ! Je m'appelle BELLA. C'est trop dur à retenir pour ta petite tête, Eddie ?

_Je ne lui demandais pas la conjugaison du verbe emmerder au futur antérieur à ce que je sache !_

- Ah non ! Pas ce stupide surnom ! Dit-il en prenant un pansement.

- Bien ! EDWARD

- Parfait ! BELLA

Il prit ensuite ma main dans la sienne pour regarder de plus près la plaie. Je sentis une décharge se propager dans tout mon corps tandis qu'il approchait encore son visage de ma main. L'observant de manière peu discrète, je remarquai l'assombrissement de ses yeux et sentis son souffle régulier sur ma peau. Il reprit tout à coup contenance et lâcha ma main qu'il avait tenue plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ma respiration s'était quelque peu accélérée.

- Ce n'est qu'une légère entaille, un simple pansement suffira. Je vais juste désinfecter la plaie avant, ok ?

Je hochai misérablement la tête, incapable de formuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour l'instant. _Allez Bella reprends-toi ! Il va te prendre pour une idiote !_

Il mit le produit désinfectant puis plaça délicatement le pansement sur mon doigt blessé. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposai un rapide baiser sur la joue où trônait une légère barbe.

-Merci, lui soufflai-je.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Je t'en prie.

Il rangea rapidement la mallette mais la laissa à portée de main, des fois que…

Il s'installa de nouveau à la table et entreprit de continuer le découpage que j'avais commencé.

-Je vais terminer le boulot tout seul, c'est mieux.

-D'accord. Que dirais-tu d'un petit rafraîchissement ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça nous fera du bien !

-Je vais chercher ça, je reviens, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Je me dirigeai donc à travers la demeure pour atteindre le bar. Cependant, une grande partie des bouteilles était enfermée sous clé, je portai mon choix sur une bouteille de rhum à moitié pleine laissée sur le comptoir. Dans le frigo je pris du jus de mangue que je mélangeai avec un peu de rhum dans deux verres et ajoutai quelques glaçons pour plus de fraîcheur. J'ornai le tout d'une ombrelle et d'une paille pour donner un côté exotique à la boisson légèrement alcoolisée.

Je me dirigeai vers le garage d'un pas assuré, les deux verres en main et avec un plan en tête, celui de faire craquer Edward Masen.

-Voilà pour toi !

Je me penchai exagérément en lui tendant sa boisson pour lui faire entrevoir le haut de ma poitrine. Ma manœuvre sembla marcher puisqu'il déglutit fortement avant d'avaler son cocktail d'une traite.

-Merci, j'en avais vraiment besoin !

Je sirotai lentement ma boisson pendant qu'il s'activait à ses pliages. Je fis de temps à autre de petits bruits de succions pour attirer son attention. J'entrepris de faire glisser sensuellement la paille sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je le voyais à sa respiration saccadée et à ses doigts qui se crispaient qu'il me désirait, mais je voulais plus de preuves.

Assise en face de lui, je fis glisser mon pied sur sa jambe, de plus en plus haut…

-Bella, dit-il d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

J'interrompis momentanément mon ascension, jugeant si je devais continuer ou au contraire laisser complètement tomber. Ce fut le désir qui l'emporta. Je repris donc mon petit manège jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'objet de mes désirs. Je sentais déjà la bosse très dure au niveau de son entrejambe. J'exerçai une pression dessus.

-Putain ! Jura Edward en serrant les dents.

J'appuyai encore plus fort, augmentant le contact. Il me surprit en se levant rapidement, ce faisant sa chaise frappa bruyamment le sol. Il marcha en de longues enjambées jusqu'à se tenir derrière moi. Je me tenais immobile, assise sur ma chaise, et ne pouvant voir ses réactions. D'un coup, il fit tourner ma chaise et moi avec. Il s'était penché et son visage était alors à hauteur du mien, quelques centimètres seulement nous séparaient. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, essayant de lire l'âme de l'autre au travers de nos prunelles. Le désir nous consumait peu à peu. Sans rompre le contact, il me posa la question décisive.

-Que veux-tu Isabella ?

-Toi, répondis-je simplement.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres qu'il écrasa avec les siennes. Notre baiser était avide et passionné. Nous étions maintenant debout, nos corps se pressant le plus intimement possible tandis que nos bouches menaient un combat acharné. Sa langue caressait toujours la mienne alors qu'il avançait son corps afin que le mien soit coincé entre la table et lui. Il fit remonter ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Ses doigts fins faisaient frissonner ma peau à chaque contact. Je déboutonnai rapidement sa chemise et la lui ôtai. Ma robe suivit le même chemin. Je procurai de lentes caresses sur son torse musclé, je rompis le baiser pour goûter de ma langue la peau de son cou.

-Bella…

-Mmmhh…

-Bella… j'ai promis…

-Je sais.

Nous nous regardions maintenant les yeux dans les yeux, toujours essoufflés.

- Je ne peux pas le trahir, c'est mon meilleur pote.

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, me faisant à nouveau frissonner.

-Techniquement, on n'est pas le jour de son mariage…

Cette affirmation sembla le faire réfléchir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce simple geste m'émoustilla. Je laissai mes mains vagabonder au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon tout en le regardant avec des yeux de biche.

-Désolé Jazz, murmura-t-il avant de recouvrir ma bouche de la sienne.

Il dégrafa d'une main experte mon soutien-gorge, libérant mes seins. Je défis la fermeture éclair de son jean et il l'enleva pour le balancer plus loin. Je sentais ses mains sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Nos sous-vêtements furent ensuite enlevés pour atterrir je ne sais où dans la pièce.

-Préservatif ?

Je plongeai ma main dans mon sac et en ressortis un. Alice m'en avait donné plusieurs 2 jours auparavant, car avec Jasper ils allaient stopper tout contraceptif.

Il l'enfila sur son sexe gonflé à bloc. J'étais quant à moi le dos allongé sur la table.

-Sûre ?

-Certaine.

Il souleva mes hanches et plongea doucement en moi. Mes jambes étaient perpendiculaires à mon torse, offrant une pénétration profonde et un plaisir intense à chaque va-et-vient.

Nous poussions des gémissements de plaisir à l'unisson.

-Continue ! Encore, quémandai-je.

-C'est trop bon, Bella !

Sa queue buta sur mon point G à plusieurs reprises, les parois de mon utérus se resserrèrent et j'explosai dans un orgasme foudroyant. Il poussa encore deux fois en moi avant de venir à son tour dans la capote. Il laissa son corps reposer contre le mien sans pour autant m'écraser. Nous reprenions lentement notre souffle.

-Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure baise de toute ma vie, lui avouai-je.

-C'est l'effet Masen, on me dit toujours ça, se vanta mon amant.

Je lui assénai une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne. J'entendais autant que je ressentais son léger rire sur ma poitrine dénudée.

-Je pense que tu connais mon passé, mais ce n'est pas une tentative de drague car je peux t'assurer que tu es de loin la meilleure femme avec qui j'ai couché.

-Merci du compliment, si je puis dire.

-C'en était un.

-Mouais. Ce n'est pas que la position me déplaise mais tu commences à te faire lourd là.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme réplique pour te venger, Swan ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa pique. D'un geste il se releva, me tirant avec lui au passage pour nous remettre sur nos jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! J'irais bien prendre une bonne douche, déclarai-je.

-Ou mieux encore… dit-il en bougeant de manière équivoque ses sourcils. Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Jacuzzi ?!

Je sautillai presque d'impatience.

-Jacuzzi !

-Je vais faire couler l'eau ! Je te laisse ranger rapidement ? Suppliai-je du regard.

-Tu me revaudras ça !

Je m'en allais donc vers le fameux jacuzzi d'Alice et Jasper qui se trouvait sous une vaste véranda. Cette dernière était dotée de vitres sans teint, laissant voir l'extérieur sans être vu. J'enclenchai l'arrivée d'eau et versai dans la vasque un peu de bain moussant senteur pêche. Je sortis aussi deux grandes serviettes moelleuses que je disposais sur une chaise non loin du jacuzzi.

En attendant Edward, je laissai mon regard vagabonder au travers de la pièce lorsque j'entrevis mon reflet assez net dans une des vitres. J'avais les cheveux en pagaille, complètement ébouriffés, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées, et pourtant je me sentais belle et désirable. J'étais heureuse et comblée à ce moment précis, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette sensation d'extase dure au-delà de cette journée. Bientôt je serais à nouveau une fille ordinaire, qui se donnait pour son travail, qui passait du bon temps avec ses amis, célibataire depuis deux ans. Une fille qui n'attirait que des mecs étranges ou uniquement intéressés par le sexe.

Je sentis soudain un corps contre le mien. Edward, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, s'était rapproché, appuyant son torse contre mon dos, et ses mains sur mes hanches qu'il caressait tendrement. Il planta deux baisers dans le creux de mon cou qui me firent frissonner. Je savais bien que ces gestes tendres n'étaient là que pour m'attirer vers lui mais je n'y pouvais rien, je fondais littéralement dès qu'il me touchait ou me regardait.

-Tu viens ?

J'acquiesçai, autant profiter du moment présent. Je le laissais m'entraîner par la main vers le bain à remous. Il entra en premier, puis m'aida à pénétrer dans l'eau tiède et relaxante. Nous nous installions de manière à être face à face. Je me laissai aller, relâchai tous mes muscles et fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations.

Je sentais maintenant ses mains agripper doucement mes cuisses et me tirer vers lui. Je laissais mes yeux fermés durant l'opération. J'avais à présent mes genoux de chaque côté de son corps, à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains me caressaient et son souffle balayait mon visage.

-J'ai envie de toi…

-Alors prends-moi…

Nos bouches se soudaient et se cherchaient, comme si les quelques minutes passées depuis notre précédent baiser avaient duré une éternité. Je sentais sa queue dure sur mes lèvres intimes.

-Préservatif ?

-Dans le garage…

Je ne répondis plus de rien car il titillait avec son pouce mon clitoris gonflé. Je tentai désespérément de m'empaler sur son membre mais il m'en empêchait.

-Je prends la pilule.

-Clean ?

Nous hochions tous deux la tête pour acquiescer tandis qu'il me pénétrait d'un grand coup de reins. Nous gémissions notre plaisir à chaque mouvement jusqu'à l'orgasme qui nous frappa en même temps cette fois-ci. Mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés et les siennes sur mes fesses se décrispaient peu à peu alors que les vagues de plaisir s'estompaient. Plongée dans son regard, je mis du temps à comprendre que c'était mon téléphone qui sonnait. Notre bulle éclata lorsque je me levai pour répondre. Je décrochai.

-Oui Alex ?

-…

-Oui ça tient toujours pour ce soir, je suis en retard je sais. J'ai eu… un empêchement de dernière minute.

-…

-Je me dépêche.

-…

-J'ai hâte, bisous !

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward, le regard désolé.

-Désolée, je dois y aller…

-Oui, moi aussi, il commence à se faire tard.

Nous nous séchâmes en silence et nous habillâmes. Je regardais ma montre. Merde ! 18h45 déjà ! Le temps du trajet et j'aurai trente minutes de retard minimum.

-Laisse, je vais ranger, je te laisse aller à ton rendez-vous, dit-il avec comme une once de froideur dans la voix.

-Merci, pour tout.

Je ramassai mon sac, prête à m'en aller.

-Hé, Bella !

-Oui ?

-Cela reste entre nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Evidemment qu'il veuille que ça reste entre nous. Il ne voudrait pas que quiconque sache qu'il avait eu une relation avec moi.

-Bien sûr.

Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux quelques instants.

-Bon ben... à plus, on se voit au mariage, dis-je avant de m'éclipser.

-C'est ça, au mariage.

J'arrivai, dimanche matin 10h, devant l'église pour la cérémonie religieuse. Prête à affronter son regard emprunt de remords ou de dégoût ou au contraire sa totale ignorance. Prête aussi à ne rien laisser paraître devant Alice. Mais je savais que le croiser était inévitable car nous étions tous les deux les témoins des futurs mariés. Je redoutais aussi le moment où je devrais lui accorder une danse, selon la tradition.

Alice était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée blanche qu'elle avait elle-même dessinée et confectionnée, étant une styliste très douée. Elle lui correspondait parfaitement. Jasper aussi était très beau dans son costume sur mesure. Quant à moi, je portai aussi une création d'Alice : une robe bleu roi très élégante avec des strass incrustés au niveau de la poitrine. Dans mes cheveux, une orchidée blanche ornait mon chignon. Edward portait la même au niveau de la pochette de son costard ajusté à la perfection. Il était vraiment à couper le souffle, ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Avant d'aller saluer mes amis, je respirai un grand coup pour reprendre mes esprits. Rosalie, Emmett et Edward étaient en train de discuter tranquillement avant d'entrer dans l'église. Rose portait une robe quasi identique à la mienne mais dans des tons pourpre. Je fis la bise rapidement à chacun d'eux et ne croisai que rapidement son regard. Nous ne nous adressions pas la parole directement.

La cérémonie religieuse se passa à merveille, l'échange des vœux fut le moment le plus émouvant qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre.

Arrivés à la villa des mariés, les invités furent émerveillés devant la décoration grandiose du jardin mais aussi très surpris quant aux quelques éléments discordants. Contre toute attente, la piste de snowboard remporta un franc succès. Mon pauvre père s'y essaya mais ne tint que 2 secondes debout sur la planche. Alice fut ravie de ses origamis. _Il faut que je pense à en garder un, comme souvenir..._

J'essayais toujours de regarder le moins possible l'homme qui avait été mon amant, mais mon regard divaguait souvent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Lorsque je le voyais discuter avec d'autres femmes, certaines magnifiques, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Mais je n'avais aucunement le droit d'être jalouse, il ne m'avait rien promis après tout et ne faisait rien d'autre que bavarder.

A deux ou trois reprises je croisai le regard d'Alice. Elle avait cet air, comme si elle avait deviné que je lui cachais quelque chose. Fort heureusement, elle fut très occupée avec tous ses invités voulant la féliciter et ne put venir me parler assez longtemps pour me faire cracher le morceau. J'eus de mon côté, l'occasion de parler avec Angela, une amie du lycée et revoir Jacob Black, mon ami d'enfance du temps où j'habitais chez mon père à la Push.

Enfin eut lieu l'ouverture de bal sur la mélodie choisie. Les mariés impressionnèrent leur public par leur prestation impeccable et aérienne. En effet, les tourtereaux avaient pris des cours de danse deux fois par semaine.

Edward m'invita à danser sur la seconde chanson, un slow. Les parents des mariés et d'autres couples nous rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Il plaça ses mains au niveau de ma taille tandis que je mettais les miennes autour de son cou. Nous nous balancions au rythme lent de la musique.

-Où est Alex ? Demanda Edward brusquement.

-Alex ?! Dis-je étonnée.

-Le Alex que tu étais tant pressée de retrouver l'autre soir. Je pensais qu'il serait ton cavalier.

Je compris où il voulait en venir.

-Ou plutôt ma cavalière dans ce cas, le taquinai-je.

-Hein ?!

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris idiot ! Alex alias Alexandra est ma collègue de travail et nous avions rendez-vous pour parler boulot.

Sa mâchoire se décrispa un peu.

-Ah. Mais depuis quand dit-on à une collègue "j'ai hâte, bisous" ? Non mais franchement !

-Je dis ce que je veux ! Mais pour éclairer ta lanterne : le "j'ai hâte" c'était parce qu'elle avait un scoop à me raconter, le "bisou" bah c'est juste un bisou. Et en quoi ça te regarde d'abord ?

-En rien du tout, tu as raison. Cette discussion ne mène à rien.

La chanson toucha à sa fin et je m'éloignais rapidement, refroidie par sa dernière réplique qui me rappelait trop notre échange froid de la dernière fois. Mais il me rattrapa et m'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur de la maison vide.

-Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ?

-J'ai bien compris, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi. Tu as sûrement honte de ma compagnie, mais ça restera entre nous, comme convenu.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et un sourire mi-moqueur mi-arrogant se dessina sur son visage.

-Pourquoi je suis là avec toi alors ? Non Bella, je n'ai pas honte. Je ne voulais simplement pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne et par quelqu'un je veux dire Jasper et accessoirement Alice. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le jour de leur mariage, j'ai donné ma parole.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être déconcertée.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change... C'était pour une fois...

-Au contraire, ça change tout ! Comment te dire... tu me plais Isabella, plus qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais plu. Hier, j'ai ressenti un manque, dès que tu es partie en fait.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me prendre par les sentiments comme ça. Je ne voulais pas craquer, j'avais trop peur de revivre la souffrance de ma première rupture. La journée d'hier je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour mon petit cœur.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, et toi ?

Je voyais la détermination dans ses yeux. J'hésitai avant de répondre mais lui dis simplement la vérité.

-Pareil.

-Je veux vraiment qu'on apprenne à se connaître mieux, j'ai envie de plus qu'une aventure avec toi...

-Mais...

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait un mais ?

-Parce qu'il y en a toujours un ?

-Ok. Mais... je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse ni quelque chose qui y ressemble. Et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire, d'être à la hauteur.

-Tu me plais beaucoup Edward mais j'ai peur tu comprends, j'ai déjà été abandonnée et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ce jour-là. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Je ne partirai pas, pas comme ça, peut-être jamais même. Je nous vois déjà dans une villa au bord du lac, deux petits vieux aigris avec une cinquantaine de petits enfants.

J'éclatai de rire, en nous imaginant comme ça.

-Accepte, accepte d'essayer. Laisse-nous une chance je t'en prie. Hors de question que je te laisse partir sans avoir tenté quelque chose. Peu importe où cela nous mènera, peut-être nulle part, peut-être...

-Au paradis, terminai-je convaincue.

A quoi ça servait de vivre si on ne tentait rien par peur de souffrir ?

-Je veux essayer... mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux une villa au bord de la mer et hors de question que j'ai cinquante petits enfants !

-On verra !

-Aucun regret ?

-Non. En fait si, celui d'être un homme de parole car j'ai un tas de choses en tête que j'aimerai te faire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je répondis avidement à son baiser. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué !

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et nous nous séparâmes rapidement. C'était Alice, elle me lançait un regard de reproche amusé.

-Bella Swan ! Tu me dois des explications !

Edward l'interrompit.

-Tu voulais quelque chose Alice ?

-Ah oui ! Le gâteau, on va couper le gâteau ! C'est pour ça que j'étais venue vous chercher.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, on ne va pas faire attendre plus longtemps les invités, répondis-je rapidement.

-Let's go ! Hé Bella, quand le mariage sera fini, je veux tous les détails !

Alice retrouva les bras de Jasper pour quelques photos avant de couper le wedding cake. Quant à moi, j'étais au paradis dans les bras d'Edward et comptais bien profiter de chaque moment passé avec mon amour.

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**


	3. OS 2 : Ce requin d'avocat

**Affaire n°** : Ce requin d'avocat

**Futurs divorcés ou autres intervenants :** Jasper et Alice

**Cas de divorce (disclamer) :** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : WeddingOrDivorceContest

***O*o*O***

Jasper Hale était un requin. Oui c'est ça, un requin. Ou peut-être bien un vampire. Irrésistiblement attirant, du genre à attirer sa proie, qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de succomber et de se jeter dans ses bras aveuglement. Et il finit par lui drainer toute sa vie, jusqu'à lui aspirer la dernière petite goutte.

Mais il était diablement sexy le requin-vampire. Cullen, concentre-toi. Tu DOIS rester professionnelle et aider Mlle Swan à avoir le maximum d'avantages ! Se gronda Alice.

Ledit vampire-requin regarda l'horloge qui semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Ils étaient en retard, les futurs divorcés. Et il avait terminé tous les **sudokus** qu'il avait à portée de main, donc il s'ennuyait. Il détestait s'ennuyer.

- Nos clients vont mettre du temps à arriver…

- Vous me proposez de commencer sans eux ? demanda Alice, pas très sûre de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Bof. Les heures supp' non rémunérées, très peu pour moi.

Il se redressa et se pencha en avant, regardant droit dans les yeux sa collègue et rivale.

- Mais je suis certain que tout un tas de choses très intéressantes peuvent y laisser place.

- Oh. Et quel genre de choses ?

- Toutes sortes de choses.

Elle n'était pas dupe, ce ton ne laissait pas place au doute. Elle se mordit la joue ; il ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder son calme là ! Très bien, il voulait jouer, elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner ! Elle détestait la défaite, ce qui faisait d'elle une excellente avocate d'ailleurs.

- Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous permettez que j'enlève ma veste ?

- Je vous en prie. Vous pouvez enlever votre chemisier aussi si vous le souhaitez, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si elle avait cédé à ses pulsions, leurs clients auraient eu la mauvaise surprise de voir leurs avocats respectifs en train de faire des choses pas très nettes. Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour saluer le futur ex-mari d'Isabella Swan qui venait d'arriver. Son épouse était derrière lui, effacée et les yeux rivés sur le sol. Aujourd'hui était la dernière séance avant la signature définitive de leur séparation officielle, et elle semblait toujours mal à l'aise, presque coupable. Pourtant, vu la situation elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, rien du tout ! A part épouser cet abruti d'enfoiré, éventuellement. Alice était déterminée à conclure cette affaire avantageant Bella Swan, comme elle préférait qu'on l'appelle, et elle seule.

Alice eut du mal à se concentrer uniquement sur sa cliente. A chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers Maître Hale, celui-ci leva aussitôt les siens, comme s'il avait senti que le regard de sa collègue s'était posé sur lui. Mais elle fit son travail correctement, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le dossier n'était pas tout à fait complet. C'était de la faute du client du requin-vampire, et donc de celui-ci aussi, forcément ! Parce que Môôsieur James Gigandet _(ndla : Attention, ici inspiration de malade pour lui trouver un nom de famille !)_ devait partir pour déjeuner avec… sa secrétaire. Mais quel abruti fini ! Et son avocat qui l'avait laissé partir...

A force de s'occuper des affaires de divorce, Alice avait fini par virer du côté des féministes. Il faut dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de crétins parmi les futurs célibataires masculins, trop machos et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Baaah, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier.

Une fois les deux autres partis, Alice posa le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains sur la table et s'adressa à Jasper après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit beau ? Si elle se sentait aussi bizarre à chaque fois qu'elle était devant lui, elle serait beaucoup moins efficace ! Mais elle n'y était pour rien, il se trouvait que cet homme était son fantasme d'étudiante. Ils étaient de la même promotion, dans la même université. Alors plus timide et effacée, elle ne se destinait pas à être avocate au départ, elle passait plutôt inaperçue et elle était certaine que Jasper ne se souvenait pas d'elle. En même temps ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Elle ne le connaissait même pas vraiment mais il s'incrustait dans chacun de ses rêves. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à travailler avec lui un jour. Enfin contre lui ! Elle se ressaisit et réussit enfin à faire sortir un son de sa bouche.

- La signature a lieu dans quelques jours, nous devons absolument fignoler les détails du dossier avant. Or nous ne reverrons nos clients que juste avant la signature.

- Des heures supp' ? Je gagne suffisamment pour pouvoir m'en passer vous savez.

- Je sais à quel point vous êtes un excellent avocat. Enfin de renommée, parce que j'ai peine à y croire quand je vois comment vous traitez vos clients.

- Traiteriez-vous mieux Monsieur Gigandet _(ndla : Désolée, ça sonne pas très bien ._.)_ mieux que je ne le fais ?

- Je…

- Bien sûr que non, c'est un homme abject qui maltraite son épouse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts pour lui. Oui, il me paye. Mais aussi ahurissant que cela puisse vous paraître, j'ai une certaine éthique. On ne m'achète pas aussi facilement. Vous ne me verrez jamais me démener pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Alice eut un petit sourire.

- Vous montez dans mon estime, Maître Hale. Je vous prenais pour un requin comme les autres, prêt à bouffer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin, dans son propre intérêt.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Quand je me suis dirigé vers le droit, c'était parce que je voulais aider les gens et la Justice. Mais finalement c'est l'appât du gain qui dirige tout dans ce milieu. Je ne m'y plie pas. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, mais moi ça me réussit. Regardez où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Effectivement, il était réputé pour être très compétent, ne pas avoir perdu une seule de ses affaires, et être l'avocat le mieux payé de toute la ville.

-Vous ne souhaitez donc pas nuire à Madame Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Elle souffla, soulagée. Heureusement pour Bella Swan, Jasper Hale n'était pas contre elle. Sinon Alice aurait eu bien du mal à la défendre. Après tout, il ne devait pas sa réputation à de simples rumeurs, et elle, perdait tous ses moyens devant lui

- Nous devons tout de même terminer les dossiers.

Elle ouvrit son agenda et le feuilleta.

- Mince… Je suis prise ces jours-ci…

Oh oui, oh zut, quel dommage !

- Hm… Ce n'est peut-être pas très professionnel mais… En fait ça ne l'est pas du tout… Que diriez-vous de venir dîner chez moi un soir pour terminer tout ça ?

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Vous savez, vous auriez pu me dire directement que je vous plais, sans avoir à passer par un stratagème douteux.

Elle rougit.

- Mais non enfin, ce n'est pas ça !

Si peu…

- Je ne vous plais pas alors ? Vous, vous me plaisez beaucoup, Alice.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

- Euh je euh… Vendredi ?

Il rit franchement.

- Vous devriez voir votre tête ! A vendredi soir alors.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit du bureau. Alice souffla. Elle avait frôlé la syncope.

Le vendredi arriva très vite. Alice avait quitté le bureau à 16h30 pour avoir le temps de préparer un repas à peu près potable. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle enfila un tablier et se mit au travail. Fière d'elle, elle se frotta les mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait et admira les plats qui jonchaient le plan de travail. Parfait. Elle pouvait maintenant s'occuper d'elle. Elle cherchait son portable pour regarder combien de temps il lui restait quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Ne dites pas que…

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec appréhension.

- Aaah vous êtes déjà là !

- Hm, je n'ai que très peu d'avance.

- Oh non, oh non ! Je ne suis absolument pas présentable ! Je ne me suis même pas changée!

- Peu importe, je suis là pour le travail, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr…

Sa voix avait pourtant comme un sous-entendu.

- Mais tout de même… La table est plus jolie que moi !

- Vous faites un adorable petit **panda**.

- **Panda **?

Il la fit pivoter vers le miroir de l'entrée. En effet, son crayon pour les yeux avait coulé et lui faisait deux trainées noires sous les cils inférieurs, qui la faisaient ressembler à… à un **panda** effectivement.

- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, j'en ai pour une seconde.

Elle enfila rapidement la tenue qu'elle avait prévu - heureusement qu'elle était prévoyante et très à cheval sur les fringues - accrocha ses cheveux en une courte queue de cheval et se remaquilla.

- Vous voulez regarder le dossier tout de suite ou manger d'abord ?

Jasper se tourna vers elle, jaugea sa tenue et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un blanc étincelant. Avait-il un défaut ? Alice put le regarder plus en détail. Il avait troqué son costume pour une tenue plus décontractée : s'il avait encore une fois une veste et une chemise, celle-ci était entrouverte et il portait un jean noir qui lui allait… à merveille. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que d'habitude et il avait l'air plus détendu. Plus jeune aussi. Plus… accessible.

- Si votre cuisine est aussi bonne que ce qu'elle sent, je préfère me mettre à table immédiatement !

Parfait. Comme ça s'ils se 'disputaient' sur un point du dossier, le repas ne serait pas gâché. Après tout, depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. A vrai dire, Alice aimait bien ça. Ils se cherchaient, et elle se disait qu'au moins, il s'intéressait à elle.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Alice était pleine de fierté : c'était absolument délicieux, la **conjugaison** des aliments était absolument parfaite et offrait une **symphonie **de saveurs des plus excellentes. Jasper le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer, y joignant un petit « vous êtes bonne à marier » qui fit rougir Alice jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais très peu en comparaison du moment où il la fixa droit dans les yeux avec un très ambigu « et si nous passions au dessert maintenant ? ». Un moment elle regretta presque d'avoir préparé un vrai dessert mais elle n'aurait jamais osé lui dire qu'il les attendait dans la chambre. En plus elle avait préparé un merveilleux dessert à base de glace au **litchi** !

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le sofa, le dossier ouvert sur la table basse. Alice s'empara d'un stylo et commença à jouer avec. C'est alors que Jasper lui posa une question qui la désarçonna.

- Vous comptez réellement parler boulot ?

- Eh bien… pourquoi vous aurais-je invité sinon ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour me faire découvrir votre collection d'**origamis** peut-être ?

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

- Voyons Alice ! Vous comme moi savons très bien que vous ne m'avez pas invité dans l'optique de passer la soirée à débattre de comment rédiger ce foutu papier.

- C'est vous qui le dites !

- Vraiment ? Très bien.

Il s'empara à son tour d'un stylo et commença à parler d'assignation de divorce, de proposition de règlement des intérêts patrimoniaux et pécuniaires.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'avais une arrière-pensée !

Il eut un nouveau sourire en coin. Diable qu'il était attirant quand il souriait comme ça ! Alice sautillait de joie un peu partout intérieurement. Alors comme ça elle n'était pas la seule intéressée ? Elle s'en doutait peut-être un peu, au fond, parce que parfois les propos de Jasper pouvaient le laisser penser. Mais elle se disait que c'était sûrement elle qui interprétait mal ce qu'il disait. Après tout, elle s'était imaginé tant de scénarios farfelus à l'époque de l'université...

- Je préfère ça.

Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Alors… Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Sa voix était un peu rauque, et ses yeux brillants. Alice se mordit la lèvre.

- Eh bien nous pourrions… Ah ? Excusez-moi, il faut que je décroche !

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour poursuivre son appel. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air dépité.

- C'était le juge. La séance est reportée à demain après-midi !

- Pardon ? Mais… Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! C'est trop tôt !

- Eh bien visiblement… Si.

- Oh. J'imagine que…

- Oui, pour le coup il faut se pencher un peu plus sérieusement sur le dossier.

Jasper soupira et reprit son stylo. Alice revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Plus près que ne le feraient deux collègues.

- Dites-moi si nous sommes bien d'accord. Il s'agit d'un divorce par faute. Madame Swan souhaite une rupture définitive de son mariage avec Monsieur James Gigandet. Pour causes de violences portées à sa personne et à leurs animaux…

- C'est exact.

-Les deux souhaitant garder la maison et le mari étant en tort, c'est Madame Swan qui obtient le droit de la garder.

- Hum hum.

- Et les animaux ayant subi une maltraitance, elle les garde également.

- Oui. Hum, comparons les listes de la répartition des biens une dernière fois…

Finir le rapport leur prit une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils en avaient fait, des rapports de ce genre, mais ils ne pensaient pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps. Pourtant ils étaient tous les deux restés parfaitement professionnels, et ils excellaient dans le domaine. Mais il fallait dire que la procédure de divorce de ces deux-là était assez atypique. Il était deux heures du matin quand le dernier exemplaire fut imprimé et agrafé.

- Bon eh bien… Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux. Ces heures en plus n'étaient pas si horribles que ça, mais loin d'être parfaites… Pas comme je l'espérais.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu. Elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, une excuse ! Vite ! Mais son cerveau était déjà trop embrumé par la fatigue.

- Vous… Vous voulez dormir ci ?

Jasper la regarda, intrigué. Pour être directe, elle était directe. Il hésita. Il était épuisé. Il voulait rester, évidemment, mais pas pour dormir. Mais là il ne tiendrait sans doute pas. D'un autre côté, s'il dormait sur place, ça lui évitait un long trajet jusque chez lui.

- Avec plaisir.

- Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à dormir avec moi ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force nécessaire à porter les draps jusqu'au canapé, rit-elle.

- Oh… Eh bien si votre lit est aussi confortable que votre cuisine est bonne, et que vous êtes adorable en cet instant précis, j'accepte immédiatement.

Elle rosit, il sourit en coin.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain, enfiler son pyjama et se démaquiller. Elle proposa à Jasper de lui prêter une nuisette et il lui jeta un regard noir.

Jasper se faufila sous les draps en sous-vêtements et Alice se glissa à côté de lui. Heureusement que les draps étaient propres et qu'elle n'avait pas, comme à sa grande habitude, bavé dessus !

Comme tous les soirs, Alice se tourna, se retourna, se reretourna dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans se tortiller sous les draps afin de trouver la meilleure position possible. Bien souvent elle finissait **perpendiculaire** à sa position initiale, mais là c'était impossible, avec Jasper à côté.

-Eeh, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? Et puis arrêtez de coller vos pieds gelés sur mes mollets !

Elle retira précipitamment ses pieds mais se rapprocha de Jasper. Il frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud d'Alice envelopper son omoplate. Comment voulait-elle qu'il dorme si elle n'arrêtait pas de remuer, si peu habillée, et en faisant des choses si… excitantes ! D'autant plus qu'elle se mit à passer sa main dans son dos, avec une lenteur et une douceur délicieuses. Il se consumait de l'intérieur.

Alice elle, bien loin d'arrêter cette douce torture, se colla à lui et l'enlaça. A bout, il se tourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux avec une expression qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter.

C'est tout naturellement que leurs lèvres se joignirent avec douceur et impatience.

C'était comme si ses forces étaient revenues d'un coup à Alice. Il en était de même pour Jasper. Il lui caressa la joue, souriant. Elle était belle. Tellement belle. Il fit courir ses mains partout sur son corps, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, ses hanches et ses cuisses. Elle frémit. Impatience, frustration, fatigue aussi peut-être… Cette accumulation fit qu'aucun des deux n'eut envie de faire tarder les choses, et bien vite Alice déroula avec application un préservatif autour du pénis de Jasper qui avait quitté son boxer en un temps record.

Il explosa de rire devant la mine si concentrée et appliquée de son amante. Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse et lui tira la langue. Elle lui dit qu'elle aimait bien faire les choses. Ils échangèrent encore un baiser langoureux et le requin s'allongea sur la lutine. Son gland vint caresser le sexe d'Alice et celle-ci gémit. De bien-être et d'impatience. C'était fou ce qu'elle désirait cet homme. Elle le connaissait peu pourtant, et le sexe sans sentiment c'était loin d'être son genre. Mais là, il y avait cette attraction, cette évidence…

Il glissa sans mal en elle, elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Quelques poussées et il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Elle s'agrippait à son dos, nichant sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur le plus possible. Elle était bien, pleine, vivante en cet instant. Vivante, c'était cela : elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante de sa vie.

Tout ce qui l'agaçait habituellement lui paraissait normal et agréable : la chaleur ambiante, la moiteur de leur corps, le claquement de leurs peaux, quoi qu'il était rare qu'elle eut l'occasion d'entendre ce bruit, la respiration difficile, les halètements…

Puis, sans prévenir, le plaisir grimpa… grimpa… grimpa en elle, et elle sentit qu'elle commençait à perdre pied.

Déjà ?!

Elle serra plus fort le corps de Jasper contre elle et il émit un petit grognement. Pour toute réponse, il caressa tendrement sa hanche et la pressa contre lui. Les gémissements d'Alice se firent plus forts et réguliers. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle allait devenir folle. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, elle renversa Jasper et s'assit sur lui, ralentissant un poil la cadence. Avec tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour en arriver là, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher en jouissant trop rapidement ! L'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être plus.

Elle fit des mouvements de bassin plus lents, plus langoureux. Jasper s'assit, de façon à la serrer plus contre lui. Ils rirent à l'unisson : aucun des deux ne voulait laisser l'autre mener la danse.

Finalement ce fut Jasper qui abdiqua, laissant sa belle faire. Il sentait que sa limite, à l'instar de celle de la jeune femme, arrivait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, de plus fort qu'avec ses précédentes conquêtes.

Maîtriser la situation procurait encore plus de plaisir à Alice. Sa position lui permettait de faire frotter son clitoris sur la verge de Jasper comme elle le voulait, de manière à ce que ses sensations soient les meilleures, les plus fortes possibles. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle n'allait vraiment plus tenir longtemps. Ses forces, comme son esprit, la quittaient peu à peu. Elle tira sur les épaules de Jasper pour lui redonner le contrôle de la situation, pour qu'il se rallonge sur elle. Elle sourit intérieurement en se disant que le beau blond la remplissait parfaitement, que cette communion entre eux était… parfaite. Cette dernière pensée lui fit définitivement perdre pied et un orgasme saisissant s'empara d'elle. Elle cria le nom de Jasper en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, en haletant comme une noyée qui sortait la tête hors de l'eau quelques secondes seulement. Tout son corps se cambra et se mit à trembler sous la vague, l'explosion même, de plaisir intense. Jasper ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la jouissance, serrant très fort le corps ballant d'Alice. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, à nouveau vidé de ses forces, mais en prenant garde à ne pas trop l'écraser.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, sans être gênés par leur transpiration, propre ou celle de l'autre. Alice qui avait sainte horreur de la moindre goutte de sueur en venait presque à l'apprécier. Presque ! C'était la dernière marque de leurs ébats, un arrière-goût du bonheur intense dans lequel elle avait été plongée.

Ils s'endormirent finalement bien vite, rattrapés par leur fatigue.

.

Le lendemain matin, bien qu'elle fût tentée, Alice ne prit pas le temps de regarder son amant dormir ou de prolonger leurs câlins. Elle rejeta la couette et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prête à se relever, mais un bras la retint par la taille et la fit retomber sur le matelas. La tête de Jasper apparut au-dessus d'elle, il affichait un air suspicieux.

- Dites-moi Mademoiselle Alice, vous n'espériez pas vous sauver discrètement pour arriver en premier voir le juge Black ?

- Mais… Bien sûr que non !

- Vraiment ?

- Ben… C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai couché avec toi, je te le jure ! C'était pas dans le but de te fatiguer pour avoir l'avantage sur toi.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- De toute façon je ne savais pas que la séance serait avancée à aujourd'hui quand je t'ai invité à manger.

- C'est exact. Mais dois-je te rappeler que la date de rencontre avec le juge était de toute manière fixée à aujourd'hui ?

- Oh c'est vrai. Mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi calculateur que toi ! J'allais préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Bon, très bien, je te crois.

Il chercha à tâtons son portable et regarda l'heure. Il se relaissa tomber sur l'oreiller. De toute façon il était encore tôt. Alice passa tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

- Beuh, tu colles ! Humph. Tu préfères te doucher pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner, ou rester encore au lit pendant que je me lave, puis y aller après ?

- Dodo.

Alice sourit et se leva à nouveau.

Elle revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Jasper était allongé sur le côté, lui tournant le dos et son corps se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration.

- Jasper ?

- Pas de réponse.

Elle posa sa main sur son omoplate et le secoua un peu.

- Eh, la marmotte !

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un grognement.

- On doit aller voir le juge dans 3h ! Je ne vais pas essayer de te devancer à tout prix, mais je ne t'attendrai pas si tu es en retard !

Jasper soupira et se leva. Il devait repasser chez lui pour se changer, et Alice et lui décidèrent de se retrouver sur le **boulevard** où se situait le bureau du juge Black.

Quand il arriva, Alice était déjà là, mais elle patientait sagement à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle sourit en le voyant arriver mais reprit rapidement une attitude professionnelle.

Une secrétaire aux cheveux blonds décolorés les fit entrer. Ça avait de la gueule ! Alice enviait les locaux. Mais très rapidement elle trouva plein de détails qui n'allaient pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT, foi d'Alice Cullen ! Par exemple, ce fauteuil n'allait absolument pas avec cette table, vis-à-vis des **courbes** et de la couleur. Et ce tableau ne collait pas avec l'atmosphère du lieu. Si elle avait eu la chance de travailler dans un aussi bel endroit, elle l'aurait décoré avec beaucoup plus de goût !

Ils patientèrent un peu, sans échanger un mot, avant de pouvoir entrer dans le bureau. Le juge se leva, serra la main aux deux avocats et les fit s'asseoir côte à côte. Ils commencèrent à parler du dossier, mais une guerre commençait entre les deux amants de la nuit passée. Cette entrevue était TRES importante pour leurs carrières respectives. A l'issue de ce rendez-vous, peut-être l'un d'eux aurait plu au juge qui, très influent dans le milieu de la Justice, serait un véritable tremplin. Il fallait absolument que le juge la choisisse elle et pas Jasper ! Mais il fallait absolument que le juge le choisisse lui et pas Alice… Cette dernière était embêtée. Jasper était très réputé, et quelle bonne réputation il avait ! Il fallait qu'elle soit meilleure que lui. Y arriverait-elle ? Elle en arriva à la conclusion que c'était trop risqué, et essaya… autre chose.

Elle se pencha en avant pour dévoiler un peu plus son si joli décolleté. Jasper soupira. Du peu qu'il connaissait Alice, il savait qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Mais il grogna ; c'est qu'elle risquait d'arriver à ses fins la demoiselle, elle ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents. Elle devait vraiment beaucoup vouloir ce contrat pour s'abaisser à ça. Dommage pour elle, lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Le juge n'adressa pas un regard à Alice. En réalité, il fixait Jasper. Alice fut d'abord vexée et bouda. Non mais sans blague ! Elle était jeune, jolie, sexy et avait des formes plus qu'avantageuses, et ce rustre ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention ! Puis elle saisit peu à peu la situation. Le juge lançait des regards en coin avec un petit sourire à Jasper, parfois un peu lubriques, ou pleins de sous-entendus. Alice explosa de rire intérieurement, le juge flashait sur son collègue. D'accord, elle ne pouvait compter que sur son talent et ses connaissances alors que le blond était avantagé (doublement avantagé puisqu'il était certainement meilleur qu'elle), mais cela promettait d'être amusant. Très amusant. Jasper le comprit aussi et devint tout blanc. Mais il se reprit rapidement. S'il était vrai qu'il en faisait à sa tête, traitant plus ou moins bien le cas des clients en fonction de ce qu'il pensait d'eux, il n'était pas totalement clean. Il s'abaissait souvent à des stratagèmes tordus et à manipuler les gens grâce à son immense charisme. Il avait un don pour percevoir les humeurs des gens et agir en fonction, afin de s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Ce n'était pas en restant parfaitement dans le droit chemin en utilisant les chemins les plus purs et éthiques qu'il en serait arrivé là. Il avait l'avantage, il le savait. Il avait besoin de ce contrat, il ne le laisserait pas filer.

Il se pencha en avant, fixant son regard métallique dans les yeux bruns du juge.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Juge Black.

Les yeux de ce dernier descendirent vers la main de Jasper, qui libérait un peu sa chemise. Le blond se mordilla la joue en continuant de fixer le juge, d'un regard plutôt langoureux. Soudain, il devint tout rouge, se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains en murmurant « je n'peux pas, je n'peux pas c'est trop ! »

Alice fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et dut partir aux toilettes se mouiller le visage pour se calmer. Jamais elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi drôle.

Soudain Jasper apparut derrière elle, alors qu'elle était encore en proie à son rire.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, le regard sévère, mais elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux et les abdos douloureux.

- Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te colle un procès que tu ne gagneras pas, et crois-moi, tu te souviendras de mes représailles toute ta vie, menaça-t-il sévèrement.

- Ha haha haha « Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Juge Black. » Hahaha, l'imita-t-elle entre deux rires, en prenant une voix grave et suave. Au secours je n'en peux plus !

- Si tu continues je t'égorge avec un **scalpel** !

- Je serai bien curieuse de savoir où tu vas le trouver, ton **scalpel** !

Il soupira et la regarda mi-sévèrement, mi-amusé.

-Eh, JURE-moi de ne le répéter à personne, c'est compris ?

-Oui, je te le promets. Hahaha !

-Bon, eh, ça suffit toi ! dit-il en plaisantant. On devrait y retourner. Quoique… je n'ai pas très envie d'y remettre les pieds. Plus jamais ! Beeeurk.

Finalement Jasper laissa tomber, il ne voulait pas obtenir une promotion de cette manière. Rien qu'à imaginer le juge Black et lui… Aaargh ! Il fit une proposition qui dérouta Alice.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. On ne se connait pas encore très bien mais j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir travailler, et ce que j'ai vu m'a beaucoup plu. Mes collègues du cabinet sont soit des bons à rien, soit des escrocs, soit des emmerdeurs imbus d'eux-mêmes…

- Tu te classes dans quelle catégorie ? Railla-t-elle.

- Tais-toi ! Avant que je ne regrette. Bien que tu sois complètement folle !

- Je préfère « charmante excentrique ».

- Mais tu vas me laisser finir, oui ? Bon, venons-en aux faits. Je veux que tu travailles avec moi. Ouvrons notre propre cabinet.

- ...

- Eh bien ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Toujours.

- Je… Certainement un des plus grands avocats du pays me propose de bosser avec lui ?

- Dans le même bureau.

- Sans personne autour ?

- Ca dépend… De toute façon, une porte ça peut se fermer à clef.

- Ouais c'est juste pour avoir un plan cul à disposition à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

- Avoue que tu en meurs d'envie aussi.

- Un point pour toi. Bien sûr que j'accepte de travailler avec toi. D'autant plus que tu es moins insupportable, hautain et snob que je le pensais.

- Merci, c'est adorable…

.

Une semaine plus tard, à peine, ils « emménageaient » dans un superbe bureau de cinq pièces situé au douzième étage d'un building, avec de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un décor absolument splendide. Alice sautillait de joie partout depuis des heures. Elle avait envoyé Jasper prendre rendez-vous avec les déménageurs, parce que bon, elle n'allait pas monter les meubles elle-même, pendant qu'elle nettoyait tout de fond en comble. Jasper arriva, des sacs à la main.

- STOP ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus avec tes chaussures sales !

- Alice… Il va bien falloir que des gens entrent ici un jour… On ne va pas demander à nos clients de retirer leurs chaussures à chaque fois !

- Ce n'est pas la question !

- Charmante excentrique… Et puis, si je ne peux pas rentrer, comment puis-je t'offrir… ce cadeau ?

Il sortit un paquet joliment décoré d'un des sacs qu'il portait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ?! Jasper sourit et posa le paquet sur la table de l'entrée, un des rares meubles déjà présents.

- Que dirais-tu d'inaugurer dignement ces magnifiques locaux avant ?

- Tu es certain que les clients seront ravis que nous fassions des choses pour adultes là où on va les accueillir ?

- Il suffit de ne pas le leur dire.

Leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et Alice fut assise sur la table, unique objet de la salle d'entrée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'immense baie vitrée de la salle du fond, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la porte ouverte. Elle était au Paradis, dans les bras de son ange blond.

***O*o*O***

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :D C'était le tout premier lemon que j'écrivais :o Mais bon j'en ai lu tellement que j'ai à peine galéré ! Ahem.

J'ai pas séparé Edward et Bella, parce que sinon je me serais faite tuer, décapitée et tout. Voilà, voilà. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé...

Bisous et merci encore :)


	4. OS 3 : Divorcer

**Affaire n°** : Divorcer...

**Futurs divorcés :** Edward et Bella

**Cas de divorce (Disclaimer)** : La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : WeddingOrDivorceContest

**Divorcer...**

« Edward ! Ça peut pas continuer ainsi... » Soupira Bella. « On est pas heureux... »

Bella était rentrée depuis environ une heure de chez Newton's et avait juste pris le temps de poser son sac avant de me lancer « la bombe ». Depuis nous tournions en rond dans notre petit salon, chacun essayant de faire « entendre raison » à l'autre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cercle sans fin. Depuis le tas de feuilles qu'elle avait posé sur la table du salon, qui tenait lieu d'épicentre à notre dispute, semblait me narguer.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Rappelle-toi notre week-end pour la Saint-Valentin... »

« Edward... » Soupira-t-elle. « J'ai jamais dit qu'on avait jamais été heureux toi et moi... C'était bien... au début... mais... on était trop jeunes... on est trop jeunes » répéta-t-elle d'un ton découragé.

« C'est pas toi qui me dis sans arrêt que l'âge n'est qu'un nombre ? Que ça n'a pas d'importance... »

« Si... mais... c'est pas pareil... je... on n'aurait jamais dû se marier... Notre mariage était une erreur... »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine.

Comment pouvait-elle dénigrer les plus beaux moments de ma vie comme ça ?

Après neuf mois de lune de miel à travers le monde avec le sénateur Phil Dwyer, son nouveau mari, la mère de Bella s'était soudain souvenue qu'elle avait une fille. Ils avaient alors fait escale à Forks, le week-end du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella et Renée, sa mère, avait décidé que sa fille repartirait avec eux pour finir le lycée à New-York dans une école privée. Donc ne voulant pas être séparés par un continent entier... nous avions fugué.

Ok... notre mariage n'avait pas été « traditionnel », mais c'était tout de même notre mariage.

Pour moi il était sacré.

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

Fugue à la hâte, pour repousser – empêcher – le départ de Bella pour New-York où sa mère exigeait son retour.

Départ précipité vers l'inconnu, nous avions roulé droit devant nous pendant des heures, sans but précis, ne cherchant qu'à mettre un maximum d'espace entre nous et ceux qui voulaient nous séparer. Ne nous arrêtant que pour retirer un maximum de liquide aux guichets et faire le plein de ma Volvo.

Fugue qui nous avait conduits à Las Vegas environ 20 heures plus tard. Las Vegas où nous nous étions dit « oui » devant un couple déguisé en Elvis et Marilyn.

Il m'avait fallu près d'une heure pour convaincre Bella que c'était LA solution. Une fois mariés, personne – même pas nos parents – ne pourrait nous séparer. J'y avais réfléchi depuis que nous avions passé la pancarte annonçant notre entrée dans le Nevada – état du mariage express – des heures plus tôt.

J'étais persuadé que tout irait bien, que nous pourrions nous en sortir, Bella travaillait à mi-temps chez Newton et moi j'assurais quelques heures de tutorat au lycée, je pouvais toujours demander à faire plus d'heures. Nous ne vivrions pas dans le grand luxe mais nos deux revenus devraient nous suffire pour prendre un petit appartement et continuer nos études.

J'avais tout de même insisté pour offrir une belle robe blanche à Bella. Ce n'était peut-être pas LE mariage du siècle mais c'était NOTRE mariage, et je voulais faire ça avec autant de classe que possible. Ni jeans usés, ni converses. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour Bella puisse regretter de ne pas avoir de belles photos à montrer à nos enfants.

Elle avait fini par accepter à condition que j'achète également de quoi me changer. J'avais facilement trouvé un costume gris très sombre et une chemise noire. Des chaussures de ville mais pas de cravate, je n'aimais pas ça – j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer – et je ne savais pas les nouer. Puis de toute façon Bella adorait quand je portais une chemise au col ouvert, d'après elle ça me donnait un côté chic et décontracté.

Pendant que Bella se changeait dans la chambre du motel que j'avais louée, j'étais allé faire un tour sur Las Vegas **boulevard** et je nous avais déniché deux alliances identiques dans une petite bijouterie.

Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde, elles étaient faites pour nous.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions légalement mari et femme, M et Mme Cullen, et nous consommions pour la première fois notre amour. Jusqu'à ce jour, nous avions explorés toutes les bases – plus d'une fois même – mais Bella ne s'estimait pas prête pour le « Home Run » alors j'avais été patient.

Bien sûr, je lui avais assuré que ce n'était pas une obligation, ce n'était pas parce que nous étions mari et femme que nous devions absolument 'consommer' notre union. J'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes simplement en la tenant serrée dans mes bras toute la nuit.

Je me rappellerais pour le reste de ma vie ce qu'elle m'avait répondu :

« C'est notre nuit de noces Edward... on ne va quand même pas la passer à remplir des grilles de **Sudoku**... »

J'avais rigolé un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'avais plutôt pensé faire de l'**Origami**... j'voulais t'apprendre à faire des cocottes en papier... »

Bella s'était approchée de moi dans sa magnifique robe blanche en dentelle, elle avait posé ses mains sur mes avant-bras pour fixer ses grands yeux bruns dans les miens.

« Je t'aime Edward... et je veux faire l'amour avec toi... » Avait-elle alors murmuré.

Bien entendu, j'étais un garçon normal de 18 ans (avec les hormones qui allaient avec) alors oui... j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec Bella depuis des mois, depuis que nous sortions ensemble, même avant pour être honnête, peut-être pas depuis la première fois que je l'avais vue mais depuis que je m'étais aperçu qu'elle avait des seins – bien formés – cachés sous ses sweat-shirts un peu trop grands pour elle.

J'étais un garçon... hein...

Et tout ce que j'avais pu fantasmer depuis tellement longtemps avait été bien en-dessous de la réalité... La « technique » n'avait pas été parfaite mais depuis, nous nous étions grandement améliorés...

La « pratique »... encore et toujours...

Je souris en me souvenant de chacune de nos étreintes.

Ok... ça n'avait pas été « rose » tous les jours... on avait eu des débuts compliqués...

Je grimaçai en me rappelant à l'accueil que nous avaient réservé nos parents à notre retour de Las Vegas, trois jours après notre mariage.

Ma mère avait été furieuse : j'avais osé fuguer et me marier à la sauvette à Las Vegas. Même Emmett (mon frère, de cinq ans mon aîné) ne s'était pas risqué à lui faire un coup pareil. Mais nous nous en étions bien tirés. J'avais craint qu'Esmé ne pique un **scalpel** dans la trousse médicale de Carlisle mais, heureusement pour moi, Esmé n'était pas capable de rester fâchée contre ses enfants trop longtemps.

Mon père avait été le plus compréhensif : nous étions rentrés sains et saufs... et mariés. Il aurait préféré qu'on attende... qu'on soit plus âgés... qu'on ait au moins fini le lycée... Le discours adulte et responsable quoi... mais dans l'ensemble, il acceptait pas si mal la situation.

Charlie avait été le plus dur à cerner, il était à la fois soulagé, heureux et furieux : d'un côté, sa fille unique allait bien, elle allait continuer à vivre près de lui à Forks... mais pas avec lui puisque nous étions mariés. Mais de l'autre, sa fille unique s'était mariée sans lui et à Vegas !

Renée avait été la pire, elle avait quasiment renié Bella pour avoir osé lui « faire ça » : Qu'est-ce que les gens allait dire ? La Belle-fille de Phil Dwyer – Sénateur et possible futur gouverneur de New-York – qui refuse de venir finir ses études dans l'école prestigieuse (fréquentée uniquement de « filles et fils de ») que Renée avait elle-même choisie, puis qui s'enfuit pour se marier à Vegas... ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne image... Il fallait étouffer l'affaire et surtout faire annuler notre – ridicule – mariage.

Nous avions tenu bon.

Nous avions lutté argument contre argument et finalement nos familles s'étaient résignées.

Mes parents nous avaient même aidés à trouver un appartement, n'hésitant pas à se porter garants et à nous avancer la caution.

Seul « problème », nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de Renée depuis qu'elle était retournée à New York, trois ou quatre semaines après notre retour.

Oui... les débuts de notre vie commune n'avaient pas été simples, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas... mais n'était-ce pas le cas pour chaque couple qui s'installait pour la première fois ?

Nous avions chacun nos habitudes, nos petites manies, nos petits tocs... Je laissais traîner mes chaussettes partout et Bella ne rebouchait jamais le tube de dentifrice.

Nous avancions doucement. À notre rythme. De compromis en concessions. Des petits ajustements nécessaires à chaque situation. Nous n'étions pas parfaits, mais nous nous aimions. Nous apprenions à vivre ensemble.

Et voilà que Bella voulait mettre fin à notre mariage.

Je pensais même que depuis Noël tout allait pour le mieux. Que nous avions enfin trouvé notre rythme.

Même si c'est vrai qu'avec l'effervescence qui marquait à la fois la fin de l'année scolaire – un surplus d'heures supplémentaires pour moi – et le début de la saison estivale – toujours plus de travail chez Newton's pour Bella – sans oublier les longues séances de révisions pour nos examens, c'était un peu tendu entre nous.

Nous étions fatigués et nous avions eu du mal à faire coordonner nos horaires pour avoir un peu de temps juste « à nous » mais ce n'avait été que l'affaire de quelques semaines et maintenant que nous avions fini de passer nos examens, je pensais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Nous avions même adopté un adorable couple de petits chatons – tous les deux noirs avec de petites taches blanches, sûrement un frère et une soeur – que le père de Bella avait retrouvé dans un squat, nous construisions notre avenir.

Et pourtant elle était là devant moi à brandir un MSA (Marital Settlement Agreement). Elle avait tout prévu et m'avait mis au pied du mur.

Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je n'avais aucune envie de divorcer et surtout je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle voulait mettre un terme à notre mariage avant même son premier anniversaire.

« Une erreur ? C'est à ce mot que tu résumes notre mariage et les neuf derniers mois ? » M'écriai-je en en lui montrant la petite alliance qui ornait mon annulaire gauche.

Bella soupira et se retourna pour traverser notre salon.

« C'est pas vraiment le mot... mais Edward... il faut se rendre à l'évidence... on y arrive plus... ça marche pas... » Murmura-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui marche pas ? Dis-moi... parce que je pensai bêtement qu'on avait réussi à trouver une sorte d'équilibre... Dis-moi... je peux faire des efforts... »

Bella se retourna et regarda dans ma direction sans réellement me regarder.

« Tu vois... c'est justement ça le problème... on fait des efforts... tout le temps... pour tout... et j'en peux plus... »

Chacun de ses mots était comme un couteau planté directement dans mon cœur. Je n'avais pas l'impression de faire tant d'efforts que ça...

« Et tu as décidé comme ça que le divorce était la solution... Sans jamais en discuter... » Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour calmer la colère que je sentais monter en moi. « Tu pensais que j'allais signer comme ça... sans rien dire... »

« Je... Je sais pas... je... pensais... que oui... tu... te rendrais à l'évidence... on est trop jeunes pour être mariés... » Répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Une idée – horrible – traversa mon esprit.

« Il y a un autre homme ? Je... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demandai-je du bout des lèvres, pas certain de savoir si je voulais entendre la réponse ou non.

« Non ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Bien sûr que non ! » Elle se tourna vers moi tellement en colère que j'aurai pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles puis ajouta : « C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis CE genre de fille ? »

« Je sais pas Bella ! » Criai-je. « Il y a deux heures je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de femme à demander le divorce ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit rien alors je repris :

« Visiblement, j'avais tort... Je ne te reconnais pas bébé... qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Mais rien... je... c'est fini... c'est tout... » Soupira-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une porte de sortie.

J'étais perdu. Vraiment. Plus elle essayait de s'expliquer moins elle était claire.

« Je comprends pas... je TE comprends pas... il y a trois semaines – quand on a reçu l'acceptation pour UCLA – tu étais heureuse et maintenant on devrait se séparer ! On fait comment pour l'université ? Je te rappelle qu'on a obtenu un studio pour couple marié à côté du campus... ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse changer de mode d'hébergement... »

« Je... je... » Elle marqua une pause hésitante. « Je vais... j'irai pas à UCLA... »

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Bella ne voulait plus aller à l'université ?

Je savais pourtant qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours de devenir institutrice. On avait cherché exprès des universités qui nous permettaient de faire les études que nous voulions – enseignement pour Bella et médecine pour moi – sans être séparés par des milliers de kilomètres.

« Tu ne veux plus faire des études pour devenir instit ? » Lui demandai-je toujours surpris.

« Je... je... Si... je vais devenir prof... mais pas à UCLA... je... je vais aller à New York... je... je suis admise à Columbia... »

Columbia ?

On avait même pas envoyé de dossiers de candidature pour Columbia !

C'était une université de l'Ivy League... bien au-dessus de nos moyens. Même en cumulant les prêts étudiants avec la bourse que nous avions obtenue, nous ne pouvions même pas penser intégrer l'une des universités les mieux cotées du pays alors à quoi bon postuler.

« Columbia ? Que... Comment ? »

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux... comme si elle était gênée. Je la connaissais si bien... ou pensais la connaître.

« Tu as postulé pour Columbia sans me le dire ? Tu... Je sais que j'ai dit que nous devions regarder les prix des universités... que nous n'avions pas les moyens de nous offrir une « grande » fac... mais... je... si tu tenais tellement à aller à Columbia... je... j'aurais trouvé une solution... j'aurai pris un boulot à temps plein pour que tu puisses suivre les cours que tu voulais... j'aurais fait médecine plus tard... je... »

Si Bella avait postulé pour d'autres universités sans me le dire c'est qu'elle envisageait le divorce depuis un moment. Les délais d'inscription étaient passés depuis des mois.

Elle me regarda, surprise, émue même.

« Tu aurais fait ça ? Tu aurais « sacrifié » tes études pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de cette absurde conversation.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui pris la main, jouant machinalement avec son alliance.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... » Avouai-je doucement. « Bella... Demande-moi la lune et j'irai la décrocher pour toi... » Je fermai les yeux en essayant de contenir mon amertume. « Et toi... tu postules à Columbia sans même m'en parler... »

Je retins difficilement une grimace lorsque Bella dénoua nos doigts et s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de me répondre.

« Non... bien sûr que non... »

« Alors comment ? » M'énervai-je. Je n'étais pas idiot, une place à Columbia ça n'arrivait pas 'comme ça'... en claquant des doigts. « Et tu vas habiter où ? New York c'est pas Forks... je pense pas qu'on trouve un petit appart' pas cher au dernier moment... »

« Je... j'ai une place dans le Woodbridge Hall... je devais partager un petit appartement mais finalement je serais seule... »

Woodbridge Hall ! Je connaissais pas vraiment New York ou le campus de Columbia mais je savais que c'était une résidence très prisée et hors de prix – environ 10 000 Dollars par année – en plus des frais de scolarité, c'était largement au-dessus de ses moyens. Surtout si elle était seule.

« Comment ? » Demandai-je à nouveau, je cherchai mes mots. « Tu veux de faire me croire que le doyen de Columbia t'a appelé comme ça... pour te proposer une place et un studio dans une des meilleures résidences étudiantes du campus... »

A nouveau, Bella me tourna le dos, elle regarda par la fenêtre quelques minutes sans rien dire. Perdue dans ses pensées.

« Non... c'est... c'est ma mère... enfin Phil... il est... ami avec le doyen de Columbia... il... »

Ben voilà... pas besoin d'en écouter plus... tout s'expliquait : le gouverneur Dwyer – Phil avait été élu en avril – était intervenu. Il avait dû demander une « faveur » à un de ses anciens camarades : une place dans sa prestigieuse université pour sa belle-fille adorée (alors qu'il avait pas dû passer plus de trois semaines avec Bella). Place accordée bien entendu... sûrement en contrepartie d'une nouvelle aile dans une des nombreuses bibliothèques du campus.

« Phil... Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles de Renée depuis qu'elle était retournée à New York... elle a même pas répondu à nos cartes de vœux pour la nouvelle année... »

A mon tour je regardai autour de moi comme si la 'logique' de tout ça se trouvait quelque part. Mais non. Les meubles étaient toujours les mêmes, pas forcément assortis, le vieux canapé aux motifs fleuris était juste à côté du fauteuil en cuir.

Fauteuil en cuir où Pandi et **Panda** – nos chatons – étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, têtes relevées, ils semblaient suivre notre échange. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils comprennent réellement l'enjeu – l'importance – de ce qui se jouait actuellement.

« Ça... ça c'est fait super vite... » Hésita-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « J'ai appelé ma mère... pour l'inviter à la remise de diplôme la semaine prochaine... Je... on a parlé... et voilà... »

Voilà. Elles avaient « parlé »...

J'imaginai très bien ce que Renée avait pu lui dire. Que j'étais pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour Bella... Que ce mariage était une erreur... Que personne ne devrait se marier avant 30 ans... Qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bella fasse la même 'bêtise' qu'elle et qu'elle se retrouve avec un bébé avant même d'avoir 20 ans... Là, Renée avait dû lui ressortir le couplet _« Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir eu... tu es le soleil de ma vie _(soleil qu'elle avait pas hésité à renvoyer vivre chez son père quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter le sénateur Dwyer) _mais j'ai __dû__ renoncer à faire des études, avoir une carrière... vraiment je t'aime... mais j'aurai préféré avoir attendu avant de m'engager avec ton père... ça nous aurait évité un divorce douloureux... à tous les trois... »_ Elle avait dû faire culpabiliser Bella au maximum et le résultat était là.

Ma femme demandait le divorce pour partir de l'autre côté des USA.

« Elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau Bella... tu ne le vois pas... des parents c'est pas sensé agir comme ça... c'est sensé soutenir leur enfant... quoi qu'il fasse... comme le font mes parents... »

« Désolée de ne pas avoir des parents aussi parfaits que les tiens ! Désolée que mes parents n'aient pas accepté notre mariage comme les tiens ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Je te parle pas de parents parfaits... parce que les miens ne le sont pas... je te parle de parents compréhensifs et non égoïstes... tout l'inverse de Renée... parce que je te rappelle que Charlie a fini par accepter notre mariage... il regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu te conduire à l'autel ! »

« Arrête de t'en prendre à Renée... c'est ma mère ! Et elle n'est pas responsable de nos problèmes de couple... elle n'a fait que me proposer une alternative... et j'ai décidé toute seule d'accepter... je suis assez grande pour ça... C'est ce que je veux... »

« Alors tu me quittes... et tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! » M'emportai-je. « On devait être un couple toi et moi ! Tu te souviens ?_ 'Pour toujours ! Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...'_ » Je citai une partie de nos vœux de mariage. « Mais tu as décidé toute seule de m'abandonner (à jamais?)... de divorcer... »

« Edward... » Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme, presque implorante. « Il ne faut pas que tu vois les choses comme ça... »

« Je ne peux pas les voir autrement… je regrette... parce que c'est moi qui vais te perdre... et ce n'est pas mon choix... ce ne sera pas mon choix. »

Je m'approchai d'elle et prenant son visage en coupe entre mes mains, je la forçai à me regarder. Les yeux de Bella étaient embués de larmes, comme si elle regrettait le divorce.

« Je t'aime Bella... »

Et avant qu'elle puisse me répondre que, elle, elle ne m'aimait plus, je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella, les deux mains sur mon torse, commença par essayer de me repousser doucement, sans réelle conviction, puis laissant ses mains, glisser sur mes hanches, elle répondit avec fougue à mon baiser.

Totalement envoûté par son parfum au **litchi** sauvage, et son goût, j'approfondis notre étreinte, relâchant son visage mes mains allèrent entourer sa taille fine pour la serrer plus près de moi.

J'étais perdu...

Sa tête voulait me quitter mais son corps ne semblait pas être d'accord. Comme toujours, son petit corps répondait à chacun de mes gestes, à chacune de mes caresses. Une part de moi espérait que son corps réussirait à convaincre sa tête de ne pas me quitter.

Tout dépendrait de ce que pensait son cœur... et si le matin en me levant j'aurai pu parier tout ce que je possédais sur terre que Bella m'aimait et qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, à ce moment précis – malgré le baiser qu'elle me rendait – j'aurai été incapable de dire ou même savoir si elle m'aimait toujours.

J'étais réellement perdu dans un **labyrinthe** d'émotions. Avais-je le droit de continuer, de faire l'amour à ma femme si celle-ci voulait me quitter ? Même si son corps semblait être d'accord, est-ce que cela avait du sens si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi ?

J'hésitai... je la voulais... je la désirai...

Mais en avais-je le droit ?

C'est Bella qui décida à ma place.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et elle se recula de quelques centimètres. L'espace d'une seconde je crus qu'elle allait définitivement me repousser mais au lieu de ça, ses mains glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et remontèrent rapidement sur mon torse emportant sur leur passage le coton léger.

Une fois débarrassés du vêtement, ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans mes cheveux et guidèrent fermement ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne. Quand sa langue s'infiltra entre mes lèvres je perdis le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur la situation.

Je repoussai Bella jusqu'au comptoir qui séparait le coin cuisine de la partie salon. La saisissant par la taille, je la hissai sur le plan de travail et m'installai entre ses cuisses. À mon tour je la délestai de son haut et révélai à mon regard un magnifique soutien-gorge turquoise orné d'une délicate dentelle blanche.

Sa poitrine était si belle et je la savais si douce.

Dédaignant sa bouche tentante, je posai mes lèvres sur la **courbe** délicate de son cou. Je mordillai le petit triangle de peau sensible juste derrière son oreille pendant quelques instants avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je fis tomber une myriade de petits baisers sur le haut de ses seins alors que mes mains remontaient lentement sur son dos pour venir décrocher l'attache de son sous-vêtement.

Aussitôt, je capturai une de ses pointes dressées par le plaisir entre mes lèvres, la titillant doucement pour commencer puis je la mordillai plus ou moins durement.

Chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes caresses, faisait naître un doux gémissement dans la gorge de Bella. Gémissements qui résonnaient comme la plus belle des **symphonies** à mes oreilles.

J'aimais ça.

Bella avait toujours été si réceptive à mes caresses.

A mon tour je poussai une plainte de plaisir en sentant ses doigts tirer fortement sur mes mèches.

C'était si bon.

J'enroulai ma main autour de son autre sein et lui fis subir du bout des doigts les mêmes tortures que celles que j'infligeai au premier avec mes lèvres. J'alternai les « traitements » sur sa minuscule pointe dressée, tirant, pinçant, caressant la chair sensible jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dure.

Je grognai en sentant ses mains lâcher mes cheveux pour venir caresser mon torse, ses ongles grattant la peau sensible de ma poitrine, laissant comme une traînée de feu sur leur passage.

Puis sans que je m'en rende compte, Bella avait détaché le premier bouton de mon jean pour glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur de mon boxer, ses doigts s'enroulant fermement autour de mon sexe.

Cajolant d'abord doucement les contours brûlants de mon érection, elle donna rapidement un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu à sa main, exactement comme j'aimai être caressé.

Elle le savait parfaitement.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, je me dépêchai de dégrafer son pantacourt et tirai dessus pour le faire descendre sur ses cuisses. Tâche rendue délicate par nos positions, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décider à relâcher même un peu notre étreinte. Finalement, et sans desserrer l'étau de ses doigts autour de mon membre, Bella réussit à se hisser sur ma taille suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse faire glisser le vêtement sur ses jambes.

Deux ou trois battements de jambes plus tard, le pantacourt gisait en tas à mes pieds et je me redressai légèrement pour la regarder. Bella ne portait plus qu'une toute petite culotte agrémentée d'un nœud fait de la même dentelle blanche que celle du soutien-gorge.

Elle était si belle.

L'image même de la sensualité et de la tentation.

« Edward... »

Sa voix était rauque et pleine de désir. Un appel au plaisir.

Appel auquel je ne résistai pas.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de finir de nous déshabiller, je me contentai de dégager mon sexe dressé de sa prison de tissu et décalai son dessous sur le côté avant de venir appuyer mon gland contre sa fente humide.

J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, ses merveilleux bruns brillants de larmes – difficilement – contenues et la pensée que peut-être c'était des larmes de peine, me déchira le cœur. Comme Bella ne fit pas mine de me repousser, je m'enfonçai lentement en elle, savourant sa chaleur autour de moi. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil lorsque je m'immobilisai tout au fond de son ventre. Je penchai le visage et posant mes lèvres sur sa joue, je vins laper la petite perle salée du bout de la langue.

Bella noua ses bras autour de mon cou me donnant ainsi le signal pour commencer à bouger. Posant une main sa hanche et l'autre sur le galbe de sa cuisse, je me reculai un peu, juste quelques centimètres, et revins aussitôt en elle.

Puis je recommençai.

Encore.

Et encore.

Imposant dès le début un rythme rapide et fort, j'allais et venais dans sa chaleur intime, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par nos légers gémissements, j'adorai entendre Bella couiner à chaque fois que je venais taper au plus profond d'elle. C'était pour moi la plus belle des mélodies. Je redoublai d'ardeur en pensant que peut-être c'était la dernière fois que je l'entendais.

C'était sûrement égoïste de ma part mais si elle persistait à vouloir le divorce, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne à jamais que j'avais été le premier à l'aimer physiquement. Que ça avait toujours bon entre nous. Plus que bon même. Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne à jamais de la sensation de mon sexe se mouvant en elle. Qu'une part d'elle se souvienne de moi pour toujours.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avions passé comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre – moi cherchant à me fondre en elle, elle plantant ses ongles dans mon dos, griffant ma peau, me marquant de façon indélébile – sans nous quitter du regard.

Totalement perdu dans un océan chocolaté, je réalisai à peine que je m'approchai de plus en plus du précipice, tel un plongeur de l'extrême qui se tenait sur le rebord du **ponton** prêt à plonger dans le vide d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Bella... » Gémis-je doucement.

Je l'implorai.

De basculer avec moi ?

De ne pas me quitter ?

Les deux, sûrement.

J'accentuai encore plus chacun de mes coups de reins. Cherchant sa jouissance autant que la mienne.

Lorsque je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon membre, je plongeai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai, durement, avalant son cri d'extase directement à la source. Je la rejoignis au paradis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, me libérant au plus profond de son ventre.

Vidé, je relâchai sa bouche et blottis mon visage contre son cou. J'inspirai profondément, me galvanisant de son odeur, je cherchai à calmer ma respiration, calquant mon souffle sur le rythme cardiaque de Bella que je sentais battre sous mes lèvres.

« C'était... » Sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

« Merveilleux... » Terminai-je pour elle avant d'ajouter en embrassant la peau si douce de son cou : « Je t'aime Bella... Tellement... »

Je la sentis se raidir sous mes caresses puis posant ses mains à plat sur poitrine, elle me repoussa fermement. Je reculai, grimaçant quand mon sexe – encore à demi érigé – quitta la chaleur du sien. J'essayai retrouver notre merveilleux contact visuel mais elle gardait la tête baissée, fuyant toujours mon regard.

« Je... Parfois s'aimer ne suffit pas... ça ne change rien Edward... C'est fini entre nous... »

Elle me repoussa encore une fois et je faillis tomber à la renverse en voulant reculer d'un pas, me prenant les pieds dans le jean enroulé autour de mes chevilles.

Toujours sans me regarder, Bella sauta de son perchoir et abandonnant ses habits derrière elle, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain sans que je puisse trouver un mot pour la retenir.

Abasourdi, je remontais rapidement mon boxer et mon pantalon puis ramassai les vêtements de Bella que je posai sur le tabouret à côté de moi.

Je m'écroulai dans le canapé alors que j'entendais l'eau commencer à couler dans la salle de bain. Hier... que dis-je ce matin encore, je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de rejoindre ma femme sous la douche.

Ma femme... qui voulait devenir mon ex-femme...

Bizarre la **conjugaison**...

Je pouvais décliner le verbe « aimer » au passé, au présent et au futur : Je l'aimai depuis toujours... je l'aime encore... et je savais que je l'aimerai toujours... – mais Bella semblait avoir oublié le présent... et le futur...

Notre futur... celui que nous imaginions depuis presque deux ans.

Oublié...

Comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant un double poids atterrir sur mes cuisses : les chats avaient quitté leur fauteuil pour venir me faire un câlin.

« Je crois que c'est sérieux les chatons... Maman va nous quitter... vraiment... »

« Miaou... » Panda vint frotter sa tête contre mon nez. Comme si elle voulait me consoler.

Pour être honnête j'ignorai encore ce que je ressentais... j'avais l'impression que rien n'était réel, que j'allai me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Je me pinçai pour vérifier.

Rien.

Mon pire cauchemar devenait réalité :

Bella me quittait.

« Mais vous en faites pas... papa ne va pas vous abandonner... »

Bella ressortit de la salle de bain peut-être une demi-heure plus tard, elle était enroulée dans une grande serviette bleue, son visage était rouge et bouffi comme si elle avait passé son temps à pleurer sous la douche. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens. C'est elle qui voulait me quitter. Traversant le couloir, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Serrant les chats contre moi, je fermai les yeux et essayai de deviner ce qu'elle faisait de l'autre côté du mur. J'entendis le grincement particulier de la porte de la penderie, elle devait se chercher des habits. Et encore d'autres bruits, comme si elle fouillait dans les placards... Bizarre. D'ordinaire Bella se contentait de prendre les premiers habits sur la pile, s'assurant seulement qu'ils étaient assortis : pas de pois avec des rayures.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et elle sortit de la chambre, habillée, coiffée d'une queue de cheval basse, la sangle d'un petit sac de voyage passée sur son épaule.

Elle entra lentement dans le salon et posa son sac à ses pieds.

« Tu pars ? »

Bravo Edward... tu commences à enfoncer les portes ouvertes...

« Je... je peux pas rester... » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Tu vas aller où ? »

C'était plus fort que moi. J'étais inquiet, je voulais être sûr qu'elle avait un 'point de chute'.

« Je vais aller chez Charlie... je... je vais lui expliquer... pour... pour l'université... pour... pour le divorce... »

Je grimaçai. De combien de temps je disposai avant que Charlie ne débarque à l'appartement pour m'en mettre une ? Quoique Bella lui dise, il trouverait forcément un moyen de mettre la 'faute' sur mon dos. Après tout, c'était un père.

Elle hésita un instant alors j'en profitai pour lui poser une autre question. Peut-être que si je la retenais suffisamment longtemps, elle resterait.

« Tu pars quand pour New-York ? »

« Juste après la remise des diplômes... ma mère m'a réservé une place sur le vol de vendredi après-midi. »

Si tôt ? Mais en même temps... elle avait pris sa décision... alors pourquoi rester ?

« Tu vas signer le MSA ? » finit par me demander Bella en saisissant ledit papier sur la table basse.

« Si je ne le signe pas... tu resteras ? » Mon ton était peut-être un peu sec, mais bon, j'avais des excuses, j'étais en train de me faire plaquer.

« Non... ça rendrait juste le divorce plus compliqué... »

« Alors oui... je signerai... je te le rendrais lundi... je voudrais que Carlisle y jette un œil. »

« Tu vas toujours chez tes parents dimanche ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bien sûr... c'est mon anniversaire... mes parents seraient déçus si je ne venais pas souffler mes bougies... je m'en voudrais de gâcher la fête... Carlisle pourra relire le MSA entre le rôti et le gâteau... à moins que j'attende après... » Dis-je sur un ton quelque peu ironique.

« Très bien... » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je... je passerai récupérer le reste de mes affaires pendant ce temps... »

Je pouffai en pensant à quelque chose de pas vraiment drôle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Rien... un constat... on s'est marié le jour de tes 18 ans... on divorce le jour de mes 19 ans... la boucle est bouclée non ? »

« Edward... » Commença-t-elle doucement.

Je me demandai si c'était réellement du regret que je voyais briller dans ses yeux mais elle se reprit vite, à tel point je crus l'avoir imaginé.

« Tu... tu veux garder lequel ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi elle parlait ?

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. « Je garde ma voiture et tu gardes ton camion. Quelle question... »

« Je parlai pas de ça... mais les chats... tu préfères garder Pandi ou Panda ? »

« QUOI ?! » M'écriai-je en redressant.

Je grimaçai en sentant les chatons planter leurs griffes dans la peau dénudée de mon abdomen. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas aimé mon brusque changement de position.

« Ils sont deux... je pensai qu'on pourrait en prendre un chacun... »

« Tu pensais mal... les chatons resteront ensemble... »

« Je pensais que ça serait équitable... je sais que Panda te suit à la trace et qu'elle adore dormir dans l'étui de ta guitare... alors si tu gardes Panda... il me paraît juste que je prenne Pandi avec moi... »

« Ben tu sais quoi Bella... j'vais t'apprendre un truc... La vie n'est pas juste... Regarde... ma femme me quitte du jour au lendemain... c'est juste ça ? Non... Alors les chats resteront avec moi... » M'énervai-je.

« Mais... »

« Mais rien du tout ! Tu es celle qui part Bella... je pense que ça me donne le droit de garde... alors ils vont venir avec moi... à LA... »

Elle me fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira.

« Tu as raison... je... je suis désolée... j'voulais pas te faire de peine... j'aurai voulu... je sais pas... que... que ça se passe mieux... »

« Honnêtement Bella... je pense pas qu'il existe un cas de figure où je l'aurai 'bien pris'... mais je m'en remettrai... enfin... j'essayerai... »

Je mentais. Éhontément.

Mon cœur était en train de se briser. Morceau par morceau. Et j'ignorai si jour je réussirai à recoller les morceaux.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et tendis les bras dans ma direction.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle. J'arrêtai de respirer. « Je voudrais leur dire en revoir. »

Bien sûr... qu'est-ce que tu t'étais imaginé Edward ?

« Vas-y... fais... »

Bella s'approcha et prit les deux chatons dans ses bras. Elle les câlina un moment, leur murmurant des choses comme 'vous allez me manquer...', 'Soyez sages avec papa...', 'je vous aime mes chatons' puis elle releva la tête et me demanda :

« Tu... tu m'enverras des photos ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Comme tu veux... »

« Ça me ferait plaisir... »

Finalement, elle se baissa pour reposer Pandi et Panda au sol puis se releva lentement. Elle lissa machinalement le tissu de son jean avant de dresser la tête. Bella regardait dans ma direction mais sans me regarder véritablement.

« Je vais y aller... »

« Bien... »

Je me relevai enfin alors qu'elle ramassait son sac de voyage. Machinalement je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte, que devais-je dire ?

Il y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

Quel était le protocole à suivre quand son épouse, l'amour de sa vie, la personne avec qui on voulait passer le reste de son existence, quittait définitivement le domicile conjugal...

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Bella... J'espère que tu trouveras à New York ce que j'ai pas su t'apporter... Sache que je t'aimerai toujours » Murmurai-je en tentant de refouler mes larmes.

Ma vie était en train de prendre un nouveau virage à 90 degrés, prenant une route **perpendiculaire** à celle que j'avais commencé à tracer presque un an plus tôt.

« Je suis désolée Edward... Vraiment... Adieu... »

Sa voix était froide, dénuée d'émotion, aussi mécanique que celle d'un **robot**. Puis sans un regard elle ouvrit la porte et quitta notre foyer sans se retourner.

Je restai là, sur le pas de la porte, à la regarder disparaître dans les escaliers. Quand j'entendis la lourde porte cochère de l'immeuble se fermer derrière Bella, je claquai la porte de l'appartement.

Je m'adossai contre le battant et me laissai lentement glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assis par terre. Aussitôt Pandi et Panda arrivèrent en trottinant, je les attrapai et les posai sur mes cuisses.

« Elle est partie... maman ne reviendra pas... »

Je laissai ma tête reposer contre la porte et fixai le plafond, laissant mes larmes couler silencieusement le long de mes joues.

FIN


	5. OS 4 : Quand l'amour ne suffit plus

**Affaire n° : **Quand l'amour ne suffit plus  
**Futurs divorcés ou autres intervenants :** Edward/Bella  
**Cas de divorce (Disclaimer) :** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.  
Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : WeddingOrDivorceContest

**/ !\ ATTENTION / !\**

**Avant de vous abandonner à votre lecture, j'adresse un message aux âmes sensibles.**

**Ici, ni violence, ni vulgarité. Par contre, le contexte psychologique dans lequel je plonge mon couple peut être difficile. Donc si vous êtes sensibles ou baignant dans les hormones (femmes enceintes, jeunes mamans), je vous déconseille vivement de lire cet OS.**

**Pour les autres, on se retrouve en bas )**

Une douce caresse sur l'arête de ma mâchoire me tira du sommeil. Ouvrant un œil pour tenter de me situer, je le refermai aussi sec, ébloui par la vive lumière du soleil matinal. J'étais complètement déboussolé et une douleur insoutenable me fendait le crâne. Je ne me souvenais pas être rentré chez moi, et pourtant, après un nouveau bref coup d'œil, j'avais parfaitement identifié mon salon.

J'étais avachi à plat ventre sur le canapé, et Bella -ma femme- me caressait le visage du bout des doigts.

- Debout Edward la marmotte. Tu as presque dormi douze heures.

Sérieusement, pensai-je en grognant tandis que je tentais vainement de me retourner sur le canapé. J'étais tout endolori. Presque autant que lorsque je dormais sur une table d'examen pendant mes gardes de nuit à l'hôpital. Et puis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir peu -ou pas- dormi… Visiblement, je devais couver une sacrée grippe.

Bella me regardait de ses grands yeux chocolat. Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle me réveillait, qu'elle me touchait. Et pourtant, elle était bien là.

Sa main avait quitté ma joue pour descendre vers ma clavicule que ma blouse de bloc laissait voir. Ma blouse de bloc ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas changé avant de rentrer ? Punaise, je devais vraiment être naze !

Mais mes questions -bien trop existentielles- passèrent rapidement à la trappe. Bella profitant du col en V du vêtement médical, jouait sur ma peau avec ses ongles longs. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et court-circuita l'ensemble de mes neurones. Enfin, non… un bon petit nombre avait visiblement survécu afin de faire savoir à une partie de moi qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Et il apparaissait clairement que cette parcelle de mon corps était plus vive que moi.

Ma femme m'embrassait à présent. Cette fois, je réussis à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour me mettre sur le dos. Aussitôt fait, j'attrapai la main de Bella pour l'attirer sur moi. Elle ne se fit pas prier. La coquine.

Instinctivement nos corps s'emboîtèrent à la perfection. Cette sensation retrouvée balaya un horrible sentiment de manque qui m'oppressait sans que j'arrive à savoir pourquoi.

Un long moment, je me contentais de la tenir fermement contre moi, me délectant de la chaleur de nos baisers et de sa silhouette épousant la mienne. Puis au bout d'un court instant, mes mains comme habitées par leur propre conscience, entrèrent en mouvement. Quittant les côtes de ma femme où elles étaient jusqu'alors naturellement posées, elles ondulèrent le long de sa colonne jusqu'à plonger au creux de ses reins pour finalement échouer sur ses fesses.

Fesses au galbe parfait que je découvrais simplement cachées derrière un shorty de dentelle. La nuisette qu'elle portait était dans le feu de notre étreinte remontée sur son ventre. Le simple contact de mes doigts avec sa peau douce et brûlante m'embrasa davantage, si c'était possible. Bella, elle, se tortillait sous les frissons que lui tiraient les doux frôlements que je prodiguais à son derrière délicieusement rebondi.

Soudain, elle sembla ne plus supporter l'intensité de ce que mes caresses éveillaient en elle. Elle remua plus vivement que jusqu'alors, et réussit à s'extraire de mon étreinte. Elle s'échappa donc du canapé, laissant une horrible sensation de froid s'abattre partout où son corps avait recouvert le mien.

Elle m'observa un court laps de temps, avant qu'un sourire coquin -et un poil mesquin- n'éclaire son visage rougit par le frottement de ma courte barbe sur sa peau sensible durant nos baisers. Alors, je la vis commencer à promener ses mains sur ses hanches. Au passage, ses doigts crochetèrent la fine soie de sa nuisette, si bien que lorsqu'elle commença à faire remonter ses caresses vers son ventre, le tissu remonta pour de nouveau me dévoiler ses cuisses. Elle continua ainsi sa course vers le haut, sans qu'à aucun moment nos regards ne cillent. Bon j'avoue qu'il est fort possible -voir totalement probable- que le mien ait fait de fréquents aller-retour à chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dévoilée.

Finalement, elle rejeta d'une main négligente son déshabillé qui s'échoua par terre dans un bruissement mat. Je me perdis totalement dans le spectacle de ses seins nus dont les pointes se dressaient, attisées par le frais de l'air ambiant. Elle était délectable m'apparaissant ainsi à contre jour. Le halo de lumière vive qui l'entourait lui donnait l'allure d'un ange candide fraîchement tombé du ciel. Enfin candide… Pas vraiment puisque brisant son immobilité, elle promenait ses mains dans le sens inverse, jusqu'à ce que deux de ses doigts ne glissent sous l'élastique de son shorty, dont la dentelle eut tôt fait de rejoindre la soie à même le sol.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et mon souffle s'emballa. Mon excitation était à son comble, si bien que je me demandais comment et pourquoi je ne lui avais pas encore sauté dessus. Avant que l'ordre d'entrer en action n'atteigne mon cerveau, elle avait déjà repris sa place à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure -d'une façon très très sexy-, elle dénoua le cordon qui maintenait mon pantalon chirurgical sur mes hanches, dévoilant mon boxer déformé par une érection massive. A peine quelques secondes supplémentaires lui furent nécessaires pour faire descendre les deux vêtements jusqu'à mes pieds. En remontant vers mon visage pour déposer un baiser aguicheur sur ma bouche, je la vis se lécher la lèvre en survolant ma turgescence.

Cette femme aurait ma perte…

Oh oui. Elle allait l'avoir, pensai-je lorsqu'elle ondula du bassin juste au-dessus du mien, frictionnant nos deux sexes jusqu'à finalement m'introduire en elle. J'en grognai de surprise lorsque je me sentis glisser au plus profond de son ventre. Elle, elle gémit avant d'entrer en mouvements langoureux. Moi, je me contentais de regarder son visage. Il n'y avait pas de plus beau spectacle.

Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer de magnifiques petits gémissements aigus. Ses bras tendus au-devant d'elle prenaient appui sur mon torse, donnant un effet push-up à sa poitrine. J'avais l'envie folle d'y mettre les mains. Mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme qui choisit pile ce moment là pour accélérer son mouvement, faisant grimper mon désir en flèche, forçant mon cerveau à oublier tout le reste.

- Vas-y bébé, soufflai-je en guise d'encouragement, agrippant fort ses hanches.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour rebondir sur mon érection avec davantage d'entrain. Dieu cette femme me conduirait droit en enfer !

- Plus vite, quémandai-je.

- Edward, tu rêves, me répondit-elle d'une voix plus criarde qu'à l'accoutumée.

Une pression me transperça l'épaule de sorte que je perdis totalement le rythme de mes poussées.

- Edward, tu m'entends ?

Cette fois la voix se fit plus nette. Et il était clair que ce n'était pas celle de la brunette qui se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt à onduler sur ma turgescence…

Je clignai des paupières totalement déboussolé, le souffle encore court après la folle cadence de mes ébats. Petit à petit la lumière du jour s'estompa pour faire place à celle plus froide, plus stérile d'un néon d'hôpital.

Je secouai la tête dans une nouvelle tentative d'y voir plus clair et le visage impatient de Kim, l'infirmière en chef, m'apparut. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif, provoqué par les résidus de mon rêve érotique qui me poussaient à me croire le service trois pièces à l'air libre.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, me demanda-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

N'osant trop la quitter des yeux, je ne pus cependant pas me retenir de jeter un regard vers mon entrejambe que je découvris parfaitement caché dans mon pantalon. Bien que mon érection soit flagrante. Soupirant à moitié soulagé, je lui fis un sourire contrit.

- Ta garde est finie, grogna-t-elle. Rentre chez toi et fais une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil. Visiblement tu en as besoin !

Elle tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, me laissant seul avec mon malaise. Il me fut nécessaire de prendre quelques minutes avant de me rendre dans les vestiaires. D'une, il fallait que je laisse le temps à ma troisième jambe de se calmer, et de deux, j'avais besoin de me remettre de ce que je venais de vivre -en rêve.

Maintenant que le cauchemar de la réalité me rattrapait, j'avais un horrible goût de bile dans la bouche. Je jetai un œil sur ma montre, et vis que je n'avais plus le choix. J'avais fait le maximum d'heures de garde autorisées, je devais donc obligatoirement enchaîner sur vingt-quatre heures de repos.

Sentant que les battements de mon cœur s'étaient apaisés, je quittai enfin la salle de repos pour me rendre dans les vestiaires. Je ruminais intérieurement. Tant de choses aurait du m'alerter de l'existence de ce songe… Jamais je ne serais rentré à la maison sans me changer. Jamais Bella ne serait venue vers moi de la sorte, plus depuis ce jour.

Je décidai de prendre une douche avant d'enfiler ma tenue de ville. J'espérais pouvoir faire ainsi disparaître les résidus d'excitation qui rendaient ma peau sensible. Je voulais aussi essayer de noyer l'angoisse qui me comprimait la poitrine à l'idée de rentrer chez moi, de retrouver ma femme.

Mais c'était peine perdue, je m'en doutais. Je savais très bien que depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé, où tout avait changé, plus rien n'était pareil. Je me noyais dans le travail autant que je pouvais pour tenter d'oublier. C'était chose facile lorsque l'on était chirurgien. Malheureusement, c'était aussi totalement vain…

Mais jour après jour, je persévérais, afin de rentrer le plus tard possible à mon domicile, espérant que lasse de m'attendre, Bella se serait couchée.

Alors comme toujours ce soir là, tandis que les pneus de mon Aston Martin DBS foulaient le goudron du gigantesque **boulevard** me conduisant hors de Seattle en direction de ma villa, je sentais le poids de mon malheur se reposer lourdement sur mes épaules. Le travail me permettait temporairement de respirer. Mais rentrer chez moi effaçait toujours en un claquement de doigts la sensation fugace de délivrance que me procurait l'occupation de mon cerveau par des tâches médicales.

Lorsque je poussai la lourde porte blindée qui protégeait l'intérieur haut de gamme de ma demeure, celle-ci baignait dans les ténèbres.

Comme bien souvent, je laissais un soupir de soulagement franchir mes lèvres à l'idée de ne pas avoir à affronter ma femme. Inévitablement, je me disais qu'elle avait renoncé à m'attendre comme elle le faisait pourtant soir après soir malgré ma mauvaise volonté et mes horaires de plus en plus tardifs.

Et pourtant comme toujours, l'une des lumières d'appoints du salon s'alluma me dévoilant ma compagne en position semi-allongée sur le canapé. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré.

Comme à son habitude, elle ne dit pas un mot pendant que je l'observais. Elle était là, devant moi, comme un miroir de mes propres ressentis, de mes propres faiblesses physiques. Je sais qu'elle attendait de moi que je lui parle, que je trouve les mots qui la soulageraient. Mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais que la regarder en me brisant davantage tellement je la devinais au bout du rouleau.

Son visage n'était plus celui que j'avais tant embrassé. Il était à présent marqué par sa peine, par sa culpabilité, par tous ces remords qu'elle ressassait sans cesse. Ses épaules, avant si droites, étaient depuis ce jour désastreux, avachies comme si tout le poids de cet évènement s'était installé là, ne la laissant jamais en paix. Ses yeux qui auparavant brillaient en permanence d'un éclat joueur et moqueur étaient éteints. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, plus aucune émotion n'y transparaissait comme si son âme avait déserté son corps. Ou alors si rarement que je ne saurais dire quand s'est arrivé pour la dernière fois.

La parfaite copie de ce que j'avais l'impression d'être au quotidien, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Je secouai la tête pour m'interdire de penser. Si je commençais, je me laisserais bien trop vite submerger par les larmes et je m'étais interdit de céder de nouveau devant elle.

Pour me distraire, je laissais mes yeux faire le tour de la pièce. Pourtant rien de ce que j'y voyais ne me permettait de me changer les idées… Comme chaque soir lorsque je la trouvais ainsi, des tas et des tas de papiers chiffonnés jonchaient le sol aux pieds du canapé. Les premiers temps, je m'étais dit plein d'espoir qu'elle s'essayait peut-être à un quelconque loisir créatif tel que l'**Origami** pour se changer les idées. Mais le coté rationnel et pragmatique du médecin en moi savait pertinemment que c'était loin d'être la vérité. Je savais très bien que j'avais devant moi les multiples cadavres des lettres qu'elle avait passé sa journée à rédiger. Ou des lettres pour… lui. Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais jamais à qui elle les destinait, mais je savais qu'elle les rédigeait, inépuisable. Tout comme elle les détruisait dans l'instant qui suivait, inlassablement. Je me disais que son niveau en **conjugaison** devait y être pour beaucoup. Elle s'en plaignait souvent.

Comme elle ne semblait toujours pas savoir comment agir, je décidais de gagner du temps. Lentement, je posai ma sacoche non loin de la porte, puis quittai ma veste et mes chaussures. Alors, comme si j'avais donné un quelconque "top départ", elle se leva tel un **robot** qu'on aurait programmé et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. Le schéma de la veille, de l'avant-veille et de tous les soirs qui avaient suivi ce jour sombre se reproduisait. Elle sortit une assiette de crudités et un bol de** litchis** déjà épluché du réfrigérateur. Puis elle lança le programme de chauffe du micro-onde où j'apercevais une assiette de lasagnes. Elle était toujours muette, méthodique, droite et raide. Son regard fuyait le mien à peine nos yeux se croisaient. Aucune réaction ne m'était réellement destinée, comme si ce qu'elle ressentait était trop fort -trop destructeur- pour qu'elle puisse encore avoir la moindre émotion envers moi. J'avais une soudaine envie de hurler. Elle n'était pas seule, merde ! J'étais là… J'étais là et je souffrais aussi. J'aimerais qu'elle me parle alors qu'elle attendait que je le fasse. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle seule devait trouver la voie qui la ramènerait à moi. Je n'avais pas la force de faire le travail pour deux.

Je lui avais donné mon pardon. Elle le savait. J'avais tardé il est vrai. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle attendait de moi que je l'excuse. Je m'étais persuadé que ma seule présence à ses cotés avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que je resterais présent.

Puis elle poursuivit sa course toujours sans un mot. Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers conduisant à l'étage. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la première marche, elle se retourna. Pour la première fois son regard se riva au mien. Je sus qu'elle allait me parler bien avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de desserrer les lèvres.

Mais les phrases qu'elle finit par articuler furent loin de répondre à mes attentes les plus secrètes :

- Mon avocat m'a appelé aujourd'hui.

De gros efforts me furent nécessaires pour ne pas ciller. Je déglutis avec peine, inspirant profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique qui tentait de s'insinuer en moi.

La réponse la plus basique m'échappa, mais je la laissais couler même si elle s'en doutait déjà :

- J'ai eu des nouvelles du mien également.

- Ils veulent que l'on se rencontre pour la première conciliation, me dit-elle murmurant presque, si bien que j'eus envie de faire un pas vers elle. Mais je me retins. Sa voix venait de me clouer sur place. Je ne lui avais jamais connu un timbre aussi froid, aussi neutre.

- Oui, dis-je avant de me racler la gorge pour me donner une contenance. Bella, je… j'ai dis au mien de faire en fonction de tes horaires.

Elle frissonna en entendant son prénom. Je compris pourquoi. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas prononcé. Bien longtemps même que je ne m'étais pas adressé à elle directement. Nos yeux étaient toujours connectés et alors que je fouillais en moi, tentant de comprendre ce que je ressentais, je crus -ENFIN- apercevoir un éclat dans ses prunelles. Une émotion ! De la tristesse. Oui c'est ça ! De la tristesse et du regret qui pour une fois me semblaient directement destinés. Mais tellement furtif que je pensais très vite l'avoir imaginé simplement parce que je souhaitais donner à l'instant plus de sens qu'il n'en avait pour elle.

Elle parla de nouveau, d'une voix toujours aussi morne :

- Très bien. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Bonne nuit Edward.

Et sur ces mots destructeurs, elle se détourna et gravit les marches, me laissant seul avec mon amertume. Je jetai un œil sur la cuisine où le micro-onde sonnait sans cesse réclamant qu'on vienne chercher le plat qu'il maintenait chaud. Je n'avais plus faim. Je ressassais en boucle sa dernière phrase.

"Le plus tôt sera le mieux". J'imaginais qu'elle avait raison. Plus tôt sortirons-nous de cette spirale de non-communication et de semblant de vie commune, plus tôt nous revivrons tant bien que mal. Ainsi, nous cesserons d'entretenir cette mascarade…

Ce jour où tout a basculé, notre couple s'est brisé. Les sentiments subsistaient dans un coin de notre être, c'était évident. Mais tout ce que nous avions vécu, tout ce que nous avions encaissé, tout ce que nous nous étions dit nous avait forcés à nous retrancher en nous. Tellement loin que nous nous étions perdus de vue.

Oui. Les sentiments avaient beau être là, cela ne suffisait pas à effacer ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Non. Ça ne suffisait pas à nous donner la force de vivre ensemble, la force de communiquer, la force de nous pardonner…

Finalement n'étais-je pas en train de ressasser ? Ne m'étais-je pas promis d'arrêter ça ?

Je me dirigeai difficilement vers la cuisine où, après avoir posé les lasagnes au milieu du reste sur la table, je me mis à manger. C'était à mon tour maintenant d'être mécanique. Je mangeais non pas parce que j'avais faim, mais parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait. Parce que c'était ce qui me permettait de vivre.

Et inévitablement alors que je picorai dans ma salade, mon esprit vagabonda de nouveau. Pour une fois, il décida de s'aventurer beaucoup plus loin dans le passé.

J'avais tout pour être heureux. Le travail dont je rêvais depuis tout gosse et pour lequel j'avais fait de longues études. Une femme merveilleuse, mon premier grand amour même ! Combien de mecs pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient épousé la gamine qu'ils avaient traînée au bal de promo ? Moi je pouvais ! Plus jeune, on riait de notre histoire, on la comparait à un conte de fée. Notre couple avait su survivre à la distance et au rythme imposé par nos facs respectives pour finalement se concrétiser en un mariage des plus heureux. Trois ans plus tard, rien n'avait changé.

J'avais tout. Vraiment tout. Et puis, il a suffit d'un jour, d'un seul pour que tout bascule. Ce "tout" merveilleux qui faisait que ma vie se retrouvait à présent n'être qu'un vague souvenir noyé au milieu de multiples émotions toutes plus négatives et douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je regardais Bella, je ne voyais plus tout ce que nous avions vécu, tous les bonheurs que nous avions partagés, tout ce que nous avions surmonté, tous ces instants magiques que je croyais à jamais inscrits dans ma mémoire. Non. Je ne les voyais plus. Ce que je voyais c'était ce jour-là. Ce jour qui j'en étais persuadé ne serait qu'un jour de plus sous le soleil, un jour heureux de plus à inscrire à notre palmarès. Ce jour où tout a basculé. Ce jour où Bella m'a appris la chose avec une émotivité dont elle n'a plus jamais fait preuve depuis.

Un bruit sourd me tira de mes souvenirs. Je levai la tête tout en sachant qu'il venait de l'étage. Je me doutais que Bella devait de nouveau s'être effondrée. Tout mon être voulait la rejoindre, la serrer fort pour absorber son mal-être telle une éponge. Mais ma raison savait qu'elle ne voulait plus que je l'approche et encore moins dans cet état.

Je jetai alors mon plat presque intact et chargeai le lave-vaisselle. Puis comme chaque soir, je me dirigeai vers le salon pour effacer toutes les traces de ses travaux d'écriture de la journée. Ce soir-là, ma curiosité l'emporta et je dépliai l'une des feuilles. Puis une autre. Jamais je ne m'étais permis de rentrer dans ce que je considérais comme une sorte d'exutoire. Mais ce soir, alors que notre divorce se concrétisait de plus en plus, j'avais le sentiment de devoir trouver mes réponses ailleurs que dans bouche de Bella. Malheureusement ces bouts de feuilles chiffonnées ne m'apprendraient rien de plus que ce que je savais déjà… Si j'avais bien vu juste quand aux destinataires des courriers, aucun ne comportait plus de trois ou quatre mots. Mon prénom. Ou le sien. Et parfois un "je suis désolée". Par endroit, des larmes avaient fait couler l'encre ou gondoler le papier. Mais rien d'autre.

Rageur, je me débarrassai de tout ce gâchis dans la corbeille à papier que j'allais ensuite directement vider dans la benne du garage. Puis, en quête d'apaisement, je me servis un Scotch. Les effets de l'alcool combinés à mon épuisement tant moral que physique eurent l'effet escompté et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir sur le canapé.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. La première de nos conciliations -et la seule je l'espérais- approchait. J'avais pris un grand nombre de gardes de nuit pour éviter la maison au maximum. Pourtant, ce soir-là -le dernier avant notre rendez-vous chez l'avocat-, j'avais eu le besoin irrépressible de rentrer.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, traversant le petit **ponton** qui passait au-dessus d'un bassin à carpe koï que le paysagiste (un peu trop zélé) -à qui j'avais laissé libre court- avait installé dans notre jardin, mon regard fut attiré vers la grande baie vitrée du salon.

Pour une fois, la lumière brillait. Bella était debout sur la table basse, un verre à moitié vide à la main, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle tanguait de gauche à droite comme secouée par le ressac de vagues imaginaires. De temps en temps, elle portait le verre à ses lèvres avant de très rapidement éloigner de nouveau son bras à la **perpendiculaire** de son corps afin de garder un minimum de stabilité dans son balancement.

Elle semblait ivre. Je me hâtai donc de franchir les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de l'intérieur afin de la faire descendre de son perchoir avant qu'elle ne se rompe le cou.

Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une musique assourdissante m'explosa les tympans si bien que je fis un pas en arrière sous le choc, emportant dans mon élan un luminaire sur pied qui s'écroula sur un meuble de l'entrée, brisant un miroir au passage. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce vacarme-ci suffise à couvrir la musique, et pourtant Bella fit un bon sur son juchoir en poussant un hurlement terrifié. Lorsqu'elle me reconnut, elle se calma instantanément et se précipita éteindre la chaîne-hifi.

Je devais avoir l'air misérable car une fois la première surprise passée, elle explosa de rire. Un rire franc. Non retenu. Le premier depuis ce jour si particulier. Un de ceux qui parvenait à atteindre ses yeux et à les faire briller. Le spectacle me réchauffa le cœur, si bien qu'inévitablement un fou rire me gagna aussi.

On resta là, ainsi, à rire un bon moment. Rapidement, elle dut se tenir les côtes. De mon côté, des larmes bien différentes de celles que j'avais connu ces derniers temps me mouillaient les joues. Lorsqu'enfin un semblant de calme tomba, elle me dit d'une voix rendue rauque par le rire :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais. Tu as faim ?

Ainsi ramené sur terre, je jetai un coup d'œil circonspect sur le carnage qui m'entourait et secouai finalement négativement la tête.

- Laisse, me dit-elle alors que je commençai à ramasser les bris de miroir comme je pouvais. Je m'en occuperais demain. Ferme la porte, il fait froid et viens dans la cuisine.

Mon cœur se resserra en un instant. Déjà, elle oubliait cet instant magique -le premier depuis ce jour perturbateur- pour reprendre sa routine. Je ne me trompais pas. Malgré mon ordre contraire, elle me mettait une assiette à réchauffer. Je sentis la bile me remonter en bouche lorsque mon estomac se retourna de déception. Mais docilement -sûrement parce qu'elle avait aligné plus de deux mots en me regardant dans les yeux-, je vins prendre ma place au bar. Elle me déposa mon assiette, et alors que je plongeai le nez dedans pour ne pas avoir à l'observer une fois de plus se retrancher à l'étage, elle se percha à son tour sur un tabouret haut.

Je me décidai alors à la regarder. Elle semblait différente. Je ne saurais vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'était pas comme avant mes quelques jours de garde, mais elle avait quelque chose de changé.

Son visage portait des traces de larmes, sa bouche formait encore bien trop souvent une moue triste, mais ses épaules semblaient moins tombantes.

J'eus un haut le cœur incontrôlable lorsque j'en vins à la conclusion que ce changement -bien que minime- d'attitude était du soit à mon absence prolongée, soit à l'issue proche de notre mariage.

Je repoussai mon assiette sans ménagement et me levai. Elle m'observa en silence. Silence qui m'agaçait de plus en plus. Et je lui en voulais. De façon irraisonnée, je sentais la colère grandir en moi. Je savais que divorcer était devenu inévitable, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle y puiserait autant de soulagement et de force. Je lui en voulais terriblement de me repousser de la sorte, de me chasser de sa vie pour aller mieux. Elle aurait pu apprendre à vivre avec. Je suis sûr que moi j'aurai réussi. Elle aurait dû me laisser une chance de la rendre heureuse à nouveau. Mais non. Elle me refusait ce droit. Elle voulait simplement me chasser de sa vie sous prétexte que ça serait alors plus simple pour elle d'oublier !

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Ce que j'en concluais. Comme elle ne me parlait pas, je ne pouvais pas connaître sa vision réelle des choses.

- Je vais me coucher, lançai-je. Je suis naze.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je tournai les talons vers le salon m'apprêtant à m'installer sur le canapé comme je l'avais toujours fait depuis ce putain de jour. Depuis que j'avais eu le sentiment d'être _persona non grata_ dans son lit, dans sa vie.

- Edward, m'interpella-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je me stoppai, mais ne lui fis pas face. Je dus même grincer des dents pour m'empêcher de l'envoyer promener. Ma colère me dominait. Toute la colère que j'avais accumulé depuis ce foutu jour. J'avais mis mes émotions de côté pour ne pas l'accabler davantage et voilà comment elle me remerciait… Putain !

- Edward, répéta-t-elle.

- Réveille-moi une heure avant le départ. J'aimerai prendre une douche, dis-je en guise de réponse sans lui faire face.

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis elle reprit d'une voix tremblante :

- Edward, monte avec moi.

Quoi ? Avais-je bien compris là ?

Mes épaules se tendirent et mes poings se crispèrent d'eux-mêmes. J'avais envie de hurler. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Je me tournai vers elle subitement, prêt à bondir et à rugir. Mais en la voyant, ma colère retomba instantanément. Elle semblait si fragile, si hésitante.

- Nous sommes deux adultes, reprit-elle comme marchant sur des œufs. Tu n'as pas mérité de dormir sur le canapé. Je ne savais simplement pas gérer ce qui nous arrivait. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais de t'avoir permis de t'isoler…

Si on avait été dans un cartoon, ma mâchoire se serait sans doute décrochée, quelques secondes avant -ou après- que mes yeux ne sortent de leurs orbites. Au lieu de quoi, je restai stoïque.

- Monte avec moi. Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis. J'aurai dû le faire il y a longtemps.

Mais bien sûr. A quoi m'étais-je attendu ?

A ce qu'elle m'invite dans son lit ? Clairement oui… C'était ce que mon putain de cerveau s'était empressé de conclure, le bougre !

En réalité, elle ne faisait qu'une triste tentative pour rompre la distance que je lui avais accordé le temps qu'elle soit prête. Temps qui n'est jamais venu.

Elle me tendit une main. Mais je refusais de la saisir. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher. Pas si je savais qu'elle m'interdirait d'en toucher plus. Pas si je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je posais les doigts sur elle.

- Monte, lui dis-je. Je vais chercher ma mallette. J'ai quelques dossiers médicaux à étudier pour la semaine prochaine. Je saurais trouver la chambre.

Elle ramena sa main à elle et hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons pour gagner l'étage. A croire que mon rejet ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. J'étais vraiment le plus gros des idiots, le seul à refuser de tourner la page.

Je laissais une bonne quinzaine de minutes s'écouler avant de monter avec mes dossiers. Je les posai sur le chevet sans avoir l'intention d'y poser le moindre regard. Puis, après m'être délesté de tous mes vêtements, me contentant de mon boxer pour seul pyjama, je me glissai sous les draps.

Un cri strident résonna dans tout l'étage. Je me redressai brusquement dans le lit, et cherchai la lampe de chevet à tâtons. Au passage, je vis qu'il était presque trois heures du matin.

Tendant l'oreille, je perçus de petits gémissements qu'on tentait d'étouffer. Je savais que Bella devait de nouveau faire une crise de nerfs… A moins que ce ne soit une crise d'angoisse à l'approche inéluctable de la fin de notre mariage ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me tirait du sommeil en hurlant, gémissant et frappant dans tout ce qu'elle croisait. Mais elle avaittoujours préféré que je reste éloigné d'elle, me repoussant si je l'approchais.

De toute façon, dans ces moments-là, elle n'était capable de rien d'autre que de s'excuser encore et encore, tout en accumulant sur son dos tous les maux de notre couple. Et moi, j'étais devenu incapable de réagir comme elle le souhaitait. Devenu incapable de lui dire encore et toujours que je lui pardonnais. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Ce qui me rendait totalement inapte à prononcer les mots qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

Pourtant ce soir-là, elle m'avait tiré de mon isolement et j'eus le sentiment que je devais faire de même. Nous savions tous les deux que notre couple n'était plus, que nos routes s'étaient séparées. Mais nous savions aussi que tout ce que nous avions vécu et partagé resterait une part importante de ce que l'on était l'un et l'autre.

Fatigués de tenter de nous retrouver, nous avions au moins décidé de cesser de nous déchirer. Et la veille au soir, elle avait fait le plus grand pas dans notre avancée. A mon tour maintenant d'y mettre du mien, de déposer mes incertitudes dans un coin le temps d'aller l'épauler au mieux.

Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre de dire enfin ces mots qu'elle attendait. Mais je me sentais enfin assez fort pour l'encercler de mes bras, pour la tenir pressée contre moi jusqu'à ce que la paix lui revienne.

Alors d'un pas décidé, je gagnai sa chambre. Chambre qui fut la nôtre. Sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas que j'allume le plafonnier, ce qui lui donnerait certainement l'impression d'être vulnérable sous mon regard, je fis quelques pas vers la salle de bain attenante. J'entrebâillai la porte et y allumai la lumière. Un mince halo lumineux envahit la pièce. Je pus ainsi y distinguer plus aisément les contours des meubles, et là-bas, sur le lit, son mince corps secoué de soubresauts.

Je la vis se crisper, rentrer la tête entre ses épaules. Elle savait que j'étais là. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cette fois je resterais. Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour lui laisser le temps de me sentir arriver, je la rejoignis sur le lit.

Elle était couchée en chien de fusil, une main crispée sur la couette qu'elle avait ramenée contre sa poitrine. Sans un mot, je me couchai à ses cotés. Progressivement, je glissai vers elle, laissant les **courbes** de mon corps épouser les siennes. Son dos vint se reposer contre mon torse et je ressentis alors chacun de ses sursauts. Toujours lentement, je glissai une main autour de ses hanches pour enfin la serrer. Elle bougea imperceptiblement et l'arrière de son crâne frôla mon menton. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient toujours cette odeur d'amande qui me rappelait les madeleines que je mangeais enfant. Une fragrance qui m'avait toujours enivré, plus efficace que n'importe quel alcool.

A mon contact ses pleurs redoublèrent. Je serrai les mâchoires pour tenir bon. Quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'elle dise, je resterais. Oui, je la soutiendrais cette fois.

Elle continua de sangloter un long moment. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, moins ses sanglots semblaient déchirants.

Soudain, elle lâcha d'une voix chevrotante au timbre cassé :

- Je t'aime tellement mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Tu me manques, mais tout en moi te rejette. Je ne te mérite plus. Plus après ce que j'ai fait.

Mon cœur se fendit. Elle ne se pardonnait pas alors qu'elle devrait, je ne savais plus quoi dire pour le lui faire comprendre. Ce qui est fait est fait. A présent, tout ça était derrière nous et son incapacité à se pardonner, à avancer, à dialoguer nous avait détruits. J'aimerai tellement ne serait ce qu'un instant qu'elle voit tout à travers mes yeux. Elle comprendrait alors que je ne lui en veux plus. Que je lui en ai que peu voulu. Que mon amour pour elle était plus fort que ça, plus fort que tout… Non pas tout… Pas la spirale destructrice dans laquelle elle nous noyait depuis ce jour.

Ses sanglots retentirent de plus belle. Doucement, mais avec une bonne dose d'autorité dans mes gestes, je la forçai à me faire face. Immédiatement, elle ferma les yeux comme si cela m'éviterait d'avoir mal.

- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je avant que l'émotion ne me noue la gorge.

Cela eut pour effet de lui faire rouvrir les yeux. Comme trop souvent son regard suintait de douleur, de doute et de culpabilité. Je crus y voir une pointe d'espoir très vite remplacée par de la résignation.

Elle tenta de formuler ses pensées, mais le tout noyé dans les larmes me fut incompréhensible. Je n'en saisis que quelques mots, que j'eus peur de remettre dans le contexte :

- Douloureux… pas possible… essayer… échec… se séparer… mieux pour toi…

Oui. On en était arrivé à la conclusion que notre séparation était inévitable. Et pourtant, là, alors qu'elle était aux creux de mes bras, je crevais d'envie de la toucher, de la respirer, de me perdre en elle. Comme avant… Je l'aimais tant malgré tout.

Inspirant profondément pour retrouver un semblant de voix, je murmurai en essayant de la calmer :

- Chuuuut, je sais. Ne dis rien. N'en parlons plus. Je suis là pour toi ce soir. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle tenta pourtant d'ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre sa tirade. Mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Le désespoir commençait à prendre le pas sur ma détermination. Je remuai doucement pour libérer ma main, celle qui n'était pas posée sur sa hanche. Dans mon mouvement, nos jambes s'entremêlèrent, chassant la couette qui tomba au sol. Lentement, pour la faire taire, je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. Dans son geste pour parler, sa langue vint caresser ma peau. Un frisson de surprise et de désir trop contenu me traversa et ne lui échappa pas tant notre étreinte était collée-serrée.

Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Moi je cédais à ma frustration et à mon manque. Pour une fois que je pouvais la toucher… Doucement je posai alors mes lèvres sur l'une de ses joues au goût rendu salé par les larmes. Puis soudain envahi d'une impatience presque douloureuse, je la couvris de baisers. Partout ! Ses yeux, son petit nez rond, ses pommettes, l'arête de sa mâchoire, son menton… ses lèvres. Joindre nos deux bouches créa ma perte. Mon cœur implosa d'amour. Quant à ma tendresse refoulée, elle explosa.

Alors que je l'embrassai doucement, Bella vint agripper ses mains à mes épaules. Elle était habitée par la même hâte que moi. Une hâte tintée de détresse. Nos deux corps se réclamaient, nos deux têtes se fuyaient. Mais déjà, dans ses yeux comme dans les miens, il était clair que l'attraction de la chair gagnerait.

Elle se redressa à genoux au milieu du matelas. Au début, je pensais qu'elle allait s'échapper. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de faire passer le tee-shirt qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama par dessus sa tête, me dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Ainsi, elle m'apparaissait là, avec comme unique barrière un petit shorty de dentelle. Me redressant à mon tour, je lui donnais une petite impulsion sur l'épaule bien insuffisante pour la faire basculer, mais elle saisit ma requête et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Je n'avais cherché qu'à la distraire le temps de me débarrasser de mon boxer qui était déjà bien trop serré.

Elle me faisait toujours le même effet de dingue. La seule et l'unique femme qui parlait autant à mon corps. Je chassai ce début d'idée noire au plus profond de ma tête. J'avais bien mieux à penser. Une fois nu, je me réinstallai en position semi-assise, le dos reposant contre un tas d'oreillers. Bella de son coté, s'était redressée sur les coudes et m'observait avidement. Je lui tendis une main qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à saisir et l'aidai à prendre place à califourchon sur mes jambes.

Immédiatement, je posai ma main libre sur l'une de ses hanches afin de bien l'attirer au-dessus de mon érection. Mon autre main était nouée à la sienne. Je tirai sur nos doigts entremêlés pour l'obliger à s'incliner vers moi afin que de nouveau nos bouches se trouvent.

A l'instant où nos langues se touchèrent, l'idée de rester à tout jamais dans cette chambre fut soudainement très séduisante, et plus que tentante. Si seulement j'avais le moyen de figer le temps dans cette position, à tout jamais ! Je faillis réviser ma prière lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler des hanches, frottant sensuellement la fine dentelle de son sous-vêtement sur toute la longueur de ma turgescence.

Je manquais de devenir fou. Ma main quitta la sienne pour venir s'emparer d'un sein. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils étaient faits pour moi. Leur galbe épousant parfaitement la paume de ma main. Alors que fébrile, elle s'agitait un peu plus vite sur moi, je pinçai l'un de ses tétons durcis entre deux doigts, mordillant simultanément sa lèvre inférieure durant notre baiser.

Elle poussa un petit cri, mélange d'excitation et de surprise. Puis elle rejeta la tête en arrière comme pour chercher une goulée d'air qu'elle peinait à inspirer. J'en profitais alors pour enserrer son cou d'une main dominatrice. Ainsi combiné avec la poigne que j'exerçais sur sa hanche, j'avais tout le loisir de doser ses ondulations contre mon membre. Et j'avais bien l'intention de forcer la dose jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède une première fois au plaisir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt réalisé. La tête toujours renversée, elle se mit à pousser de doux et fréquents gémissements qui sonnaient à mes oreilles comme une délicieuse **symphonie**. Une musique que je ne voulais voir s'arrêter pour rien au monde. Au bout d'un moment, je la sentis frissonner. Frissons rapidement remplacés par des spasmes, prémices d'une jouissance proche. J'autorisai alors ma main à quitter son épaule, la fis glisser sur un sein, puis sur son ventre parfaitement plat jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle trouve la fine barrière de dentelle. Alors, mon pouce se posa contre son intimité. Bien qu'encore protégé par le fin tissu à jours, son entrejambe était, -je pouvais le sentir-, déjà bien humide. Lentement, je laissai remonter mon pouce jusqu'à son clitoris que je me mis à caresser avec tendresse. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la faire basculer totalement dans un premier orgasme qui la secoua des pieds à la tête.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait pied, je promenai mes mains au hasard sur sa peau. D'abord dans son dos, lui tirant quelques frissons d'extase avant de les faire transiter sur ses épaules. Je pris le temps de la masser un peu, lui arrachant quelques roucoulements très sexy. Puis, bien évidemment, mes doigts furent irrémédiablement attirés par ses seins où ils renouèrent avec ses deux tétons pointant ostensiblement dans ma direction.

Elle avait redressé la tête à présent, et elle m'observait les yeux brillants de la passion que j'avais allumée en elle. Aguicheur, j'avançai le visage en direction de mes doigts.

Je la sentis soupirer d'anticipation et fière de mon effet, je me contentai de souffler sur ses pointes sensibles.

Pris à mon propre piège, je devinai l'impatience de mon désir à absorber totalement mes dernières retenues. Alors, embrassant furtivement l'un des arrondis de sa poitrine, je fis descendre l'une de mes mains entre ses jambes. Au moment où mes doigts se glissèrent sous la dentelle du shorty pour la repousser, je sentis mon érection pulser furieusement contre la cuisse de Bella qui se tortilla, quémandeuse.

Dans ma hâte, mes gestes se firent plus brusques. A peine avais-je éliminé le fin tissu de ma "cible", que je m'emparai de mon érection d'une main empressée. Bella se crispa en sentant la pointe sensible de mon sexe s'insinuer légèrement dans ses plis humides. Pas encore. Non. Je ne devais pas encore la pénétrer. Je voulais profiter de ce moment que nous vivions pour enregistrer la moindre de mes sensations. Tout autour de mon sexe, était chaud et humide. Lentement, je me mis à le promener contre son entrée, le remontant parfois jusqu'à son clitoris encore gonflé du plaisir que je lui avais donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je la vis se pincer la lèvre inférieure pour ne par crier et mon orgueil masculin bomba le torse. Cette fois c'était le moment. Je m'autorisai enfin à enfouir ma turgescence dans sa moiteur. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que ne supportant plus autant de tentation, Bella cambra son bassin au moment même où mes hanches donnaient une poussée pour la posséder. Nos pubis s'entrechoquèrent alors que mon érection plongeait au plus profond d'elle. Inquiet à l'idée d'avoir pu la blesser, je faillis parler. Mais un gémissement de ravissement terriblement félin transperça le silence si bien que je ravalais mes inquiétudes. Presque immédiatement, prenant appui sur mon torse, elle se mit à rebondir sur mon sexe.

Cette vision était foutrement torride et elle m'excita presque autant que le frottement de sa féminité sur ma longueur. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de m'entraîner dans la douce torpeur d'un orgasme bien plus tôt que le raisonnable ne le permettait, si bien que je dus l'agripper par les hanches pour lui faire ralentir le rythme.

Elle grogna de frustration, mais câline, en profita pour changer légèrement de position. Posant ses coudes sur mes épaules, elle noua ses doigts dans mon cuir chevelu. Ainsi, elle se trouvait au plus proche de moi, se fondant presque dans mon être. Il aurait du toujours en être ainsi, me dis-je de nouveau frappé par ma détresse.

La partie la plus profonde de mon être avait très bien compris à quoi rimait tout ça… Non, nous n'étions pas en train de nous rendre compte que notre couple avait trouvé un second souffle. Non… Nous étions en train de nous dire adieu dans un mélange de peur, de regret, de manque et de sentiments refoulés.

Un mordillement proche de ma clavicule me ramena au présent. Je ne pouvais voir son visage qu'elle avait enfoui dans mon cou, mais elle savait. Elle avait compris que je m'étais égaré dans un flot de pensées torturées. Elle devait avoir conclu les mêmes choses, mais tout comme moi, elle savait cela inévitable et me proposait de profiter de ce sursaut de "comme avant". Et parce que je l'aimais, parce que je savais que c'était la dernière fois, j'en avais bien l'intention.

Pour traduire tout ce qui se bousculait en moi, je m'agrippais à elle comme elle se cramponnait à moi. De mes bras puissants, j'entourai son dos et la plaquai au maximum contre mon torse. Ses seins se retrouvaient comprimés contre ma poitrine, et chacun de nos mouvements amenait ses tétons à caresser mes pectoraux. Torture diablement excitante !

Ainsi ancrés l'un à l'autre, nous pouvions laisser libre court à notre passion. Et cette dernière ne se priva de rien. Nos deux bassins se mirent en branle totalement synchronisés. Nos chaires claquaient l'une contre l'autre provoquant une mélodie drôlement savoureuse. Une fine pellicule de sueur faisait briller la peau de Bella sous la fine lumière en provenance de la salle de bain. Ainsi, elle était totalement sublimée. Sa beauté, sa féminité, sa sensualité tout était là, en train de se mouvoir sur moi. Et tout mon instinct possessif, dominateur et protecteur de mâle lui répondait. Je regrettais seulement de ne pas avoir su l'aider, la protéger quand cela aurait été nécessaire. Si je ne l'avais pas autant délaissé pour mon travail, il n'y aurait peut-être jamais eu de "jour où tout a basculé", ou tout du moins, notre couple l'aurait peut-être géré bien différemment.

Elle me mordilla de nouveau, mais vers la mâchoire cette fois. Ainsi, je pus river mes yeux au siens. Je voulais voir l'expression de ses yeux quand elle basculerait dans l'intensité de son orgasme. Visiblement, elle partageait le même souhait car nos regards ne se quittèrent plus et aucun de nous ne cilla lorsque le plaisir suprême nous emporta simultanément.

Une larme fila sur sa joue tandis que les derniers spasmes d'un orgasme dévastateur nous secouaient. Je vins la cueillir avec ma langue ce qui la fit sourire. Doucement, elle pencha la tête pour m'embrasser. Un baiser doux, chaud, teinté de tristesse. Comme si elle avait été une fragile porcelaine, je la soulevai, rompant notre contact intime. Mais il n'était pas question pour moi de la quitter. Pas ce soir. Ce soir elle était mienne et ce jusqu'au lendemain où seraient enfin conclus les termes de notre divorce. Ce soir, je me contentais de la reposer sur les draps, nue, avant de me plaquer contre son dos. Ce soir, je la regardais s'endormir alors que je caressai tendrement son visage du bout d'un doigt. Ce soir, je lui disais adieu en silence à défaut d'avoir les bons mots...

La première conciliation avait eu lieu le lendemain puis nous nous étions revus un mois plus tard pour signer les dossiers préparés par nos avocats afin de passer le plus rapidement possible devant le juge des affaires familiales.

Finalement ce rendez-vous n'avait eu aucune importance à mes yeux. Les avocats avaient presque débattu seuls du partage de -mes- biens.

De toute façon, comme je l'avais dit ce jour là -la seule fois où j'avais ouvert la bouche-, peu m'importait ce qu'il me restait. Elle pouvait tout prendre.

Tout s'était brisé lors de ce jour que je détestais et les derniers fragments qui subsistaient étaient en ce moment même -lors de ce rendez-vous dans un cabinet d'avocat luxuriant-, en train de s'envoler.

Je me souviens de l'échange de regards entre elle et moi après ce petit discours que j'avais fait. Je me souviens d'avoir vu dans ses yeux l'exacte réplique des sentiments que je ressentais. Pour elle non plus ce qui restait de nous n'avait plus d'importance. Pour elle aussi tout était perdu.

Alors ensemble nous avions décidé de tout vendre. J'avais refusé de garder l'intégralité du montant que je percevrais car la maison était à mon nom. Je voulais que Bella touche la moitié de la vente puisque c'était là notre vie qu'on vendait. Je trouvais normal qu'elle en profite autant que moi. Et comme Bella ne travaillait pas, il était bien évident que j'acceptais également de lui verser une généreuse pension alimentaire chaque mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un travail ou une nouvelle union.

Nous étions sortis de là côte à côte. Un silence gêné s'était emparé de nous. J'avais décidé de lui laisser l'usage de la maison jusqu'à l'aboutissement de la procédure. Je disposais largement de quoi louer un appartement, même si en réalité je logeais chez un collègue pour le moment. Nous savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre que nous tenions là l'un de nos derniers contacts. Et pourtant, encore une fois aucun mot ne nous venait. Je penchais la tête pour la regarder sans que le soleil ne m'aveugle. Elle dut prendre cela pour une invitation car elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Un baiser chaste mais chaud. Je suivis le mouvement lorsqu'elle se reposa sur la plante de ses pieds, collant nos fronts, frottant tendrement nos nez l'un contre l'autre.

De sa main frêle, elle saisit la mienne, entremêlant nos doigts, les pressants forts. Puis nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. On resta là, ainsi, immobiles, parfois un peu bousculés par le flot des gens qui se mouvaient sur l'immense trottoir de ce quartier réputé de Seattle.

Mais plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Plus pour le moment. Puis, elle finit par décoller nos fronts. Doucement, comme au ralenti, elle se détourna de moi, s'éloignant progressivement. Bientôt, notre seul contact fut maintenu par la pointe de nos doigts. Puis la distance trop importante rompit notre lien et alors qu'elle se mêlait au flux des passants, ma main retomba lourdement contre ma cuisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, je la perdais de vue. Pour l'avant-dernière fois…

Je marchai rapidement dans les rues de Seattle. Aujourd'hui avait lieu notre audience devant le juge afin de finaliser notre procédure de divorce. Évidemment j'étais en retard. J'avais beau avoir évité de caler des opérations sur mon planning du jour, je n'avais pu passer à coté de la réunion du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital. En temps que chef de service du pôle Chirurgie, c'était là l'un de mes devoirs récurrents. Et comme d'habitude ça avait traîné en longueur.

J'avais donc choisi de traverser les quelques blocs qui séparaient l'hôpital du palais de justice à pied. Prendre un taxi aurait été suicidaire à l'heure de la sortie des bureaux, et tenter le métro tout aussi dangereux. Seulement à en croire les trottoirs noirs de foule, je n'étais pas le seul à en être arrivé à ces conclusions.

Je fonçai pourtant droit devant moi, la tête rentrée dans les épaules pour me protéger au mieux du froid. Heureusement que j'avais eu la joyeuse idée d'enfiler mon long manteau en laine en quittant mon appartement ce matin. L'épaule d'un géant qui me dépassait d'une bonne tête entra en collision avec la mienne, ce qui manqua de me faire tomber à la renverse. Le colosse pouvait s'estimer heureux que je sois pressé parce que dans l'état d'énervement et de stress où je me trouvais, si j'avais eu quelques minutes, je me serais bien payé sa tête.

Enfin, au détour d'une grande artère, les marches du palais apparurent devant moi. Je les montai quatre à quatre pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps. Une fois à l'intérieur, je bénissais l'inventeur du chauffage central tout en jetant un œil sur ma convocation afin de savoir dans quelle salle me rendre. Mais mon avocat me tomba sur le coin du nez avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir la feuille que j'avais fourrée dans ma poche.

- Vous êtes en retard, me dit-il d'un air sombre.

Non ! Sans blague ! Et il avait fait presque autant d'années d'études que moi pour en arriver à me dire ça !

- Vous avez de la chance, reprit-il sans me laisser le temps de sortir une remarque assassine. Le juge est en retard dans ses audiences. Votre femme est déjà là. Suivez-moi.

Savoir que Bella était là, qu'il me conduisait à elle, fit retomber ma colère en un éclair. Tout en le suivant dans le dédale des couloirs, je retirai mon manteau afin de remettre en place mon col de chemise. Enfin, mon guide se stoppa devant une double porte en bois massif encadrée à gauche comme à droite par de lourds bancs de matière semblable.

Bella se tenait assise sur l'un deux, son avocat -le nez dans un dossier- à ses cotés. Elle était resplendissante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un joli chignon qui révélait sa nuque -que je m'imaginais déjà en train d'embrasser. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui tombait sur les genoux, ainsi qu'un chemisier à jabot blanc cintré autour de sa fine taille. Resplendissante et désirable… impossible de la décrire autrement.

Une certaine partie de mon corps réagit rapidement, si bien que je dus me détourner un instant pour me fustiger mentalement. Voilà presque trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, et mon corps -beaucoup moins raisonnable que mon esprit- me rappelait qu'elle me manquait de toutes les manières possibles.

Les claquements de talons hauts retentirent, me laissant deviner qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi. Chose qui me fut confirmée lorsqu'elle posa l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Je me composai un sourire de circonstance avant de me tourner pour lui faire face. Elle me le rendit sans hésitation tout en laissant glisser sa main jusqu'à la mienne, qu'elle pressa doucement avant de la relâcher.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit-elle. Comme il s'agissait d'une formalité dont les avocats auraient pu se charger seuls, je n'étais pas certaine de te voir ici aujourd'hui.

Je n'aurai loupé une occasion de la voir pour rien au monde. Mais j'avais conscience que ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire à sa presque future ex-femme. Alors je me contentais de répondre avec le peu d'humour que j'avais en réserve :

- Je n'avais pas d'opération sur mon planning. Divorcer était donc l'évènement principal de ma journée.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour masquer mon trouble, et si elle fut elle même perturbée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle lâcha un ricanement silencieux seulement visible par les soubresauts qui secouèrent légèrement ses épaules. Épaules qui s'affaissèrent plus que de raison une fois le rire éteint. Je compris qu'un mal-être l'habitait, et nouai de nouveau nos mains. Elle m'offrit un sourire reconnaissant tout en restant cramponnée à moi.

C'est ainsi que nous trouva le greffier qui vint nous chercher lorsque notre tour arriva. C'est ainsi que nous pénétrions dans la salle d'audience devant le juge qui surplombait la pièce, perché sur une estrade derrière son pupitre. Seule l'obligation de gagner nos places respectives de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale eut raison de notre contact.

Une fois que l'on fut assis, le jugement commença. Je savais de par mon avocat, que le juge se contenterait de lire les documents préétablis. Comme il s'agissait d'une séparation par consentement mutuel, cette rencontre n'était qu'une formalité administrative. Aussi, fus-je très étonné lorsque j'entendis le juge dire :

- J'ai bien pris connaissance de l'ensemble du dossier. Cependant, les motifs cités dans les documents sont assez flous. D'autant plus que vous évoquez une incompatibilité d'humeur, finit-il en regardant tour à tour nos avocats, alors que vos clients sont entrés ensemble.

Il avait tellement accentué le mot "ensemble", qu'il était clair que nos mains liées lui posaient un problème. Alors que j'allai chuchoter mes instructions à l'oreille de mon représentant, Bella lâcha :

- J'ai tué notre fils.

Je sentis mon voisin de table se crisper et vis clairement le juge sursauter. L'avocat de Bella de son côté était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. De honte ? De contrariété ?

Je n'avais pas le choix… Je devais prendre la parole. Je devais -pour éclaircir les dires de Bella- accepter de revivre ce jour où tout a basculé.

D'une voix morne et éteinte, que je ne m'étais plus entendu depuis un moment, je dis avec détermination :

- Ma femme s'est mal exprimée votre honneur. Ce qu'elle a voulu sous-entendre de façon maladroite, c'est que c'est la mort de notre fils qui est à l'origine de notre besoin de séparation.

Le juge rechaussa ses lunettes avant de griffonner quelques mots sur les feuilles présentes devant lui. Moi je regardais un point vague dans son dos. Je sentais le regard de Bella sur moi. Regard que je ne pourrais pas affronter… pas alors que tout se bousculait de nouveau dans ma tête. Moi qui croyais avoir fait une bonne part de mon deuil, je m'étais fourvoyé…

Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de ce jour funeste où alors que je sortais à peine du bloc, une infirmière m'avait demandé de me rendre au téléphone le plus proche. Ma femme cherchait à me joindre. Lorsque j'avais décroché le téléphone dans le couloir principal donnant sur les salles de réveil, je n'avais d'abord entendu qu'une respiration saccadée. Puis elle avait finit par hurler "_Il ne respire plus Edward, Nathan ne respire plus_ !" J'avais dû par la suite faire appel à tout mon sang froid de chirurgien pour gérer la situation. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demandais comment j'avais réussi à ne pas me laisser gagner par l'hystérie de Bella. Mais j'avais lutté, j'étais resté en ligne avec Bella, lui indiquant au maximum comment agir, tandis que j'ordonnais parallèlement à une infirmière d'envoyer le 911 chez moi et de joindre nos voisins les plus proches. Bella avait besoin d'aide en attendant les secours. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, je le sentais. Lorsque Jenny -notre voisine- avait remplacé Bella au téléphone afin de recevoir mes instructions de premiers soins, j'avais failli m'effondrer de soulagement. Elle et son mari veillait sur ma femme et mon bébé. Tout irait bien. Vingt-cinq minutes après le début de ce calvaire, j'avais entendu les sirènes d'une ambulance, puis un brouhaha de voix masculines. Les secours étaient là, m'avait inutilement dit Jenny avant de raccrocher pour s'occuper de Bella. Moi, encore une fois, j'avais réussi à ne pas m'écrouler. Malgré les recommandations de mes collègues, j'avais couru jusqu'à ma voiture -en tenue de bloc. J'avais roulé comme un diable pour combler l'espace entre ma famille et moi.

En me garant dans un dérapage -pas vraiment contrôlé- devant notre maison, manquant de peu deux secouristes qui regagnaient leur véhicule, j'avais ignoré les signes qui m'apprenaient le pire. J'étais rentré à toute vitesse dans la demeure, avais grimpé les escaliers comme un fou manquant d'y chuter, pour débarquer tout essoufflé dans la chambre de Nathan.

Bella était assise dans son rocking-chair, serrant notre fils emmailloté dans sa couverture bleu contre elle. J'avais failli sourire, soulagé, mais Jenny postée à la droite de Bella avait laissé échapper une larme et j'avais compris. Mort. Nathan était mort. Mon cœur s'était fendu. Il n'avait que 3 mois et demi. C'était tellement injuste.

Je me souviens que lorsque j'avais esquivé un pas dans sa direction, Bella s'était enfoncée davantage dans son siège, blottissant notre fils contre sa poitrine. Le premier geste de son rejet. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait le visage fermé, les yeux vides.

Alors, j'avais reculé jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un mur et je m'étais laissé choir au sol. J'avais enfoui mon visage entre mes jambes, mes mains nouées derrière ma nuque. Et moi, j'avais pleuré. J'avais pleuré ma tristesse, mon incompréhension et l'injustice totale d'une telle mort. Je me souviens aussi m'être dit que si ça avait été moi et pas Bella, j'aurai pu le sauver. J'étais médecin après tout. Mais j'avais chassé tout ça d'une forte claque mentale. Moi, Bella, qu'importe qui, personne n'aurait pu sauver Nathan du syndrome de la mort subite du nourrisson. Très peu d'enfant en revenait. Je le savais. J'étais médecin.

La voix du juge me ramena à l'instant présent. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais en silence. Je sentais toujours le regard de Bella posé sur moi, mais encore une fois, je l'ignorais. Me concentrant sur ce que disait le juriste, je ne saisis que la fin :

- Je valide ce divorce.

Quelques signatures plus tard, j'étais dehors. Étrangement, je ne me sentais pas la force de parler à Bella. Dans quelques jours peut-être, j'avais son numéro après tout. Mais pas là, pas lorsque des images du petit corps de notre fils défilaient dans ma tête. Si bien que, lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour de la salle d'audience, je feignis un appel téléphonique.

Le claquement de ses talons s'éloigna au bout de quelques minutes. Je pus respirer à nouveau. Lorsque je me retournai, j'étais seul. Même mon avocat avait déserté le couloir. J'allais partir lorsqu'un sac cadeau rouge posé sur le banc où se trouvait Bella attira mon regard. Curieux, je m'en saisis. Il était fermé par une agrafe qui retenait une carte pliée en deux. Je la détachai et l'ouvris pour y lire de l'écriture de Bella :

"_Parce que tu aimeras t'en souvenir"_

Doucement et avec appréhension, je fis sauter l'agrafe. Le sac s'entrebâilla et des éclats de noir et blanc m'apparurent. Une larme m'échappa. Avant même de sortir ce que renfermait le sachet, je savais ce que c'était. Bella avait vu juste. J'apprécierai de me souvenir de ça.

Délicatement, je glissai les doigts dans le paquet pour en sortir une peluche **panda** de la taille de mon poing. La peluche que j'avais ramené de la boutique souvenir de l'hôpital un soir où je rentrais très en retard. Je savais que Bella m'en voulait de toujours traîner au travail alors que Nathan avait besoin de la présence de ses deux parents. Alors j'avais acheté ce panda, espérant que le prétexte d'avoir eu du mal à le capturer ferait sourire ma femme. Mon ex-femme. Mais ma plus belle récompense avait surtout été les éclats de rire de Nathan quand j'avais remué le nez de la peluche contre son petit cou. Bella avait raison. C'était ainsi qu'il fallait que je me souvienne de mon fils. Je serrais le nounours contre mon cœur tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie du palais de justice. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais capable d'avancer. Mais étrangement une forte part de moi était persuadée que ma route recroiserait celle de Bella. Pas demain, ni la semaine prochaine. Mais tôt ou tard, on se retrouverait, j'en étais certain.

**Alors, votre verdict ?**

**Au cas où la question viendrait à être posée, je donne une réponse :**

**Non, il n'y aura pas de suite.**

**Je ne partage habituellement plus mes écrits, mais ce concours étant organisé par une amie, j'ai eu envie d'y faire honneur ^^**


	6. OS 5 : Le grand jour

**Cérémonie :** Le grand jour

**Jeunes fiancés ou proche :** Bella/Edward

**Serment de mariage (Disclaimer) :** La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : weddingordivorcecontest

**PDV Bella**

Pour la 150eme fois, ce soir je vérifiai si tout était fait sur ma liste. Musique, décoration, traiteur, DJ, robe, costume, fleurs... et tout ce qui accompagne un mariage. 6 mois de travail, de préparation, d'essayage, de prises de tête... Demain tout sera fini. Je ne sais pas encore si je serai soulagée ou triste demain soir.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Va te coucher, il se fait tard et demain on se lève tôt et je sais que tu vas avoir un millier de choses à faire. La journée sera éprouvante.**

**- Oui je sais. Je vérifie juste que tout est bon.**

**- C'est la 10ème fois ce soir Bella. Allez, Rose dort déjà et moi je me couche aussi.**

**- Les garçons ne sont pas rentrés encore. J'espère qu'ils ne tarderont pas...**

**- Ils sont grands.**

**- Tu as raison. À demain Alice, bonne nuit et merci.**

**- Tu te couches vraiment ?**

**- Promis juré.**

**- Même sans ton mec ?**

**- Même sans mon mec. Ça m'empêchera d'entendre la ****symphonie**** de ses ronflements quand il viendra se coucher. À demain Alice.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

J'embrassai ma meilleure amie et allai me coucher sans prendre le temps de me démaquiller ou prendre une douche. Je ferai ça demain matin. Allongée dans mon lit, je pensais à mon compagnon qui me manquait, je détestais m'endormir sans lui. Plus fatiguée que je ne l'avais imaginé, je me laissai doucement envelopper dans un profond sommeil.

Hélas pour moi, ma nuit fut mouvementée, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars, je me réveillai en sueurs suite à un énième mauvais rêve. Je mourrais de soif et me levai pour gagner la cuisine. Après un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 1h du matin seulement, je me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma soif assouvie, je repris le chemin de la chambre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient là, à soutenir un Jacob complètement ivre, incapable de se tenir debout tout seul.

**- Ah salut Bella !**

**- Mais il est ivre ! Edward, je t'avais demandé de ne pas le laisser boire !**

**- Chut... Zabella... Tu parles fort ! J'ai très, très mal à la tête moi !**

**- Oui bah au lit Jacob ! Demain je te veux frais et capable de te tenir debout seul pour dire oui au pasteur ! Hors de question que tu gâches ce mariage !**

**- J'aime ton caractère chérie ! T'es toute, toute mignonne ! Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu étais adorable ma petite Bella...**

**- Oui, bah je vais me fâcher si tu continues ! Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau froide, après au lit.**

Je me sentais en colère. Prendre une cuite la veille de son mariage mais quelle idée ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je connaissais Jacob par cœur, je l'ai vu saoul plus d'une fois et je sais à quel point il est mal le lendemain. Hors les autres fois je m'en fichais mais là, il y avait un mariage de prévu ! Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir vomir sur le pasteur. Et Edward... je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, il m'avait juré qu'il le surveillerait et qu'il l'empêcherait de boire trop.

Quand je revins dans le salon, Edward était assis sur le canapé et aucune trace du futur marié. Jacob et Edward étaient les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je les connaissais depuis le lycée. Nous étions trois styles différents, Edward le beau gosse, Jacob le sportif super cool un peu rebelle et moi l'intello timide et romantique. Notre amitié était improbable, quasiment nulle mais un jour, je m'étais faite agresser par deux types derrière le gymnase du lycée. Par chance, Edward m'avait entendue crier au secours et il avait alors croisé Jacob en chemin et avait demandé de l'aide à ce dernier pour me venir en aide..

J'avais été blessée, légèrement mais suffisamment pour être hospitalisée. Edward et Jacob étaient venus me voir durant mes trois jours d'hospitalisation. À partir de là, nous avions noué une forte amitié et nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nous étions tombés amoureux, Jacob avait été le premier et ça aurait pu détruire ou jeter un froid sur notre amitié mais non, on avait résisté.

**- Où est Jacob ?**

**- Couché de tout son long dans la chambre.**

**- Habillé ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas la force de le déshabiller. Désolé, j'avais promis.**

**- Ce n'est rien, on sait comment il est, non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et où sont les autres ?**

**- Déjà couchés, ils t'embrassent. Ça va toi ? Tu comptes rentrer au zoo ?**

**- Au zoo ? Toi aussi tu as bu ?**

**- Tu as dû te coucher sans te démaquiller. Ton mascara a coulé et tu ressembles à un ****panda**** ma belle !**

**- Oh... bah oui, je ne me suis pas démaquillée et je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, je transpire.**

**- Vous êtes charmante Isabella.**

**- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. On dort ensemble ? Ça t'ennuie pas ?**

**- Non. Ce n'est pas toi le marié de demain.**

**- Non, moi c'est fait ! J'ai déjà signé !**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai hâte de la voir.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ma femme. J'ai hâte de voir sa robe, sa coiffure, tout...**

**- Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu.**

**- De toute façon, quoi qu'elle porte je l'aime !**

**- T'es accro Cullen !**

**- Complètement oui. C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Oh, Alice qui fait ses délires... ce sont des grenouilles en ****origami****. Elle dit que ça va amuser les enfants.**

**- C'est un jour****,**** une invention avec elle ! On dort dans le canapé ?**

**- Si Jacob a pris tout le lit pour lui, oui, on dor****t**** ensemble dans le canapé ! Je te laisse le défaire, Bella panda va se démaquiller !**

**- Bonne idée oui.**

Je lui tirai la langue avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me démaquillai rapidement avant de me laver le visage et de retourner dans le salon. Edward était déjà allongé dans le canapé-lit, je me glissai à côté de lui et regardai mon portable en lâchant un grognement.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je me lève dans 5h !**

**- Tu te mets trop de pression.**

**- C'est important, c'est un jour important, je veux que ce soit parfait.**

**- Ok, ok. Vivement demain soir que tout soit fini !**

**- Hum. Bonne nuit Edward.**

**- Bonne nuit. Je t'aime quand même tu sais.**

**- Tu vas tomber amoureux, fais attention.**

**- C'est ça. Dors bien.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me coucher contre lui, la tête sur son torse, mon bras sur son ventre. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux et comme par magie, je m'endormis. La deuxième partie de ma nuit fut plus tranquille que la première, je dormis bien, ne faisant aucun rêve. Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt, j'aurais pu le jeter à travers la pièce mais au dernier moment, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait avant tout de mon téléphone et que j'en avais besoin. À mes côtés, Edward se releva sur les coudes pour regarder autour de lui avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé.

**- C'est l'heure ?**

**- Pour moi oui. Mais dors encore un peu si tu veux.**

**- Non ça va... faut faire quoi ?**

**- Toi, en tant que témoin de Jake, tu le surveilles, tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle ok ?**

**- Ouais. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Les filles et moi, on va se faire coiffer et maquiller, je vais vérifier la décoration, le traiteur et tout et tout.**

**- Ok. T'as le temps pour un petit-déjeuner ?**

**- Bien sûr. Je vais prendre une douche, tu t'en occupes ?**

**- Oui**

Je me levai et au passage, m'assurai que Rosalie et Alice étaient bien réveillées elles aussi. Après une douche express, je rejoignis tout le monde dans la cuisine. Les filles étaient à moitié conscientes et Edward était occupé à couper le pain comme s'il opérait quelqu'un. Concentré et précis dans ses gestes.

**- Edward, c'est un couteau, pas un ****scalpel****. C'est du pain, pas un de tes patients.**

-** Tu me cherches ?**

**- Non, je t'aime.**

**- C'est ça ouais. Allez mange.**

**- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.**

**- Enfin un peu de reconnaissance de votre part ma chère Isabella ! Je plains le mari tiens !**

**- Oui, il est très malheureux. Bon, vos costumes sont dans l'armoire de la chambre d'amis. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de la matinée mais à 10h, je vous veux tous les quatre à l'église. Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes là. Ok ?**

**- Bien chef.**

**- Vous avez décoré les voitures ?**

**- Oui Bella. Bon mange, tu me prends la tête là.**

**- Oh ça va monsieur grognon.**

Il me regarda énervé avant de remettre le nez dans son café. Alice et Rosalie étaient à peine réveillées, ce qui fait que le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence. Ce qu'ils étaient lents tous ! Il était 8h quand enfin Alice, Rosalie et moi partîmes pour le salon de coiffure. Alice prit la parole.

**- Tu as vu Jacob ce matin ?**

**- Non, mais je l'ai vu cette nuit. Ivre mort !**

**- Jasper puait l'alcool aussi. Tu crois que ça va aller ?**

**- Je l'espère. Tant qu'il ne vomit sur personne, qu'il veut toujours bien se marier et qu'il dise oui, c'est tout ce que je demande.**

**- Et s'il dit non ?**

**- Je le tue, je le fracasse ! Rien que pour lui faire payer de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps avec l'organisation. Je lui ferai bouffer des ****litchis**** jusqu'à ce qu'il meure !**

**- Des litchis ?**

**- Ouais... il est allergique. L'allergie la plus nulle au monde.**

**- J'avoue, je ne savais pas. Bon chef, qui passe en première sur le fauteuil ?**

**- Rosalie ? Tu veux bien ? ****P****endant ce temps, Alice****se fait maquiller****. Ça vous va ?**

Rosalie se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour signifier son accord alors qu'Alice reprit la parole.

**- Oui mais toi ?**

**- Je ferai après vous.**

**- Ok.**

Après avoir marché un petit moment le long du boulevard principal de Seattle, nous arrivâmes au salon de coiffure. Alice et Rosalie furent prises en charge pendant que moi, je m'accordais une petite pause. Mon secret pour me relaxer ? Le sudoku ! Tout le monde me taquinait sur mon passe-temps, principalement Edward et Jacob, mais je m'en moquais, c'était une activité beaucoup moins dangereuse que les compétitions de snowboard que faisait Jacob. Je ne comptais plus les où je l'avais vu avec un bras ou un pied dans le plâtre.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Est-ce que Madame Je suis une pétasse Tanya Cullen sera là ?**

**- Oh Rose... oui elle sera là.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Elle va tout gâcher ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas interdit à Edward de l'inviter ?**

**- Je ne peux pas lui interdire de l'inviter. Jacob l'aime bien et moi, je l'aime bien... quand je suis saoule.**

**- Je ne sais pas comment Edward fait pour la supporter.**

**- C'est comme ça. Écoute, il aime Tanya, j'aime Edward alors je ne peux pas l'empêcher de la faire venir. Il y aura d'autres personnes qu'elle tu sais.**

**- Ouais...**

Alice prit alors la parole, j'étais étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas donné son avis plus tôt.

**- Rosalie... vois les choses du bon côté. Elle nous donnera de la matière pour les moqueries.**

**- C'est vrai... oui... merci Alice !**

**- De rien, si je peux te remonter le moral, pas de problème !**

**- Vous êtes... folles.**

Nous nous mîmes à rire puis la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse nous demandèrent de rester calmes. Quand Alice et Rosalie furent prêtes, je pris à mon tour la place sur le fauteuil. Je me fis coiffer et maquiller en même temps.

J'avais demandé un maquillage très léger, je voulais rester le plus naturelle possible. Pareil pour la coiffure, je ne voulais pas de plumes, de perles ou je ne sais quoi. La coiffeuse tressa mes cheveux autour de ma tête pour en faire une couronne puis réunit le tout à l'arrière de ma tête en chignon. Simple mais tout à fait moi.

**- Comment vous me trouvez ?**

**- Parfaite ! J'ai en connais un qui va baver en te voyant !**

**- Tu ne penses pas qu'Emmett va lui aussi baver devant toi Rose ? Pareil pour Jasper...**

**- Jasper baverait devant moi, même si j'avais des verrues partout sur le visage. Je suis trop irrésistible !**

Rose pouffa de rire avec moi pendant qu'Alice nous tirait la langue. Je payais nos soins pour ensuite partir en direction de la chapelle. Il me restait deux heures avant la cérémonie. Le stress montait en flèche. D'autant plus qu'une fois arrivées à l'église, rien n'était prêt ! Je crus faire une crise cardiaque.

**- Les filles... je rêve là ?**

**- Euh... ça dépend hein Rose ?**

**- Oui... tu vois quoi Bella ?**

**- Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Les housses sur les chaises, le tapis, les fleurs, les rubans, rien ! Et l'arche fleurie ? Où est-elle ?**

**- Je pense que tout est là...**

Je me retournai vers Alice qui désignait tout un tas de carton posés dans un coin. J'allai les ouvrir et effectivement, toute ma décoration était là. J'étais furieuse ! Il était convenu que tout soit installé à la livraison ! J'avais payé pour ça ! J'attrapai mon téléphone, je verrais ça plus tard, il me fallait de l'aide et appeler la société ne me ferait que perdre du temps.

**- Allô ?**

**- Edward comment c'est de ton côté ?**

**- Le père de Jacob, tes parents et les miens viennent d'arriver. Jacob est plutôt en forme et Emmett et Jasper sont prêts à s'habiller. Tanya est là aussi.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je suis prêt. Et toi ?**

**- C'est l'horreur ! La déco a été livrée mais pas installée, j'ai tout à faire !**

**- Tu veux qu'on vienne ?**

**- Oui s'il te plaît. Où est mon frère ?**

**- Il ne devait pas arriver directement à la chapelle ?**

**- Si, c'est vrai... Bon, que Jacob reste à la maison, il ne doit rien voir ok ? Reste avec lui et Billy. Demande aux autres de venir m'aider pour tout mettre en place... Et euh... garde Tanya aussi. **

**- Oh Bella... mais ok. On fait ça. Tu me tiens au courant ok ?**

**- Oui. Merci Edward.**

**- Tout va bien se passer. Ne stresse pas ok ?**

**- Je vais essayer.**

**- On se voit tout à l'heure et les autres arrivent.**

**- Ok. À tout à l'heure, merci.**

Je raccrochai et essayai de rester le plus calme possible. J'informai les filles de mon plan et nous commençâmes par déballer les housses de leurs cartons et de les poser encore pliées sur les chaises, une rouge, une blanche, une rouge... il n'y avait plus qu'à les installer et éviter les erreurs.

Alors que nous étions en train de déballer l'arche, en morceaux, de ses cartons, mes parents, ceux d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. J'expliquai ce que je voulais, Emmett, Jasper et mon père avaient pour mission de monter l'arche, ma mère, Esmé et Carlisle, les parents d'Edward, s'occupaient des chaises, Alice, Rose et moi du reste de la décoration.

Les choses avançaient assez rapidement, l'arche était sur pieds, maintenant Rosalie décorait le bas et Alice, perchée sur les épaules de Jasper décorait le haut. Emmett installait avec mon père le tapis rouge, Esmée et Carlisle étaient toujours avec les housses pour les chaises, moi je rajoutais un gros nœud rouge en satin sur les housses blanches et un nœud blanc sur les housses rouges à l'arrière des chaises. Ma mère, quant à elle, mettait un vase avec des fleurs dans chacune des allées. On allait y arriver.

Je n'oubliai pas de passer un coup de téléphone au traiteur pour savoir si tout était bon, le responsable ne me semblait pas très sûr de lui quand il m'affirmait que tout allait bien. Il fallait que j'aille voir dans la salle de réception si tout était correct en cuisine et pour la décoration. Je rappelai Edward.

**- Oui Bella ?**

**- Comment est Jacob ?**

**- Prêt, il se coiffe.**

**- D'accord. Il n'a pas vomi ? Il marche droit ? Il a des pensées cohérentes ?**

**- Je ne suis pas certain que même sobre, il ait déjà eu des pensées cohérentes.**

**- Edward...**

**- Bah quoi ? Il va bien, comme si de rien n'était.**

**- Merci. Bon, tu veux bien venir me chercher à la chapelle pour aller faire un tour à la salle ? Je tiens à vérifier que tout soit correct pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite.**

**- Merci je t'attends.**

Je raccrochai et retournai voir l'avancement des préparations. Ça prenait forme, c'était même très joli.

**- Esmée ?**

**- Oui ma chérie ?**

**- Edward vient me chercher pour aller voir la salle, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise surprise. Tu peux prendre direction des opérations ici ? C'est presque fini...**

**- Pas de soucis, j'ai vu tes plans, je sais ce qu'il faut faire.**

**- Ok merci. Il faut qu'à 10h30 maxi tout soit prêt. Tiens, le CD pour la musique. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Rosalie et Alice doivent se changer. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi, même en cas de doute ou je ne sais quoi.**

**- Pas de soucis. Ne t'en fais pas on va gérer. Edward disait vrai quand il me racontait que tu étais très stressée.**

**- Sauf qu'Edward oublie que j'étais pire le jour de son mariage à lui. Je me trouve assez sereine là.**

Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras et je pris le chemin de la sortie en évitant de me prendre les pieds dans le labyrinthe de cartons, emballages plastique et papiers bulles. Je réussis à atteindre la sortie et n'attendis Edward que quelques secondes, l'appartement n'était pas loin.

**- Salut beauté !**

**- Salut beau gosse ! Merci d'être venu.**

**- Je t'en prie.**

**- Tu te souviens où c'est ?**

**- Oui. Alors la chapelle ?**

**- On est bon****s****, tout sera prêt. Maintenant on croise les doigts pour que la salle soit prête.**

**- Il nous reste combien de temps ?**

**- 1h30. Tanya va bien ?**

**- Super oui. Elle est contente de venir.**

**- Tant mieux.**

**- Tu sais, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas.**

**- Si, je l'aime bien. À petites doses.**

**- Ouais... Tu es très belle.**

**- Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi. J'aime bien te voir en costume.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui, ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs.**

**- Comme ?**

**- Le plus mémorable serait... le soir du bal de promo.**

**- Tu déconnes ? Le soir du bal de promo, on a eu notre première fois ensemble. C'est ça ton meilleur souvenir ?**

**- Oui. Un grand moment de ma vie. **

**- Tellement génial que tu as eu une irritation et que tu as dû aller voir mon père et lui avouer qu'on avait fait l'amour dans le ****jacuzzi**** de la salle de bain de sa chambre ! La honte totale. Pendant 1 mois j'ai eu des exposés sur la sexualité Bella. Et Charlie... bon sang... il rêvait que je lui serve de cible de tir.**

**- C'est du passé, il faut en rire, tu n'es plus mon petit-copain maintenant. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont oublié. Tu n'as pas aimé notre première fois ?**

**- Si bien sûr... et j'ai aimé toutes les autres fois. Et j'aime encore quand ça arrive maintenant. Enfin ça fait un moment qu'on a arrêté mais bon...**

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Edward. Viens, il faut qu'on fasse vite.**

Il venait de se garer, je sortis de la voiture et pris son bras pour entrer dans la salle. Je lâchai un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout était prêt. Les tables étaient dressées comme je l'avais souhaité, la décoration était parfaite, le DJ s'installait et après un tour en cuisine, je fus rassurée de voir que de ce côté-là, je n'avais rien à craindre. Je regardai mon portable, il me restait 40 minutes pour retourner à la chapelle et enfiler ma robe.

**- C'est bon Edward, tout est bon ici.**

**- Il reste combien de temps ?**

**- 40 minutes. J'espère que mon frère est arrivé !**

**- Tu l'as appelé ?**

**- Oui mais il est sur messagerie. Bon, viens, on y va. Il faut que je mette ma robe aussi.**

**- J'ai appelé Jacob pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir et qu'il devait aller dans la pièce annexe. C'est bon ?**

**- C'est parfait. Alice sait où il faut qu'il aille sinon. **

Je remontai dans la voiture et je sentis le stress arriver puissance mille. Arrivée à la chapelle, j'appris que la plupart des invités étaient arrivés et installés. Que Jacob était avec son père dans une pièce mise à disposition pour nous. La décoration était terminée, Alice et Rosalie avaient revêtu leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Je demandai à Edward d'aller voir Jacob pendant que j'enfilerai ma robe.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oh seigneur merci ! Dém tu es là !**

**- Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça****,**** petite sœur. Mais j'ai bien cru que je serais en retard ! Comment est mon costume ?**

**- Parfait ! Tu es super beau !**

**- Tu as fait un boulot de dingue, c'est magnifique.**

**- Merci.**

**- Comment tu vas ? Et Jacob ? Pas trop de stress ?**

**- Je vais bien, je stresse mais je me contiens. Et Jacob a pris une cuite hier soir.**

**- Oh le con ! Et ça va ?**

**- Oui, il tient debout et Edward dit que ses pensées sont les mêmes qu'à la normale.**

**- Ok, ok... Il faut faire quoi ?**

**- Je me change, Jacob ira se placer avec ses témoins et c'est à notre tour ! Tu as vu maman et papa ?**

**- Non. J'ai le temps ?**

**- Oui oui. On se rejoint dans 20 minutes, je me change juste là.**

**- Ok.**

Je serrai mon grand frère contre moi, je ne le voyais pas souvent, il avait le métier le plus cool du monde. Son patron lui offrait des voyages, n'importe où dans le monde et lui, il n'avait plus qu'à faire une critique de son séjour. Parfois il pouvait même être accompagné, c'était super, mais niveau vie de famille, ce n'était pas toujours évident. Je pris le chemin pour me changer et croisai Emmett en train de faire des gestes bizarres qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il s'arrêta net en me voyant et je pourrais jurer qu'il rougissait.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Ah Bella... Salut...**

**- Emmett ?**

**- Quoi ? Je... Dis rien s'il te plaît.**

**- C'était de la danse ?**

**- Ouais... je m'entraîne pour faire la danse du ****robot****. Jasper la fait mieux que moi et ça m'énerve !**

**- Ah... bah y a du boulot. Tu ressemblais à un pantin désarticulé...**

**- Moque-toi ouais !**

Je souris et lui tapotai l'épaule avant d'entrer dans une toute petite pièce. Je me déshabillai et enfilai ma magnifique robe. Je l'adorais, j'étais tombée amoureuse en la voyant. Le problème était que la fermeture était dans le dos et que j'avais beau me contorsionner, la fermeture n'arrivait pas jusqu'en haut. Heureusement pour moi, on frappa à la porte.

**- Qui c'est ?**

**- Edward ! Il faut que je te voie.**

**- Entre.**

La porte s'ouvrit et il s'arrêta pour m'observer. Je connaissais ce regard... Il referma la porte avant de s'approcher de moi, son regard brûlait ma peau.

- **Tu es incroyable Bella...**

**- Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Nous sommes prêts, Jacob attend de se mettre en place.**

**- Il reste... 15 minutes.**

**- Bella...**

**- Non Edward.**

**- Une dernière fois.**

**- Peut-être la fois de trop. On en a discuté.**

**- Je sais que tu en as envie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le deuil de ton corps.**

**- Mais... Ce n'est pas en 15 minutes que tu le feras. On n'a pas le temps et... Tout le monde est là.**

**- Je t'aime tu sais...**

Il ne me laissa pas répondre que ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui dire non même si j'étais morte de culpabilité. Il me souleva et me posa sur une petite table, remontant ma robe le long de mes cuisses.

**- Vite mais en douceur Edward... J'y tiens. **

**- Je sais chérie, je sais et moi aussi j'y tiens. Je t'aime tellement Bella...**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Ses mains caressèrent les courbes de mon corps et même si ma peau était recouverte de tissu, je frissonnai de plaisir. Il embrassa mes lèvres, mon cou, mon décolleté... je n'avais aucun remord à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, Edward n'était jamais coiffé.

Il défit sa ceinture, sans quitter mes lèvres, puis il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'en dessous des fesses. Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses pour atteindre mon antre. Il écarta ma culotte en dentelle blanche et inséra deux doigts en moi me faisant cambrer et gémir.

Alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi, ma main captura sa verge et je m'appliquai à le caresser. C'était mal... à 15 minutes du mariage... dans la maison de Dieu ! Je serai punie un jour ou l'autre pour mes actes. Edward pompait en moi rapidement, ma main avaient adopté le même rythme que lui sur son membre et quand il retira ses doigts, me laissant vide et frustrée, je fis la même chose, je le lâchai.

Il m'écarta les cuisses au maximum, déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'aligner son sexe face au mien. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et fermai les yeux en lâchant un gémissement de bien-être quand il fut en moi. J'étais comblée. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, je pouvais entendre ses râles, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau à chaque fois que ses reins partaient à la rencontre des miens.

Je finis par poser mes mains sur ses fesses, je les adorais ! Son rythme n'était pas des plus fous, mais il était doux et c'était suffisant pour que mon corps réponde à ses attaques. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille, mon corps commençait à se raidir, je sentais mon orgasme arriver. Edward le sentit car il passa sa main entre nos deux corps et son pouce s'acharna sur mon clitoris.

Je basculai la tête en arrière au bout de quelques secondes et alors que mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, le prénom de mon amant raisonna dans la pièce. Edward se libéra à son tour, lui aussi prononça mon prénom pendant qu'il s'immobilisait entre mes jambes. Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre, en silence, essayant juste de nous remettre de ce moment. Edward fut le premier à briser le silence.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui... je vais très bien.**

**- Je n'avais pas prévu de te sauter dessus...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai pu te repousser. Edward... il faut y aller.**

**- Ouais...**

**- Aide-moi à fermer ma robe s'il te plaît.**

**- Ok. Je peux dire à tout le monde qu'on peut y aller ?**

**- Oui. Merci.**

**- De rien. Je t'aime, tu es magnifique tu sais...**

**- Vas-y Edward.**

**- Oui.**

Il me lança un dernier regard avant de partir. Je me regardai dans le miroir pour me réajuster un peu. On frappa de nouveau et mon frère apparut.

**- Tu viens de coucher avec Edward ?**

**- Et ça t'étonne ?**

**- Dans une église Bella ?**

**- Euh ouais... ça je ne suis pas fière.**

**- Jacob est en place.**

**- Allons-y. Tu ne dis rien ok ?**

**- Comme toujours.**

**- Merci.**

Je sortis après lui et je retrouvai Alice et Rosalie. Elles me firent un sourire et quand la musique démarra Alice marcha le long de l'allée centrale, suivie par Rose. Je lançai un regard à mon frère avant de m'avancer à mon tour. Pas à pas, je m'avançai vers l'autel, plus j'approchais, plus mon sourire se faisait grand. Je ne quittais pas des yeux le regard brillant de l'homme que j'aimais. Il était magnifique, je l'aimais tellement.

Arrivée devant l'autel, j'allai prendre ma place de témoin et comme tout le monde dans l'assemblée, je me tournai vers l'entrée de la chapelle pour voir mon grand frère au bras de ma mère, s'avancer vers Jacob, son futur mari. Mon frère était très élégant dans son costume blanc et sa cravate rouge. Ma mère était très fière visiblement. Elle avait été jalouse quand c'est mon père qui m'avait accompagnée auprès d'Edward le jour J.

Je n'en revenais pas que mon frère se mariait avec mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux ! Au lycée, bien avant que je ne sorte avec Edward, Jacob lui avait déclaré sa flamme, moi je m'étais écroulée de rire en voyant la tête d'Edward qui devait repousser les avances de Jacob. Mais en grand seigneur, Edward avait oublié cette déclaration et avait tenu à garder Jacob comme ami.

Moi, j'étais sortie avec Edward et on ne s'était jamais quittés. Nous étions mariés depuis 5 ans, j'étais enceinte de 3 mois mais j'avais eu quelques problèmes, le médecin nous avait recommandé de limiter les rapports. Avant qu'il ne me saute dessus tout à l'heure, nous étions à 2 semaines d'abstinence. Autant dire une éternité, nous étions du genre très actifs.

Demetri, avant de sortir avec Jacob, était en couple avec une très sympathique jeune fille, Jane, mais malheureusement, mon frère avait quelques difficultés à... disons rester en forme pendant un rapport. Du coup, la petite Jane l'avait quitté. Jacob, qui avait des vues sur lui, non sans avoir essayé de persuader Edward, avait profité du petit cœur brisé de Demetri et 3 mois après, il annonçait à toute la famille qu'il était gay. Un choc pour mes parents au début mais maintenant tout allait bien.

La cérémonie se déroula sans embûche, ma mère pleurait, mon père essayait de la calmer mais je le voyais ému de marier son fils. Je donnai l'alliance qu'allait recevoir Jacob à mon frère et Edward donna celle de Demetri à Jacob pour l'échange des vœux. Mes hormones me firent pleurer quand le pasteur les déclara mariés et qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Je retrouvai alors Edward pour sortir de l'église.

- **Émue mon amour ?**

**- Oui, c'était une belle cérémonie non ?**

**- Très oui. Comment va crevette ?**

**- Je pense que ça va. Je n'ai mal nulle part.**

**- Mais ça faisait deux semaines !**

**- Je n'ai rien dit. De toute façon, l'écho est dans deux jours.**

**- J'ai hâte. Hey, va dire bonjour à Tanya quand même.**

**- Il faut que je t'aime très fort pour ça.**

**- Cette preuve d'amour me va droit au cœur !**

Je l'embrassai et allai saluer Tanya, la cousine de mon mari. Je ne savais pas si cette fille était déficiente mentale ou tout simplement très stupide, Alice, Rosalie et moi n'avions pas encore résolu l'énigme. Comme toujours, elle m'écrasa contre sa poitrine en plastique avant de s'écrier '' Oh mon Dieu j'espère ne pas avoir blessé le bébé !'' avec un air faussement désolé. Je ne m'attardai pas avec elle car les heureux mariés sortaient pour leur haie d'honneur.

La suite se déroula comme prévu, le repas était délicieux, l'ambiance était au top. Les mariés heureux, je ne les avaient jamais vus aussi tendres l'un envers l'autre... il faut dire que mon frère était revenu d'un voyage de 15 jours ce matin, ils se retrouvaient. Emmett et Jasper firent un battle sur la danse du robot. Emmett nous faisait hurler de rire tellement il était mauvais mais il croyait si fort le contraire qu'on le déclara vainqueur avec la complicité de Jasper.

**- Bella ?**

**- Dem ! Ça va ? Tu es heureux ?**

**- Oui très. Merci pour tout. Tu as fait un boulot incroyable.**

**- Avec plaisir. Je suis heureuse pour toi.**

**- Merci.**

**- Ma petite Bella d'amour !**

Jacob venait de nous rejoindre et il embrassa ma joue avant de regarder Edward danser avec notre petite nièce, la fille d'Alice et Jasper.

**- Le cul qu'il a bon sang !**

**- Jacob ! Demetri est là !**

**- Je sais, je l'ai vu ! Mais il pense pareil, je le sais. Hein que c'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, ton mari a un cul d'enfer ! Il est si ferme que ça en a l'air ?**

**- Vous n'avez même pas idée... Et il a la peau toute douce !**

Jacob prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Profite Bella... un jour la nature le rattrapera et il finira tout fripé !**

**- Non... Edward restera beau et parfait jusqu'au bout.**

Comme s'il avait entendu que nous parlions de lui, mon époux s'avança vers nous tout sourire. Les deux garçons et moi-même poussâmes un soupir d'admiration.

**- Salut... ça va ?**

**- Oui, on parlait chéri.**

**- De ?**

**- De toi... et les garçons voulaient savoir si tu avais les fesses aussi fermes qu'elles en avaient l'air. Je les ai rassurés en disant oui.**

Je mordis mes joues pour ne pas rire en voyant Edward perdre toute sa couleur. Il était toujours très gêné quand un des garçons le complimentait ou faisait une remarque sur son physique.

**- Ok... bah... euh cool. Je voulais inviter ma magnifique épouse à danser. C'est possible ?**

**- Attends deux secondes, je te rends ma sœur après un câlin.**

Mon frère me prit dans ses bras et Jacob s'incrusta dans notre câlin. Je restai entre eux deux quelques secondes avant d'être embrassée sur les joues par les mariés. J'allai ensuite rejoindre Edward qui me fit danser un slow. J'étais épuisée par ce mariage, par l'organisation que ça avait imposé. Mais j'étais fière du résultat et heureuse pour mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Heureuse aussi d'être dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie, heureuse de ma vie tout court.


	7. OS 6 : Amour, beauté et célébrité

**Cérémonie** : Amour, Beauté et Célébrité.

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches** : Edward et Bella

**Disclaimer** : la Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de S. MEYER. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou tout simplement lire les OS rendez-vous sur le PenName : WeddingorDivorceContest

_**Coldplay **__- « Magic »_

ACTE 1 La promise

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 3**

**- Marie lève un regard amoureux vers Anthony – Ne pas rompre le lien visuel – Voix tremblante et émue de Marie. Ils se tiennent les mains.**

**Bella :**_** - Moi Marie Dwyer, je souhaite devenir ta femme dans la joie et dans le malheur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »**_

**Elle lui passe l'alliance**

**-ABC-**

_Dans la richesse peut-être. Dans le malheur c'est certain… et sa mort n'allait pas tarder à venir… C'était évident ! Je vais l'étriper avant la fin de la cérémonie. Scénario idiot ! Jasper m'a pourtant habitué à mieux ! _

Submergée par ses pensées rageuses, Bella Swan jeta le script à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si seulement celui-ci avait pu se transformer en un shuriken tranchant, une de ses armes en **origami ! ** Bella, de son imagination débordante, visualisa l'arme de papier LE décapiter avec la précision d'un **scalpel.**

Elle indiqua d'un geste péremptoire à Tanya et Kate, respectivement coiffeuse et maquilleuse, de sortir. Les deux femmes qui effectuaient leur travail en silence, sensibles aux émotions électriques jaillissant depuis ce matin de l'actrice de ce soap s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Bella fit taire aussi la petite voix qui depuis hier soir, et revenue au premier plan de sa conscience, qui lui disait qu'il serait criminel de décapiter un si bel homme.

_Et Zut ! Elle avait le DROIT d'être en COL__È__RE !_

Il n'était pas encore 7h du matin qu'elle avait déjà pris à partie deux personnes et jeté dehors l'habilleuse. Bella Swan, habituellement calme et agréable avec tout le monde, n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce début de journée. Tout le personnel technique sur le tournage des 5 épisodes de la série « Amour, Beauté et Célébrité » en déplacement à Vegas l'avait bien compris.

Une fois seule dans la chambre qui lui servait aussi de loge, Bella se leva et alla récupérer, en grommelant, le script qui avait traversé la pièce comme un missile. Le pauvre amas de papier froissé n'était pour rien dans son humeur.

Enfin presque rien. Elle le défroissa machinalement sur sa poitrine, sans égard pour la dentelle blanche ornant son bustier.

Enfin, il contenait quand même l'idiotie de ce scenario de mariage ridicule et précipité entre Anthony Masen et Marie Dwyer. Ça ne tenait pas la route. Jasper Whitlock ne l'avait pas habituée à ce genre de rebondissement imbécile.

C'était sûrement cela qui l'énervait autant.

Et puis, il y avait aussi cette robe de mariée, ridiculement belle. D'un blanc virginal, sa vaste jupe ondoyait sur la **courbe** de ses hanches à chacun de ses mouvements. Le bustier ajusté dénudant ses épaules, suivait les moindres palpitations de sa poitrine, rendant ses émotions encore plus évidentes pour tout spectateur un peu attentif. Oui, cette robe était désespérément agaçante aussi. Presque autant que la pensée de Mike Newton, qui serait au premier plan en tant que témoin, et qui allait plonger ses yeux bleus dans son décolleté.

Oui, cela l'énervait aussi sûrement un peu.

Elle n'avait pas dormi non plus, ou très peu, ce qui lui avait valu des reproches peu discrets de sa maquilleuse.

Mais en aucun cas sa mauvaise humeur n'était due à ce que, courageusement, Emmett McCarthy, son réalisateur préféré jusqu'à hier, lui avait appris la veille.

Négligemment, il lui avait annoncé que la directrice de casting, Alice Brandon s'était enfin décidée pour l'acteur qui allait tenir le rôle de Masen, son futur époux.

Bien, avait-elle pensé, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

« Et elle arrive quand cette merveille qu'Alice a enfin adoubée ? Puis-je savoir son nom ? Je me marie demain avec lui, enfin Marie se marie avec lui. » Avait demandé Bella, en plaisantant, sans pressentir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

« Il arrive tard cette nuit. Nous ne le verrons que demain. C'est un grand nom, nous avons de la chance, il est sorti de sa retraite pour nous. C'est euh... Cullen. Edward Cullen » avait précisé Emmett avec au moins la correction de paraître gêné.

Moins deux trois secondes plus tard, il avait disparu de la pièce comme désintégré sous la force du regard éberlué puis furieux de Bella.

_Le rôle de Masen, le bel inconnu que Marie, son personnage, avait choisi pour convoler en juste noce, était tenu par LUI._

Elle n'avait donc pas dormi et elle était ce matin juste un peu… agacée. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas à cause de LUI. Non elle ne LUI ferait pas cet honneur.

Furieuse et décidée, Bella s'effondra, sans douceur, ni féminité, dans son fauteuil, et fixa son reflet blême dans le miroir. Elle y retrouva Marie, la jeune idiote inconstante qui avait décidé, (enfin le scénariste, Jasper avait décidé pour elle) de se marier avec un homme encore inconnu la veille.

Si on relisait le scenario ?

Marie avait choisi cet homme afin de prendre une revanche sur son fiancé James, en fuite 24 heures avant leur mariage. Cet adorable fiancé la laissait en plan, avec 250 invités, un jardin décoré de milliers de fleurs, un banquet somptueux et coûteux, quatre demoiselles d'honneur toutes mauves et froufroutantes – non trois, une avait disparu avec le fiancé) mais il lui restait surtout une fierté en lambeaux.

_**(Ndla : pour celles qui ne suivent pas, entraînez-vous en regardant n'importe quel soap américain).**_

Tout cela parce que Monsieur James préférait la fiancée de son frère qui était d'ailleurs son ex-femme. D'où l'arrivée de l'inconnu dans le tableau. Bella fit une moue dépitée : Jasper avait une imagination débridée pour maintenir l'intérêt des téléspectateurs.

Dans le miroir, l'innocente et inconsciente Marie, somptueusement pomponnée, coiffée d'un chignon flou terminé en longues anglaises brunes pour son mariage, la regarda de ses grands yeux chocolat puis, lui tira la langue.

- Oui, je le promets. Jamais ! Je ne perdrai pas ce rôle pour toi, Cullen. Je l'ai gagné et peaufiné depuis 3 ans. Je suis une professionnelle et quel que soit l'imbécile que l'on m'attribue comme partenaire du jour au lendemain. J'apprendrai et réciterai parfaitement mon rôle, je le regarderai même amoureusement puisqu'il le faut ! lança Bella à son reflet qui lui répondit par une autre grimace dubitative.

Acte II Le promis

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 3**

**Regards toujours liés****– Voix sérieuse mais légèrement amusée.**

**Edward : - **_**Moi Anthony Masen souhaite prendre Marie Dwyer pour épouse, je jure de l'aimer et la respecter, la soutenir et lui être fidèle, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté…**_

**Il lui passe l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche et sourit d'un air victorieux.**

**-ABC-**

C'était tout simplement ridicule.

Il avait beau lire et relire ces quelques phrases et les indications scéniques, il n'en revenait pas. Il devait avoir perdu sa santé mentale quelque part entre le Montana et Las Vegas pour avoir accepté la proposition de Rosalie Hale. Jouer dans une série ? Un soap ? Dans la pure tradition américaine pour sa reprise avec le milieu cinématographique ?

« Bon sang, ce n'est pas les propositions qui abondent sur mon bureau. Il y a ça ou rien ! » Avait-elle dit en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Rien. » Aurait dû être sa réponse immédiate, mais elle avait enchainé immédiatement « Cinq années sabbatiques ! Tu te rends compte ? Cinq ! Tu as du talent à revendre, énormément de talent, même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. Tu ne peux pas choisir de moisir dans ton ranch avec tes vaches… Tu vaux mieux que cela et si tu veux mon avis, l'image du cow-boy solitaire est dépassée. Va de l'avant ! Les Cronenberg, Herzog et autres grands noms doivent se souvenir que tu existes. Il faut remettre le pied à l'étrier et vite, et pour cela, mon petit contrat avec « Amour Beauté et Célébrité » est idéal.

Edward avait failli rire mais Rosalie n'avait pas tort, il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Plantant la dernière banderille sur un Edward déjà à demi vaincu, elle avait achevé : « C'est idiot je le sais, et tout le monde le sait mais, c'est gentillet et bien payé. De quoi te faire patienter, en attendant un beau scénario. Franchement dans « Amour Beauté et Célébrité, tu vas relever le niveau. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil. McCarthy, le réalisateur de la saison, est bien évidemment enchanté de trouver ton nom dans le générique et Jasper Whitlock, le scénariste est un ami, il a juré de faire un effort pour toi. »

Le scénario avait alors changé de main. Et Cullen avait signé pour un an.

Ouep ! Jasper Whitlock avait dû jurer à son amie, mais l'effort n'était pas vraiment visible. En tout cas, pas sur ces premières scènes. Cullen grimaça encore une fois. L'héroïne venait de se faire larguer à un jour du mariage et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de sauter au cou du premier venu et de remplacer le fiancé fugitif au pied levé.

Très idiot.

Aussi stupide que lui, Edward Cullen, d'avoir accepté le rôle de Masen.

Il se leva et tourna en rond dans la chambre, histoire de mémoriser ce dialogue romantique dans la tête. À vrai dire, le dialogue n'était qu'une partie du problème. Il y avait aussi les indications gribouillées à la main par le « réalisateur » Emmett McCarthy.

**« Regard étonné, admiratif puis follement amoureux » **

Ah oui, rien que cela ? D'une fille rencontrée dans un couloir la veille ? Ben non, ça continuait ensuite.

**« Ses mains lui pressent la taille et il la serre contre lui, fou de désir »**

OK ! Ses mains doivent montrer son désir. S'il était vulgaire, il rajouterait bien que le désir, lui, il « l'exprimait » avec une autre partie de son anatomie. Mais pour une série qui passait en prime time, dans l'Amérique soi-disant puritaine…

_Allez Cullen, au boulot… Courage ! _

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, décoiffant encore une fois le travail du professionnel qui s'était acharné à assagir ses épis. Il avait pourtant raccourci un maximum sa chevelure avant de prendre l'avion, mais les mèches blondies par le soleil et le grand air, n'avaient pas eu l'air de plaire à ce coiffeur.

Peu importe, un marié peut se permettre de ne pas être impeccable. Il avait déjà revêtu son costume de pingouin noir, parfaitement ajusté, malgré un incident avec la chemise blanche festonnée qui avait rendu l'âme. Il avait donc sorti l'une des siennes, plus simple mais à sa taille. Il revit l'air comiquement désolé de la costumière devant le désastre. « Je suis navrée monsieur Cullen, on m'avait pourtant donné vos mesures... Votre ancienne habilleuse…» « Laissez tomber Jess, j'ai dû m'élargir un peu au niveau des épaules. Vous reprendrez des mesures plus tard. » Rougissante la fille s'était éclipsée à regret pour qu'il termine de se préparer.

Un petit coup bref à la porte, et la tête de McCarthy, coiffée d'une casquette de base-ball à l'envers, passa par l'ouverture :

- Prêt Cullen ? Pour le grand retour ?

- Sûrement. J'ai encore un peu de temps ?

- Cinq minutes tapantes ! Ensuite en piste ! On t'attend sur le plateau 5-A en extérieur. Dans les jardins, coté ouest. J'envoie quelqu'un te chercher ?

- Non ça ira, je devrais me retrouver dans le **labyrinthe** de l'hôtel. Ils se ressemblent tous.

- Ça marche.

La porte se referma. Bon il avait cinq minutes pour se mettre dans la peau d'un ahuri qui allait se marier avec une inconnue. Ça, on ne l'y prendrait jamais plus. Même s'il était un imbécile d'avoir ce putain de rôle. Heureusement il n'avait signé que pour une saison. Le grand amour entre Anthony et Marie serait bref... comme toujours.

Il aurait du rester chez lui. Il était très bien dans son ranch, avec ses étalons et ses vaches ! Loin des fans hurlantes et stressantes.

Edward était arrivé la veille très tard dans la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Et il s'était déjà fait agressé trois fois. L'aéroport tout d'abord. Un grand classique. Une deuxième fois dans le hall de l'hôtel qui servait de base à l'équipe de tournage, puis quelques secondes plus tard dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il signait gentiment un autographe malgré sa fatigue, la femme avait jeté ses bras autour de son cou pour tenter de lui extorquer un baiser. Le genre de scène qui l'aurait rendu fou quelques années auparavant.

Le retour dans le monde des strass et de la célébrité se passait plutôt mal, même s'il n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid.

Il avait donc très mal dormi ensuite.

Il s'était coupé en se rasant.

Il avait déchiré la chemise qu'il devait mettre.

Et son agacement, léger, très léger, n'avait rien à voir, absolument rien, avec le fait qu'il allait se retrouver face à ELLE après cinq ans, sans lui avoir jamais donné de nouvelles.

Il soupira, rajusta ses boutons de manchettes (qui portait à notre époque des boutons de manchettes à part les vampires d'un autre âge qui se mariaient avec leur bien-aimée ?)

Il se planta devant le miroir. Il avait changé en cinq ans. Un homme d'environ trente ans en costume lui faisait face, le regard vert et interrogateur, des mâchoires carrées et décidées, une bouche mince, entourée de quelques fines ridules, ne souriait pas. Il était plus large d'épaules qu'à une époque certes, mais surtout plus dur, plus anguleux. Il passa sa main sur sa joue rasée de près, cherchant une réponse dans le miroir. Qui était-il devenu depuis cinq ans ? Avait-il résolu ses problèmes ou juste fui une situation qui ne lui convenait plus ?

Trois coups sur la porte.

- Cullen on t'attend toujours ! Brailla McCarthy à travers la porte.

- Je viens.

Acte III Le décor

**-ABC-**

**Épisode 1 – Scène 2**

**Masen est près du pasteur, il discute avec son témoin, un ami de Marie. Le témoin de James s'étant décommandé.**

**Masen est nerveux, mais le cache. Les invités le regardent, étonnés, et de plus en plus curieux.**

**Edward : **_**- Ma promise arrive quand ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me faire faux bond. **_**(Ton de la plaisanterie)**

**-ABC-**

Armé du gobelet de café que venait de lui donner gentiment Angela, une gentille brunette, et de son script bleu dans l'autre main, Edward avança rapidement vers son objectif, l'autel où son double devait se passait la corde au cou. Il observa le décor de la scène de mariage en chemin. Faisant abstraction de la technique : des projecteurs, des perches, micros et caméras, il faillit sourire, ou vomir en voyant le décor : un jardin typiquement américain de la classe moyenne, affreusement orné de fleurs artificielles mauves et blanches, une allée de faux pétales de roses, moins d'odeur, moins romantique, mais tellement plus résistant, quelques bancs de chaque côté de l'allée sur lesquelles étaient déjà installés « familles » et figurants… puis la « scène ». L'estrade blanche où le marié qu'il incarnait, devait prendre place. Un jeune blondinet l'attendait sur la droite. Edward fronça les sourcils. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait dû le voir dans une série quelconque lorsqu'il se posait sur son canapé après une dure journée de travail. Le blondinet se dandina en rougissant un peu, puis il lui tendit la main.

- Hello Cullen. Je suis Mike. Mike Newton, enchanté de faire ta connaissance et d'être ton témoin. T'es un veinard tu sais, on donnerait tous un bras pour l'épouser Notre Bella.

- Salut.

Pourquoi il devrait être sympa avec ce type ? Arrêtant la conversation, Edward se tourna vers le reste du décor. Un pasteur. Ben oui, il fallait bien cela. Mais il n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi. Grand brun baraqué, un peu typé, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise dans son costume que le serait un **panda** si on lui avait confié le rôle.

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda-t-il à son témoin. Autant qu'il serve à un truc, lui.

- Black ? C'est le pasteur. Il n'est pas très heureux du casting, il vient d'arriver dans la série. C'est un rôle secondaire.

Secouant discrètement la tête, Edward négligea aussi ce type-là et poursuivit son inspection plus ou moins discrète des lieux. À sa gauche, un immense buffet, des alignements de gâteaux à la crème et toasts colorés côtoyaient les coupes de fruits exotiques. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait manger un peu. Une soudaine envie de **litchi****s** le fit saliver. Il n'en avait pas savouré depuis… ELLE. C'était « leur** »** dessert. En fait, il n'avait rien pu avaler ce matin quand il avait compris QUI interprétait le rôle de la mariée. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir dès que possible une petite conversation à ce sujet avec Rosalie.

A sa droite, un petit groupe d'acteurs en costume discutaient. Un couple attira son attention. Esmée et Carlisle ! Enfin des têtes connues. Ils avaient tourné ensemble en Australie il y a quelques années et le courant était bien passé entre eux. Le couple faisait partie des rares personnes qu'il avait reçues dans sa retraite perdue. Au même instant, mue par le curieux instinct féminin, Esmée tourna la tête vers lui. Elle parut surprise une seconde puis lui sourit. Gentiment. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver ici. Elle donna un coup de coude à son voisin, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et Carlisle se retourna à son tour vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il leva les sourcils comiquement, montrant ainsi son interrogation de le voir parmi eux. Sans un mot, ni faire un pas vers eux, Edward leva le script qui justifiait sa présence. Carlisle acquiesça et cligna de l'œil. Ils se verraient plus tard pour en discuter.

- Tout le monde en place hurla Emmett, le grand moment est venu, la mariée est prête. La saison 3 de ABC peut commencer.

Durant quelques secondes, une ruche sembla bourdonner tandis qu'Angela, apparut comme par miracle du néant comme toute bonne assistante, lui ôtait café et script et le déplaçait de quelques centimètres sur la gauche. Chaque personnage était en position. Edward disparut et Anthony prit peu à peu sa place. Tout le monde se figea.

Emmett hurla, ce devait être son mode de communication.

- Scène 2 ! 1ère !

Le clap résonna.

- ACTION !

La Marche nuptiale débuta.

Quatre adorables gamines en mauve, ajoutèrent plus ou moins gracieusement quelques pétales sur le sol en avançant aussi majestueusement qu'elles avaient appris à le faire.

La partie de cerveau d'Edward Cullen toujours présente, ricana intérieurement devant le cliché. Anthony Masen lui, resta totalement sérieux et concentré sur son mariage.

Trois demoiselles d'honneur assorties suivirent, un sourire ultrabrite plaqué sur leur visage.

L'une d'elle osa même un clin d'œil au « fiancé » qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Puis Elle arriva.

Blanche.

Somptueuse.

Majestueuse.

Encore plus… furieuse que dans ses souvenirs…

Anthony était impassible, serrant les dents, mais Edward laissa échapper un « humpff » peu discret lorsque une douleur ancienne, telle un coup de poing au plexus solaire, l'atteint.

_Putain, j'ai vraiment fait une sacrée connerie_… furent les dernières pensées d'Edward avant qu'Anthony ne prenne provisoirement le dessus.

Acte IV Anthony et Marie

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 3**

**Le pasteur – Je vous déclare Marie et Femme. Anthony, vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse.**

**Il lui lâche les mains. La saisit par la taille et l'embrasse avec douceur. **

**-ABC-**

Les alliances avaient été échangées. Le serment aussi, après mille tâtonnements. Et un nombre de prises assez étonnant pour tenter de faire disparaître des phrases romantiques prononcées avec l'implication d'un **robot**. Bella et Edward avaient rivalisé d'efforts pour se « marier » sans se regarder.

Les figurants commençaient à trouver le temps long et un bourdonnement constant agitait la foule. McCarthy était sur les nerfs. Mais pas autant qu'Edward qui replaça encore une fois nerveusement une mèche rebelle. Il était temps de passer à la scène suivante.

D'une voix peu convaincue, Black, le pasteur, lança comme à regret, la phrase immuable conformément au scénario.

- Je vous déclare Anthony et Marie, mari et femme. Anthony vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse.

Edward savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait appris son rôle. Il allait le faire mais… Il regarda le pasteur, l'air sombre, puis sa « femme », qui semblait prête à l'émasculer s'il la touchait. Il regarda à nouveau Black, hésita une seconde.

- Euh… vous avez l'âge requis pour nous marier Monsieur le Pasteur ? demanda Edward/ Anthony mi plaisantant, mi sérieux. Je ne voudrais pas que ce mariage soit illégal, vous comprenez ?

Simultanément, Bella se raidit contre lui. Et une voix hurla.

- COUPEZ !

Emmett marcha vers le couple ou plutôt il se rua vers eux.

- Cullen tu te payes ma tête ? On s'en fiche de l'âge du pasteur ! Tu embrasses ta femme et c'est dans la boîte pour ce matin. Bon sang, on a déjà pris deux heures de retard à cause de vos pitreries à tous les deux !

- OK, excuse-moi. J'y arriverais si…

- Non, je vais te donner une leçon de **conjugaison** : Tu VAS Y A-RRI-VER ! Au futur, pas au conditionnel ! Articula le réalisateur en détachant chacune des syllabes.

- C'est juste que… commença Edward en se frottant la nuque d'une main, tenant toujours la main de Bella de l'autre. Il se tut, embarrassé, et les regards de Bella et d'Emmett se fixèrent sur lui.

- Tu as un problème ? Pour embrasser notre Bella ? Reprit Emmett, cherchant à comprendre.

Il semblait incrédule. L'assemblée ricana et Bella s'assombrit encore. Edward soupira.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème mais, elle n'a pas l'air enthousiaste, maugréa-t-il doucement à l'intention du réalisateur trop curieux.

Emmett se retourna vers la promise qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment regardée. Dans son esprit un peu machiste, un baiser, c'était l'homme le « conducteur », il ne comprenait pas exactement les réticences d'Edward. Il considéra longuement l'actrice de haut en bas, jusqu'au bout des escarpins blancs qui pointaient sous la longue robe blanche, il remonta longuement son regard, s'attardant sur le visage inhabituellement coloré de Bella.

- Humm, je vois. Bella ? Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que nous terminions cette scène comme elle doit l'être ?

Bella se tut. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait arraché l'anneau de mariage fictif qui pesait à son annulaire, qu'elle aurait fui loin de cette scène idiote et douloureuse, loin de cet homme encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

- Bella ? Grinça Emmett entre ses dents.

Mauvais signe…

- Ok... Qu'il le fasse, lâcha Bella.

- Merci pour ta collaboration. Jake... déclare-les mari et femme encore une fois…

Emmett recula hors champ et le clap retentit.

- Action !

- Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Anthony vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse.

Edward lâcha les mains de Bella qui étaient restées inertes dans les siennes depuis le début du tournage de la scène. Il la regarda brièvement.

Anthony saisit la taille fine de Marie, sentant la tiédeur de sa peau à travers le tissu léger. Il respira son parfum en se penchant vers elle. Il ferma un peu les yeux et, approchant le corps de la jeune femme à lui, il frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Pas plus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le regard chocolat outré de Bella rencontra les prunelles vertes étincelantes d'Edward. D'un même accord, ils se reculèrent autant que le permettaient leur position. Ils avaient ressenti la même chose. Le même danger. La passion était là, juste là, palpitant entre eux, attendant juste l'étincelle d'un contact, pour exploser comme il y a cinq ans.

- Coupez ! Non mais putain vous me faites quoi là ? Ca commençait pourtant pas mal et puis pff ! On tourne les Bisounours ? Même les bisous de Barbie et Ken sont plus hot… Cullen tu as oublié comment on fait ? Tu ne sais plus embrasser une femme ou quoi ?

Piqué au vif dans sa fierté masculine, le teint pâle d'Edward vira au rouge brique. Il avait la technique et l'expérience, même si depuis deux ou trois ans le sport en chambre ne l'inspirait pas plus que cela, parce que c'était ….du sport et rien d'autre.

- Je ne réponds pas à ce genre d'insinuations McCarthy ! Grinça-t-il sèchement.

- Je sais... tu veux que je te montre ? Lâche Bella une seconde, je vais te montrer comment il faut faire.

Instinctivement il resserra ses mains autour de la taille de Bella qui se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

- Ça suffit ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour cela.

La voix de Bella avait claqué.

- Fiche-nous la paix, on va y arriver.

- Tu es sûre ? Et surveille-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'emmener notre nouvelle vedette se faire recoudre la langue ou autre chose parce que tu n'auras pas su te réfréner.

- McCarthy vous dépassez les limites, gronda Edward, même s'il n'était pas franchement loin d'avoir eu la même idée quelques minutes plus tôt. Bella, sa belle Bella si douce et gentille avait laissé place à une femme glaciale et légèrement effrayante.

Il savait que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas encore embrassée, mais la colère de Bella l'avait freiné dans ses ardeurs.

Presque autant que ses propres émotions quand la douceur de ses lèvres, à peine effleurées, l'avait électrisé.

- C'est vous deux qui dépassez les limites de ma patience. Dernier essai. Après je vous vire !

Tout le monde savait qu'il parlait pour le fun, mais chacun reprit sa place en un clin d'œil, Emmett McCarthy était un bon bougre, un réalisateur agréable et taquin, un peu lourdaud parfois mais il ne fallait pas le chercher comme on dit. Et les deux vedettes ce matin avaient été particulièrement bizarres pour deux acteurs réputés calmes, professionnels et efficaces.

- Scène 3 ! 4ème !

Clap.

ACTION !

Jacob s'avança un peu et fixant d'un air sévère les deux jeunes promis qui se tenaient devant lui par la main, déclama d'une voix forte :

- Anthony et Marie, je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Anthony, vous devez embrasser votre épouse, insista Jacob Black en commettant un lapsus révélant son impatience.

Un sourire rêveur et malicieux éclaira un instant le visage d'Anthony. Il se pencha en avant, souriant presque moqueusement, inspira en fermant les yeux, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis son regard vert plongea dans celui de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

La caméra fit un gros plan sur l'homme qui murmura doucement.

- Prête ?

Un léger hochement de tête fut la seule réponse visible de Marie. Anthony lâcha alors les mains de la jeune femme pour les glisser lascivement vers sa taille. Il effleura doucement la soie de la jupe et remonta sur le côté, vers le bustier ajusté. Il sentait le cœur de Marie palpiter juste sous son pouce gauche. Il secoua un peu la tête, comme pour tenter de se sortir d'un sortilège qui l'envoûtait puis, sans lâcher le regard de sa jeune épouse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle frissonna et posa à son tour ses mains sur sa nuque pour le garder près d'elle. Ils écartèrent les lèvres, approfondirent leur baiser, partagèrent leur émotion, leurs langues se redécouvrant, leur cœur vibrant à l'unisson.

Cela faisait si longtemps. Il en avait tant envie. Il en avait tant besoin. Il en avait rêvé pendant des mois. Il était là, elle le tenait dans ses bras. Ils se retrouvaient et la magie était là, intacte. Le désir renaissait de ses cendres, comme si les années ne les avaient pas séparés.

Bella sentait son cœur battre à un rythme totalement aléatoire. Le contact de cet homme la brûlait. Son parfum boisé la comblait. Elle ne pouvait cesser de frôler la nuque d'Edward, solide et tendre à la fois, lissant et décoiffant en même temps, les cheveux cuivrés comme avant. La peau douce et tiède de son dos dénudé par la robe, si fragile et si tendre vibrait sous les caresses de ses doigts. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, doucement, incapables de se séparer un seul instant.

Edward la serra plus fort contre lui et mordilla ses lèvres avec passion. Lorsqu'ils durent s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre leur souffle, elle sentit la preuve de son désir puissant contre sa jupe, il accentua la pression de son bassin contre elle et instinctivement, elle répondit en se pressant encore plus vers ce corps qui la faisait se consumer de désir d'un simple baiser, aujourd'hui, comme hier. Elle gémit lorsqu'il s'éloigna une seconde…

- Coupez ! PARFAIT !

Emmett était déjà là, tout près d'eux et ils devaient reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais quelle réalité ? Celle d'Anthony et Marie, les héros de ABC ? Ou la leur ? Celle d'un couple déchiré, séparé depuis des lustres qui découvrait ébahi que la magie existait toujours entre eux ?

- Bon, vous avez été géniaux tous les deux. On y est arrivés ! Mais pour la nuit de noces, elle est prévue au programme demain… donc, je devais vous « couper » avant que vous n'alliez trop loin… avec mes excuses. Vous avez quartier libre...

McCarthy s'éloigna, semblant les oublier instantanément pour rejoindre l'un des preneurs de son, puis il se retourna vers eux brutalement et avec un sourire moqueur leur lança :

- Vous êtes libres de faire des **sudokus** si ça vous inspire, ce dont je doute, ou de continuer à répéter autant que vous le souhaitez pour demain. Vous avez même un accès illimité à un **jacuzzi** dans vos suites pour refroidir les esprits. À bientôt les « zamoureux !

À regret et avec douceur, Edward relâcha la taille de Bella, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle tombe et elle semblait assez secouée elle aussi, par ce baiser. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle accepta son bras secourable le temps que ses jambes soient aptes à reprendre leur fonction première : la faire tenir debout. Ce baiser avait été... waouh !… inattendu. Elle aurait dû le gifler, mais non, ils tournaient une scène, et il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ÇA, pendant le travail. Ni après d'ailleurs. Et pourquoi justement elle y avait pris autant de plaisir, elle aussi. Pourquoi se priver ? Mais que faire ?

Elle le regarda attentivement, cherchant sur le magnifique visage d'Edward la moindre trace de la passion qu'ils venaient de partager, le moindre écho de ce qui faisaient encore tambouriner son cœur… Il ne la regarda pas et son pâle profil, semblait de marbre. Comme le jour où il était parti. La colère remonta en elle en un instant avec les souvenirs de ce jour terrible.

Elle lâcha le bras dont le contact sembla soudain la brûler et tourna les talons, un peu trop vite, il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour la maintenir, lui évitant une chute grotesque sur le plateau.

Sans un mot elle sortit. Il se permit alors de regarder la femme qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdue et qui pourtant, allait occuper son esprit toute la nuit.

Acte V Edward et Bella (Point de vue Edward & Bella)

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 4**

**Sur la plage- Lune de Miel - Crépuscule. Les mariés sont assis sur un vieux ponton de bois, sur une plage déserte.**

**Bella : - je suis désolée Anthony de vous avoir entrainé dans cette folie. C'était irréaliste ! Totalement idiot.**

**Edward : - Je ne suis là que parce que je l'ai voulu, Marie. Je n'utiliserai en aucun cas le terme idiot pour qualifier notre… union. Elle est sûrement… curieuse, peut-être un peu folle mais pas inintéressante, amusante oui. Cela nous fait vivre, ressentir, frissonner. **

**Elle le regarde. Étonnant. Charmée. **

**Bella : - Vous… tu ne regrettes pas ? **

**Edward : - Non, il ne faut pas regretter ce que l'on a fait, juste corriger nos erreurs et notre mariage n'en est pas une. Certains mariages prennent du temps avant de se finaliser. D'autres non. Nous apprendrons à nous connaitre. **

**Il se lève de la jetée. Il la relève et la porte. Ils quittent le ponton pour rejoindre la maison sur la plage qui abritera leur lune de miel.**

**-ABC-**

Furieuse toujours, elle entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et claqua la porte. Elle devait faire… Quoi ? Quelque chose pour se calmer. Pour oublier la fièvre qu'il avait allumée en elle, de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres si douces et si pressantes à la fois, sur les siennes.

Zut !

Elle détacha tant bien que mal le bustier et le jeta sur un fauteuil.

Prendre une douche.

Oui, il le fallait.

Cullen l'avait plaquée cinq ans plus tôt. Deux jours après l'avoir demandée en mariage…

Elle ne devait pas penser à la frénésie qui venait de la prendre devant cent personnes, ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'elle s'était collée de façon impudique contre lui pour mieux le sentir, tout en maintenait sa nuque penchée sur elle de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Re-Zut !

Elle avait ce mec dans la peau. Cinq ans n'avaient rien changé ! S'il se pointait là pour la demander en mariage, elle était suffisamment gourde pour accepter. Ou pour le massacrer !

Elle ôta sa jupe et d'un coup de pied hasardeux et irrespectueux pour ce symbole virginal elle l'envoya rejoindre le haut de sa tenue.

En talons hauts et sous-vêtements, Bella arpenta sa chambre. Que faire ?

Une journée avec lui et elle avait perdu la tête.

Tourner une saison avec lui ?

Bon sang, elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait accepté de l'épouser.

Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Et Pff ! Du jour au lendemain il était parti.

Plus d'Edward. Plus de mariage.

Plus de cœur. Que des lambeaux douloureux et une envie de pleurer…

Non. Elle ne l'aimait plus.

Sûrement pas.

Mais…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, plongée dans ses pensées tumultueuses, elle ne répondit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella se retourna vers l'entrée.

Il était là. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps se suspendit. Il entra sans la lâcher des yeux et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il l'hypnotisait de son regard. Autant qu'il semblait fasciné par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'était changé. Jean clair, chemise bleu pâle à peine refermée. Elle prit conscience de sa tenue, ou plutôt de son absence de tenue en remarquant l'assombrissement brutal de ses prunelles émeraude.

- Je... j'allais prendre une douche.

Un demi-sourire en coin se déroula sur ses lèvres, lentement.

- Ce programme me convient, répondit-il amusé, je vais t'aider.

Il avança doucement, mais sûrement, dans sa direction. D'un geste elle l'arrêta... une seconde. Il reprit sa progression.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Il fit encore un pas.

- J'n'en sais fichtrement rien. J'ai dû me perdre en circulant dans tous ces couloirs **perpendiculaires** les uns aux autres. Je ne sais pas.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Tentation ultime de le toucher, de lui arracher sa chemise pour être à égalité et de poser enfin ses doigts, ses lèvres sur son torse. Son parfum, le même que dans ses souvenirs, la tourmenta. Elle trouva la force de demander, encore.

- Ne te paye pas ma tête ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sursaut de volonté.

Il ferma les yeux sous son regard fasciné et se pencha un peu, il inspira, comme quelques minutes plus tôt devant les caméras.

- Je te respire. Tu m'avais manqué.

La gifle claqua. Fort.

Bella voulut reculer mais son dos heurta le mur. Edward secoua légèrement la tête comme pour disperser la douleur persistante. Sa joue était rose. Puis il sourit. Et ce sourire décidé illumina son visage. Elle y trouva ce qu'elle avait vainement cherché sur le plateau après leur baiser. Émotion. Bonheur. Détermination.

- Je l'ai méritée. Au minimum. On est d'accord là-dessus. Mais si tu es honnête avec ce que tu ressens ici.

Il tapota sa poitrine de son index, sur le liseré rose pâle de son soutien-gorge à balconnet, juste au-dessus de son cœur. La poitrine de Bella palpita, les pointes de ses mamelons instantanément durcirent sous le regard intense, les mâchoires d'Edward se crispèrent une seconde et un éclair de désir traversa son regard, mais il poursuivit :

- Si tu nous regardais clairement, sans te laisser influencer par ta colère légitime, on pourrait avancer au lieu de stagner ainsi. Je suis désolé. J'étais con. Peureux. Inconscient. Je pourrais m'insulter pendant des heures ça ne changera rien à ce que je nous ai fait.

- Nous sommes d'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Elle ne voulait pas effacer les heures des jours passés à pleurer son départ, à détester cet homme. Il se plaqua contre elle. Puis il parla avec une sorte de rage désespérée.

- Je voulais réfléchir. À toi. À nous. M'éloigner un peu pour éclaircir ma tête après le feu d'artifice inattendu de ce baiser. J'avais presque oublié à quel point toi et moi c'était explosif. Mais pourquoi ? Perdre encore du temps ? Je suis passé devant ta porte. Tu es là et je ne peux rester loin de toi. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait chuchoté les derniers mots d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Il fondit alors sur Bella et plaçant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme immobile, pendant que de l'autre main il la plaquait contre le mur, faisant le siège de son corps quasi dénudé, par le sien. Proche si proche. Il sentit ses seins se dresser contre son buste à travers les étoffes qui les séparaient.

Elle s'enivra à son tour de son parfum. Il avait pris sa bouche d'assaut, décidé à gagner encore une fois la douce guerre d'un baiser passionné. Elle le laissa l'embrasser avec insistance, passive d'abord. Il mordilla, suça ses lèvres tour à tour, les décidant peu à peu, à lui laisser le passage de ses lèvres. Elle céda à ce doux supplice et il s'insinua dans sa bouche dans un gémissement dont elle ne sut d'où il parvenait.

Elle oublia tout.

Tout ce qui n'était pas le ballet furieux de leurs langues, la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, provoquant des frémissements dans son ventre. Tout ce qui n'était pas la fermeté des caresses de sa main sur sa hanche, la puissance de son érection contre elle. Il la désirait. Ardemment. Puissamment. Il l'avait quittée, abandonnée mais il était là et elle tremblait dans ses bras.

Bella maintenait ses mains fermement agrippées au mur derrière elle, elle voulait toucher son corps, le faire gémir et trembler. Elle brûlait de lui faire subir à son tour la subtile torture de caresses à peine ébauchées contre ses reins, celle qui faisait naître dans son intimité une petite flamme grandissante. Elle lui rendit de ses lèvres, ce qu'elle pouvait, répondant avec passion au baiser que celles d'Edward, habiles, lui infligeaient.

La passion l'avait envahi et il semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait enfin retrouvé le plaisir, le bonheur de l'embrasser, il ne pouvait stopper le plaisir qu'il ressentait à lécher sa lèvre supérieure, à taquiner sa langue, envahissant sa bouche. Il fut, nécessité humaine oblige, de s'arrêter une seconde pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle, alors il plongea sa tête dans son cou où il s'enfouit quelques secondes.

C'était presque une agression mais il y avait de la douceur, de la douleur et du regret dans cette étreinte sauvage.

Il releva la tête et la regarda, attendant sa réaction, lui demandant en quelque sorte la permission de continuer. Alors elle fit ce dont son corps avait besoin, ses mains mues par leur propre volonté, par le désir qui la gouvernait, se détachèrent du mur et elle agrippa les épaules d'Edward pour le retenir contre elle. Pour qu'il recommence et au cas où il n'aurait pas compris, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à son tour, assaillant les lèvres d'Edward. Il accueillit son assaut avec un grondement de plaisir et la hissa contre lui, ses mains soutenant les fesses de la jeune femme qui en profita pour entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Gémissant à ce contact, il l'appuya contre le mur et laissa remonter une main le long de sa hanche, elle erra rapidement sur le côté de son buste avant de s'insinuer entre leurs deux corps, trouvant le sein gauche de Bella qu'il empauma rudement, caressa sa chair comme un assoiffé.

Bella détacha ses lèvres d'Edward pour parcourir son visage et son cou de baisers. Elle frémissait et le feu intime avait grandi formant dans son ventre une flamme claire et rougissante qui enflait au rythme lancinant de leurs bassins ondulant inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre. Elle sentait entre ses cuisses la toile rugueuse de son jean et ses mains alors, par un curieux rappel, glissèrent de son cou vers ses épaules écartant sans ménagement la chemise de lin bleue. Edward s'éloigna une seconde pour lui faciliter la tâche. La chemise s'effaça un peu… pas assez vite, les mains de Bella frôlaient le torse d'Edward, louvoyant sur un chemin imaginaire, chatouillant la pilosité de celui-ci, il grogna impatient…

- J'ai d'autres chemises.

Dans un cliquetis de boutons de nacre tombant sur le sol de l'entrée, la chemise disparut gentiment et Bella jeta ses lèvres avides sur la fine toison qui recouvrait les pectoraux de cet homme qui la maintenait clouée au mur. Elle s'enivra de son odeur épicée, elle lécha sur son torse la fine pellicule de sueur qui perlait, elle mordilla sa peau dans le creux de la clavicule gauche, là où palpitait la vie.

Lorsqu'il la souleva un peu plus, rompant le contact de ses lèvres sur son torse, elle gémit et embrassa son oreille, sa nuque. Elle s'embrasa en sentant sa virilité prisonnière de son jean qui heurtait alors son propre sexe brûlant. Puis il saisit son mamelon droit entre ses lèvres. L'autre était toujours captif, empaumé dans la main qui le malaxait avec plus ou moins de douceur. Le balconnet délicat avait disparu à un moment quelconque sous les mains habiles d'Edward mais Bella était bien incapable de dire quand.

Une succession d'incendies allumés dans son corps, dans sa tête, crépitait et rendit toute pensée cohérente impossible. Elle voulait juste plus, elle voulait juste apaiser cette attente qui la brûlait.

- Bella… souffla-t-il.

Était-ce un gémissement ? Une interrogation ?

- S'il te plaît n'arrête pas !

Il n'en attendait pas plus. Quelques instants plus tard, Bella était allongée, le dos sur le canapé de lin beige de la suite, le corps d'Edward toujours plaqué contre le sien.

Une partie de son cerveau remercia le décorateur de l'hôtel qui avait banni les horribles fauteuils en simili cuir, extrêmement désagréable contre une peau dénudée transpirante. Edward suçotait toujours ses mamelons durcis par le désir. Edward prenait son temps régalant chacun des globes d'une blancheur laiteuse de douces caresses, les soulevant, pinçant entre ses doigts la pointe durcie que sa bouche ne tourmentait plus. Bella arqua son corps sous le désir d'être plus près de lui, sous l'envie irrépressible de le sentir en elle et son bassin ondula dans le bref espace que le corps qu'Edward lui laissait, puis elle croisa une fois de plus les jambes autour de lui, et frottant son intimité contre la ferme érection qu'elle retrouva aisément et qui semblait grandir encore.

- Doucement Bella, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme cela... Cela fait si longtemps, il ponctua sa phrase d'une succion experte sur le sein gauche. Elle serait marquée. Peu importe…

- Et moi donc… répondit-elle, fermant ses yeux sous les sensations incroyables de sa peau crépitante au contact du torse nu d'Edward qui la frôlait au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle voulait plus. Elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle. Elle appliqua ses talons contre ses fesses, tout en jetant son bassin en avant, frôlant lascivement sa culotte en soie claire, humide de désir, contre lui. Il râla, puis se recula. Elle ouvrit les yeux, alarmée, et rencontra son regard sombre et brillant.

Un lent sourire crispé éclaira son visage. Edward admira le visage coloré de Bella, les lèvres rougies par ses baisers et les magnifiques cheveux bruns étalés autour elle. Tout souvenir de la coiffure sophistiquée disparue grâce à ses soins. Elle était belle, si belle, l'image même du désir, de la passion. Il faillit recommencer à l'embrasser, ne sachant déjà plus ce qui l'avait fait s'écarter de l'objet de son désir. Mais elle se frotta une fois de plus contre la douloureuse érection qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Son jean. Il devait s'en débarrasser coûte que coûte.

Si elle était d'accord.

- N'aie crainte, je ne partirai pas. J'en suis incapable.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire soulagé et releva la tête pour déposer un chemin de baisers brûlants sur ce torse qui la tentait. Il faillit craquer, mais il avait une priorité et de la main, il repoussa son épaule en arrière, la forçant doucement à se rallonger. Bella fit la moue.

- Je dois savoir ce que tu veux. Tu me désires mais je ne veux pas que cela. Avant d'aller plus loin il faut que l'on…

- Tais-toi…

Elle avait saisi sa ceinture et l'avait débouclée avec adresse et s'attaqua maintenant à la braguette de son jean d'une main, l'autre s'étant plaquée sur le renflement de son pantalon. Il haleta.

- Bella ! Je ne veux pas te…

- Chuuuuut…

Elle trouva le moyen de le faire taire, une de ses petites mains s'était faufilée habilement dans l'ouverture du jean. Sous le boxer elle s'était glissée le long de la hampe chaude et frémissante qui sembla bondir à son contact. En même temps, elle se releva contre le gré de cette main qui la maintenait mollement allongée et l'embrassa, l'obligeant au silence. Relatif car, sous ce traitement décidé, il siffla et lui mordit les lèvres.

Il capitula sous la caresse des doigts audacieux de Bella qui le rendait fou.

- Attends, souffla-t-il avec difficulté avant d'ôter le jean, le boxer et ses sandales avec des gestes hâtifs, hachés, toujours sous la torture des caresses ininterrompues de Bella. De ses mains et de sa bouche, elle touchait, frôlait, caressait, léchait toutes les parties du corps d'Edward qui lui étaient accessibles. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était partout, que sa peau le brûlait. Son sexe se tendit encore, frémissant sous le rythme de la main de Bella. Edward, enfin nu, arqua son corps, rejetant la tête en arrière, se pressant contre les doigts de sa douce tortionnaire. Une langue de feu le parcourait depuis la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Elle l'avait allumé. Furieusement et somptueusement allumé ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Son cœur s'emballa. Il haleta et donna quelques coups de reins contre sa main si habile. Toutes les sensations semblaient s'être focalisées sur un point de son corps : son sexe qui vibrait sous les infernales caresses de sa belle. Il gémit de plaisir et de frustration. Par son simple toucher, elle allait le faire jouir. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. S'il voulait lui donner du plaisir, il devait absolument reprendre un peu le contrôle.

Immédiatement !

Nu, il se plaqua contre le corps de Bella, se servant de son poids pour l'immobiliser un maximum. Il devait lui ôter son pouvoir de lui faire perdre les pédales. Son sexe était toujours fermement serré dans sa main, mais il était maintenu entre leur corps et malgré les tentatives de Bella de bouger un peu, elle dut céder sous la forte pression d'Edward.

- Tu es une diablesse. Tu as failli me faire partir comme un fou. Je dois me venger tu le sais, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, la mordillant au passage, provoquant un râle chez Bella qui tourna la tête et lui offrit son cou, sa nuque. Il écarta rapidement et avec douceur, les cheveux de la peau moite de sueur et investit le carré tendre et chaud de l'espace offert.

- Je vais te rendre ce que tu viens de me faire, chuchota-t-il encore, avant de glisser sensuellement son corps sur le sien, effleurant ses joues de ses mains.

- Regarde-moi ! Demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers Edward et croisa son regard.

- Je veux que tu saches que je vais te prendre, que je suis là et que je ne partirai plus. Jamais.

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'air hagard, Bella le fixait, cherchant à comprendre le sens des mots qu'il prononçait. Il la voulait, elle le voulait. Qu'il vienne en elle et apaise ce feu dévorant.

Certain d'avoir son regard sur lui, il poursuivit sa descente sur sa peau, traçant un chemin humide de ses lèvres avides et habiles. Une multitude de foyers crépitèrent sur la peau de Bella. Sa poitrine durcit quand il passa sa langue doucement sur chacune des auréoles roses. Il était doux, mais elle voulait autre chose. Il avait été absent cinq longues années ! Cinq ans sans sentir son corps sur elle. Sans le toucher. Sans vibrer au rythme de ses reins.

- Edward… gémit-elle.

- Oui ma Bella ?

- Viens en moi.

Il sentait sa main se crisper sur lui, et son corps fin tentait d'onduler sous le sien, mais il n'avait pas terminé. Il voulait la faire sienne. Il avait besoin qu'elle oublie ces cinq longues années et ceux qui avaient éventuellement traversé sa vie. Il voulait la marquer.

Il la mordit légèrement sur la hanche, provoquant un sursaut, elle lâcha le sexe d'Edward qui frémit. Il descendit plus bas encore, ôta le dernier vêtement qui les séparait en le faisant glisser sur les cuisses fuselées de Bella qu'il embrassa au passage. Un baiser dans le creux de son genou la fit gémir. Le corps pâle de Bella ondula une nouvelle fois de désir sur le canapé. Il lui leva une jambe, embrassant le mollet, caressant le pied, mordillant un orteil, massant la cheville. Chacun de ses gestes était ponctué d'un gémissement lascif de Bella qui rendait Edward fou de désir. Mais il voulait prendre son temps. Enfin, il se mit à genoux sur le canapé et posa la jambe de Bella sur son épaule. Une main posée sur la cuisse qu'il caressa de ses lèvres, l'autre maintenant doucement Bella allongée d'une pression sur la taille, il contempla celle qui était allongée devant lui. Merveilleux spectacle qu'il voulait graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Elle était nue, offerte à lui, les cheveux épars autour de son visage, le regard perdu dans le plaisir. Ses seins tremblaient au rythme accéléré de sa respiration et il caressa son ventre plat comme pour l'apaiser. De la hanche, ses doigts glissèrent, comme son regard, vers le fin triangle qui protégeait, si peu, son intimité. Elle lui était promise et de sa jambe repliée sur le cou d'Edward, Bella l'incita à faire ce dont il brûlait d'envie. Laisser son pouce frôler sa toison brune, et glisser peu à peu sur les lèvres intimes. Il se baissa et rapprocha sa tête du centre de plaisir de Bella. Un premier coup de langue doux, long, insistant, la fit se contracter une autre encore, elle déplaça ses mains sur sa tête, la maintenant entre ses cuisses, puis elle ne fut plus que convulsions et râles de plaisir.

Habilement, avec douceur ou rudesse, il l'amena vers le gouffre du plaisir titillant son intimité de la langue et de ses doigts. Elle se raidit, crispa ses mains sur ses cheveux. Sans cesser ses caresses, il releva un peu la tête, voulant l'admirer dans la montée de son plaisir. Elle avait refermé les yeux, incapable de supporter la tension qui la traversait. Elle était si loin, si haut, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'exploser. Il était son seul lien avec le monde. Lui, ses doigts, sa bouche. Il accéléra encore le rythme de sa langue.

- Ooohhh Edwaaard !…

Il pinça un mamelon et mordilla le petit point de chair sensible, alors qu'elle exhalait son nom dans un dernier frémissement, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Une vague l'emporta encore plus haut, la laissant sans défense. Puis un éclair l'éblouit et elle sembla se dissoudre dans le plaisir. Son corps s'arqua une dernière fois puis retomba inerte sur le canapé, doucement maintenu par Edward. Tout son corps se ramollit, chaque muscle, chaque os, liquéfiés et tremblotants…

Doucement, il continua de cajoler ses lèvres intimes, attendant que la tension s'apaise en elle. Puis calmement, il reposa la jambe de Bella et reprit sa place sur elle. Plaçant son sexe tendu entre ses cuisses. Il embrassa un sein, la courbe d'une épaule, son cou. Lascivement, doucement, basculant légèrement son bassin à petits coups de reins lents. Il était patient. Mort de désir mais patient. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, captura les lèvres qui erraient vers son oreille. Retrouvant avec trouble, son odeur sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Bon sang Edward, je… n'ai pas de mots.

- Alors tais-toi, dit-il gentiment.

Il avait ponctué chacun de ses mots d'un coup de reins léger et expert qui avait fait renaître le feu entre les cuisses de Bella, qu'elle croyait pourtant apaisé. Elle écarta imperceptiblement les jambes, dans une invite immémoriale qu'Edward comprit et il prit place entre ses cuisses, l'extrémité de son sexe frémissant contre celui de Bella. Elle était prête, elle le voulait. Et Dieu savait à quel point lui aussi avait besoin d'être en elle, mais il sembla hésiter, un lambeau de conscience résistant à son désir.

- Je… Préservatif. Réussit-il à haleter.

Elle le regarda, hébétée. Elle avait oublié. Elle hésita très peu.

- Je prends la pilule depuis des années.

Il se savait sain. Il lui faisait confiance, même si c'était un truc qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec personne, même pas avec elle cinq ans plus tôt.

Il plongea en elle au moment où elle avançait son bassin vers lui. Ils se rencontrèrent, gémirent en même temps. Il se glissa en râlant de bonheur dans l'étroit fourreau brûlant qui se contractait à son passage. Elle était faite pour lui. Tout était si nouveau, si intense, cette chaleur qui l'entourait, le comprimait sans aucune barrière. Lui en elle.

- Oh mon Dieu !...

Puis il fut impossible de parler. Emmêlés, suant, soupirant de plaisir. Encore Toujours. Rapidement. Profondément. Le corps à corps devint brutal répondant à un manque. Ensuite, tout bascula, leur rythme ralentit, la passion s'enrichit de quelque chose qui les fit trembler, ils s'enlacèrent de plus près, cherchant en l'autre la certitude que ce moment ne finirait jamais. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que s'ils se lâchaient, ils se perdraient à jamais.

Elle le serrait aux épaules, le griffant parfois, poussant son bassin à la rencontre de ses coups de reins rapides. Il poussait en elle, cherchant encore et toujours à la mener plus loin. Chaque profonde pénétration était encore meilleure que la précédente. Il savait qu'il allait perdre à ce petit jeu. Il n'était plus question de contrôle, ou même de plaisir, mais de survie. Il la voulait. Il était à elle et chaque mouvement de son bassin voulait le lui avouer. Il était perdu. Il avait besoin d'elle. Comme si elle le comprenait, elle l'enveloppa dans ses bras et resserrant ses cuisses et ses jambes autour de lui, enveloppe féminine protectrice contre l'intensité d'un plaisir ravageur.

Il céda et dans un dernier coup de reins, il jeta ses dernières forces en elle, libérant son plaisir en longs jets tandis qu'elle se crispait autour de son corps, de son membre, augmentant encore son orgasme. Alors qu'elle disparaissait encore une fois, explosant en mille morceaux, l'extase la cueillit par surprise.

Edward savait qu'il devait bouger, il s'était abattu sur elle, assommé par la puissance du plaisir. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre connaissance. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Même lorsque Bella et lui avaient fait l'amour quelques années plus tôt.

Il s'écarta doucement et adroitement fit basculer leurs corps moites de façon à ce que Bella soit allongée sur lui.

Il caressa et lissa les boucles brunes qui s'étalaient sur son torse. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il était mort. Mort et au paradis. Il ferma les yeux, se repassa dans sa tête cette matinée de fou et sa conclusion en un long film torride. Il sourit.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

Il regarda la jeune femme et s'aperçut qu'elle avait relevé la tête, posée sur ses mains qui elles-mêmes jouaient avec la pilosité cuivrée de son torse. Elle le fixait, curieuse et alanguie, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

- J'ai mille et une raisons de sourire. Sourire post-coïtal ?

Elle pouffa.

- Sourire parce que je me disais que j'étais au paradis.

Il caressa sa hanche.

- Sourire parce que ma déesse est nue sur moi et que d'un geste je peux m'emparer de sa poitrine, lui caresser les fesses.

Il joignit bien sûr le geste à la parole, flattant d'une main le contour d'un sein, de l'autre la courbe du postérieur de Bella, achevant ce geste en lui chatouillant la hanche. Elle rit en se tortillant sur Edward faisant frémir la virilité de ce dernier qui se releva un peu au contact du corps de Bella. Elle ne put se retenir de rire en sentant la réaction instinctive de désir. Elle aimait qu'il la désire. Après cinq ans à avoir douté d'elle, de ses capacités à être aimée, elle se sentait bien, dans son corps, dans sa tête, alanguie, nue contre lui.

Elle retourna son attention vers le visage détendu d'Edward. Il avait de nouvelles petites rides, fines et charmantes au coin des yeux et sur le front. Elle les lissa d'un doigt tendre. Quels soucis les avaient-ils causés ? Lorsque son doigt caressa la mâchoire carrée légèrement rugueuse, frôlant sa bouche, il happa le bout de son doigt et le lécha doucement, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle s'appuya un peu plus sur lui et lui effleura les lèvres. Un baiser de fée. Un nouveau sourire naquit contre sa bouche. Elle se releva un peu. Les prunelles vertes claires dans lesquelles dansaient des lueurs bleues, étaient à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Il la tenait par les hanches, caressant doucement la peau tendre et sensible. De douces petites flammes crépitaient à chaque doux passage.

- Sourire, car je suis intensément heureux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis entier, prononça-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle se figea dans l'attente d'une suite. Incapable de parler et pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pas fuir. Ses membres étaient trop las de plaisir saturé d'endorphines. Il l'enlaçait doucement de ses grandes mains en coupe sur son dos, dont les caresses la maintenaient dans un état proche de l'hypnose. Et surtout, elle voulait savoir.

Il commença à murmurer sans la regarder. Il fixait le plafond. Elle observait son visage, ses lèvres si bien dessinées.

- C'était un soir, dans le Montana, j'avais chevauché toute la journée pour rassembler le troupeau avec les aides. J'étais mort. Une fatigue saine mais, je m'étais allongé pour dormir à la belle étoile. On campait dans les montagnes. Il faisait encore chaud. Le ciel était bleu sombre. Plein d'étoiles. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu un ciel aussi beau. Dans le désert, loin de la ville, tout prend une autre dimension.

Edward soupira. Il parlait à voix basse, son souffle faisait voleter les petits cheveux sur son front. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était là-bas, dans sa vision, dans son autre vie. Loin d'elle. Elle eut froid soudain.

- Puis je t'ai vue. Une sacrée hallucination. Tu étais là. Dans le ciel. Inscrite parmi les étoiles. C'est bête.

Il osa alors la regarder, vérifia si elle avait esquissé un sourire pour se moquer de lui. Bella attendait qu'il poursuive, il déglutit et la dévisagea comme s'il ne croyait pas en sa présence.

- Le soir où je t'ai vue dans le ciel parmi les étoiles, la peau si pâle, avec tes magnifiques yeux chocolat, j'ai su à quel point j'avais tout gâché. Tout perdu. Puis Rosalie m'a offert une chance avec ce rôle… Bella ?

- Oui Edward ?

- Je t'aime. Bella Swan, je veux faire de toi ma femme. Je veux te jurer toutes les bêtises et tous les serments du monde. Devant témoin, pasteur, curé ou prêtre… Je jure de t'aimer dans le bonheur ou la tristesse la santé ou la maladie. Dans la Richesse et la célébrité ou dans la tranquillité et l'anonymat. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais vite. Ce soir, devant un Elvis ou un Black. Demain. Dans un mois si tu l'exiges. Quand tu voudras. Je veux être ton mari et tenter de rattraper le temps perdu. Te faire l'amour, te faire des enfants. M'endormir et me réveiller près de toi tous les jours. Juste pouvoir te respirer. Encore et toujours.

Elle avait la gorge serrée et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle le considéra longuement. Il l'avait lâchée. Elle était libre de partir. De lever son corps, de l'arracher de son support tiède et fort dont elle sentait le cœur battre contre le sien.

Elle avait aimé cet homme. De toute son âme.

Elle l'avait attendu. Longtemps.

Elle l'avait détesté encore plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait possible. Mais il était revenu.

Elle l'avait même épousé ce matin.

Elle lui avait fait l'amour irrésistiblement et follement, lui confiant une nouvelle fois son corps et son âme. Elle avait ressenti lors de leur étreinte qu'ils étaient liés.

Elle devait choisir. Les prunelles vertes brillaient, en apparence impassible mais révélant toute la souffrance de cette attente.

Cette petite musique qui bourdonnait, insistante à ses oreilles depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, cette curieuse **symphonie** qui avait donné le rythme à leurs ébats, c'était peut-être, elle, leur marche nuptiale, leur mélodie du bonheur, un ciel plein d'étoiles…

Elle força sa gorge serrée à faire l'écho de ses pensées et les yeux chocolat répondirent à l'angoisse de ces yeux verts.

- Edward Cullen, je veux être ta femme. Devant les étoiles et devant Elvis, ce soir si tu es d'accord. Pour toujours et à jamais…


	8. OS 7 : La saveur du bonheur

**Cérémonie :** La Saveur du Bonheur

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches :** Isabella Swan - Jasper Whitlock

**Serment du mariage (Disclaimer) :** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet os sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.  
Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : WeddingOrDivorceContest

_**Automne 1860 - Beaumont (Texas)**_

Mon cœur était en souffrance... dans quelques heures, j'épouserais un homme que je ne connaissais pas. _Parce qu'il faut sauver l'honneur de la famille_, avait sangloté Mère. _C'est un très bon parti, qui fera ton bonheur_, avait rajouté Père. Mais où pouvait bien se situer le bonheur dans cette union... je ne connaissais rien de lui, sauf qu'il permettrait de rétablir l'honneur sur ma famille, suite au départ de ma grande sœur...

Ma grande sœur était tombée en amour avec un Indien et l'avait suivi sans un regard en arrière... mettant alors le déshonneur sur la famille Swan, car il était très mal vu de côtoyer les Indiens, encore plus quand vous étiez fille du Shérif. Père avait d'ailleurs perdu son titre après cette histoire, plus personne ne voulait lui faire confiance. Nous étions montrés du doigt, nombre de commerçants fermaient leurs portes devant nous... Père trouva alors quelques contrats vers l'extérieur de la ville, pour vendre les productions de nos champs, il y travaillait durement chaque jour, refusant l'aide que je lui proposais, me disant qu'il fallait que je continue de m'instruire. Malheureusement au bout de quelques mois, il tomba gravement malade... il me fallut prendre le chemin vers Houston, pour trouver un médecin qui acceptait d'ausculter Père et son diagnostic fut sans appel, Père ne pouvait plus travailler dans les champs... je décidais alors de quitter l'école, me disant que l'apprentissage de la **conjugaison**, ne me servirait à rien, je connaissais déjà... il me fallait prendre la place de Père dans les champs, il avait des contrats à honorer, je n'avais pas de frère et les gens de Beaumont ne nous seraient pas d'une grande aide... de l'aube au coucher du soleil, je travaillais dans les champs, il me fallait faire convenablement le travail et je n'avais ni la force, ni l'habitude de Père, mais j'étais très observatrice et je souhaitais qu'il soit fière de moi. Mère voulant apporter son aide, m'avait confectionnée des gants de cuir, afin que je n'abime pas mes mains précieuses... et elle décida même de s'occuper des marchands avec qui Père avaient des contrats, certains profitèrent de sa naïveté... à partir de ce moment-là, je décidais de reprendre toute l'affaire en main, car il y avait une chose que je partageais avec Père, c'était la force de caractère quand il le fallait. Cela me valut même le surnom de Petit **Panda**... Mère disait que c'était affectueux, que c'était par rapport avec mes yeux chocolat et mes reflets roux dans mes longs cheveux bruns... j'avoue, n'avoir pas vraiment compris la comparaison, mais je laissais faire, c'était affectueux après tout. Et puis, je prenais vraiment du plaisir à travailler dans les champs, avant de discuter avec les marchands, découvrant ainsi beaucoup de choses, que j'ignorais et que je n'aurais pu apprendre à l'école. Quand la santé de Père s'améliora, il grimaça de savoir que j'avais pris le relais dans les champs, il s'en voulait de ne plus pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, c'était une honte pour lui... j'étais restée silencieuse, baissant la tête... Mère était alors intervenue en disant que Petit Panda faisait des merveilles! Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire et en relevant la tête, j'avais pu voir un sourire sur les lèvres de père, avant qu'il me donne un petit étui en cuir, que j'avais délicatement pris dans mes mains, l'examina du regard, pour ensuite l'ouvrir doucement et là, je sus qu'il était fier de moi, qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne regretterait plus de ne pas avoir de fils. Dans le petit étui de cuir se trouvait un petit **scalpel** au manche en bois, fait main. Un petit étui de cuir, qui se transmettait de père en fils, de génération en génération.

Quelques semaines plus tard, en rentrant le soir d'une longue journée dans les champs, je fus accueillie par les sanglots de Mère... un moment hésitante, je décidais de quand même rentrer, de peur que Père ait fait une rechute... Il était assis à table, une lettre posée devant lui... Mère était près de la cheminée en sanglots, le visage caché dans un mouchoir en soie... Je n'osais pas poser de questions, me disant que surement cela ne me concernait pas... que j'avais tort...

- "Mon enfant..." Commença Père, attirant toute mon attention, alors qu'un sanglot un peu plus bruyant échappait à Mère. "Tu vas devoir te marier." Termina-t-il.

La dernière phrase tourna en boucle dans mon esprit... j'allais devoir me marier. Mais je ne voulais aucunement me marier, je voulais être libre! Malheureusement on venait de m'enlever ce droit... et j'en éprouvais une certaine douleur au cœur...

- "Pourquoi..." Murmurai-je doucement, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.  
- "Parce qu'il faut sauver l'honneur de la famille." Sanglota Mère.  
- "C'est un très bon parti, qui fera ton bonheur." Rajouta Père.

En sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je quittais silencieusement la pièce, afin de rejoindre ma chambre. Où je m'allongeais sur mon lit, en laissant mes larmes couler librement... Intérieurement, même si je savais que le départ de ma sœur était en faute, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir et j'espérais qu'elle était heureuse dans sa vie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il me revint en tête une petite discussion de quand nous étions plus jeunes.

- La vie est un peu de la géométrie... un homme et une femme se croisant, cela donne une forme** perpendiculaire**. Bien que rien ne soit très droit dans une vie... et qu'il y ait souvent plusieurs chemins.  
- Alors c'est un** labyrinthe**!  
- Non, ça c'est ton esprit petite sœur.

Elle avait ri en disant cette dernière phrase, un rire de petite clochette... Tu me manques tellement grande sœur, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir. Je vais devoir épouser un homme, que je connais pas, sinon Mère n'aurait pas été aussi triste... et puis qui voudrait de moi dans cette ville, la famille est en déshonneur... J'ai peur grande sœur...

Les semaines qui suivirent furent mises sous le signe du mariage à venir... Mère s'occupait de la confection de la robe de mariée. Père de l'administratif. Les habitants de Beaumont semblaient s'être rendus compte qu'on existait encore... et je continuais à travailler dans les champs. J'en avais besoin, il me fallait penser à autre chose la journée. Et le soir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Car mes craintes avaient été confirmées. J'allais devoir épouser un homme que je connaissais pas et quitter ma famille, pour le suivre dans sa ville... Je ne connaissais pas son nom, je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait... je savais juste qu'il était un très bon parti et qu'il ferait mon bonheur... mais où pouvait bien se situer le bonheur dans cette union. Alors pour m'éviter de trop réfléchir, je m'épuisais au travail dans les champs, donnant de la contrariété à Mère, qui ne voulait pas que je sois fatiguée le jour de mon mariage... Et plus le temps passait, plus la date du mariage approchait... Grande sœur, que vais-je devenir...

Depuis trois jours, j'étais enfermée dans la maison, interdiction de me rendre aux champs... il fallait que je sois belle pour mon mariage, qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques heures... Mon cœur était en souffrance... je ne voulais pas m'y rendre, je ne voulais pas le rencontrer, je ne voulais pas le suivre... malheureusement, je n'avais pas grand choix non plus, il le fallait et cela me faisait peur... Dans quelques minutes, Mère me rejoindrait pour m'aider à enfiler la robe qu'elle m'avait confectionnée, avant de m'aider à me coiffer... Grande sœur, pourquoi es-tu absente...  
En entendant quelques coups contre la porte, je tournais instinctivement la tête, m'attendant à voir Mère. Mais ce n'était pas elle... à vrai dire, je ne connaissais même pas la personne qui rentrait un panier sur le bras... elle m'adressa un sourire, avant de s'approcher doucement du lit et de déposer le panier sur mes genoux, avant de partir, comme elle était venue, silencieusement... Intriguée, je portais mon regard sur le panier, avant de soulever doucement le linge qui le recouvrait et mon cœur loupa un battement... Elle ne m'avait pas oubliée! Dans le panier se trouvait une couronne de fleurs des champs, entourant un Jeu de la Cocotte en papier.

- "Alice..." soufflai-je avec émotion.

Délicatement, je pris l'**origami** et le serrai contre mon cœur, en fermant doucement les yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle serait avec moi, dans mon cœur.

La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer, mon bras accroché à celui de Père, mon cœur battait la chamade, nous étions devant les portes closes de l'Église. Derniers remparts avant ma nouvelle vie... je voulais prendre la fuite, loin d'ici. Je n'étais pas prête... mon cœur battant la chamade hurlait ma souffrance... j'avais l'impression que l'air me manquait... le corset me comprimait trop la poitrine... j'étais en totale panique, je voulais hurler au monde mon désaccord... pourtant, j'en fis rien, je n'avais pas le droit... et quand les portes de l'Église s'ouvrirent, je me laissais doucement entrainer par Père, le regard rivé vers le sol de l'Église, tandis qu'une douce **symphonie** commençait à s'élever dans le silence de la maison de Dieu. La montée de l'allée centrale me parut interminable, pourtant je savais intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas très longue, l'Église de Beaumont n'était pas très grande. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il me suffisait juste de lever le regard pour voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais je n'en eus pas le courage ou l'envie... je voulais toujours prendre la fuite, je n'étais toujours pas prête... Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, le Pasteur Weber se décida à prendre la parole, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- "Mes chers enfants, nous sommes aujourd'hui présents devant le regard du Seigneur, pour assister à l'union de deux êtres, par le lien sacré du mariage. Isabella Marie Swan et Jasper Peter Whitlock. Est-ce quelqu'un dans l'assistance souhaite s'exprimer contre ce mariage?!"

A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu que mon regard ne se tourne pas vers Mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, car cela m'aurait surement permis d'exprimer mon objection... mais il était malheureusement trop tard et personne n'avait pris la parole...

- "Bien, continuons. Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux, Jasper Peter Whitlock ici présent?!"  
- "Non..."  
- "Non, mon enfant?!" Interrogea avec étonnement le Pasteur Weber.

A cet instant, j'eus l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi... le souffle me manquait...

- "Vous permettez, je souhaiterais avoir une discussion avec elle." Intervint une voix masculine.

Il dut recevoir l'accord de Père et du Pasteur, car il m'entraina doucement à l'arrière de l'Église, avant de nous faire sortir dehors par une petite porte en bois. Et alors, que je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter, il continua sa marche, surement pour que nous puissions discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes... encore là, je n'osais pas le regarder, préférant me concentrer sur ses pas, pour les calquer sans trébucher. Et cela m'empêchait aussi de penser à ce qui venait de se produire... j'avais tellement honte de moi... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ralentit sa marche, pour ensuite s'arrêter. Nous étions sur le **Boulevard** des Anges... une promenade entourée d'arbres, plantés sur d'anciens remparts.

- "Je sais, que tu aimes beaucoup cet endroit." Déclara doucement Monsieur Whitlock.

Il était proche de moi... il me suffisait de tourner la tête pour le voir, mais encore une fois, je n'en eus pas le courage, je préférais au contraire baisser la tête, en fermant les yeux, attendant la suite... Je l'entendis alors se déplacer, avant de sentir sa main sous mon menton, pour le relever doucement.

- "Laisse-moi voir tes yeux, Isabella." Murmura-t-il.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, pour en avoir le souffle coupé... son regard émeraude était envoûtant... il était beau! Comme par réflexe à cette réalité, je voulus baisser de nouveau la tête, mais sa main sous mon menton m'en empêcha...

- "Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, d'accord. Je peux parfaitement comprendre, que tu es peur de ce mariage, car tu ne me connais pas. Pourtant, Isabella, je souhaiterais vraiment que tu me fasses l'honneur de devenir ma femme."  
- "Pourquoi..." Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que sa main quitta mon menton, pour effleurer mes joues rouges...

- "Tu es magnifique. Ton regard chocolat, ta longue chevelure brune avec des reflets roux... tes lèvres attirantes, quand tu souris. Ta force de caractère. Après, j'aurais très bien pu te courtiser, comme il se doit, mais je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. Mais je te promets, de te rendre heureuse, de te donner tout ce que tu voudras, contre l'honneur que tu veuilles bien devenir ma femme."

Était-ce vraiment si simple?! Il semblait connaitre beaucoup de choses sur moi et ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal. Il était aussi très beau, ses cheveux blonds me donnaient envie de passer mes mains dedans... Qui étais-je pour refuser sa demande... silencieusement, je hochais la tête en guise d'acceptation, récoltant un sourire sur son beau visage. Il me présenta ensuite son bras et doucement, nous fîmes demi-tour. Près des portes de l'Église, il s'arrêta pour me questionner du regard, en réponse je lui adressais un sourire et il m'entraina dans l'Église. Ensemble, on remonta l'allée centrale, faisant que le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la maison de Dieu. En arrivant devant le Pasteur Weber, il me prit doucement les mains, nous nous faisions face, nos regards perdus l'un dans l'autre...

- "Bien, nous allons pouvoir continuer la cérémonie, devant le regard du Seigneur. Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux, Jasper Peter Whitlock ici présent?!"  
- "Oui, j'accepte."  
- "Jasper Peter Whitlock, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse, Isabella Marie Swan ici présente?!"  
- "Oui, j'accepte avec grand honneur."  
- "Par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous voici dorénavant époux. Vous pouvez embrasser la..."

Le pauvre Pasteur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa déclaration, que déjà mon époux capturait mes lèvres. C'était un moment magique, nous étions dans notre petite bulle...

Après la cérémonie, j'eus juste le temps de serrer dans mes bras Mère et Père, il me fallait partir rejoindre ma nouvelle ville, avec mon époux. Époux, qui me serra tendrement dans ses bras, une fois dans la calèche, en me promettant qu'on reviendrait régulièrement à Beaumont, pour leur rendre visite. Mais intérieurement, je compris toute seule, qu'il faudrait que je m'y fasse, une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi à Houston et j'avais beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur mon époux. Malheureusement, la journée ayant été trop forte en émotions, je finis par m'endormir contre son épaule, bercée par sa respiration et son odeur...  
Quand je repris connaissance de ce qui m'entourait, deux bras puissants me portaient doucement. Nous étions dans une chambre... délicatement, il me déposa sur le lit, avant de m'adresser un sourire rassurant, comprenant surement que je n'étais pas très rassurée sur l'instant... et alors que je pensais, qu'il allait me rejoindre, il quitta la pièce simplement... en m'asseyant, j'examinais la pièce d'un regard, il n'y avait aucune décoration personnelle... cela voulait donc dire qu'une chose, c'était une chambre d'ami! Faisant la moue, je me laissais retombée sur le lit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'étais déçue... et il ne me fallut pas cinq minutes, pour prendre la décision de quitter cette chambre impersonnelle. Le seul hic, fut qu'en ouvrant la porte, je tombais sur un immense couloir avec une multitude de portes... et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de toutes les ouvrir. Mais fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur, car une porte attira mon attention, elle était légèrement entrouverte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, pour puiser dans mon courage, je m'y dirigeais. Il était là, en train de contempler l'extérieur par la fenêtre... de la main, je poussais doucement la porte, espérant secrètement qu'elle ne grince pas, avant de me diriger aussi discrètement que possible vers lui, mon cœur battant la chamade... Et il devait être dans ses pensées, car rien ne me montra qu'il avait pris connaissance de ma présence, à ses côtés, je posais mon regard vers la fenêtre et je pus contempler un immense jardin, éclairée par les rayons de la lune... Avant de sursauter légèrement, en sentant une main effleurer ma joue gauche, en tournant la tête, je rencontrais de nouveau son envoûtant regard émeraude. Lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de partir, il se baissa pour capturer mes lèvres. Tandis que ses mains s'activaient à enlever les huit boutons de soie qui maintenant mon corsage crème en place. Il se recula ensuite un peu, pour faire glisser sensuellement mon corsage sur ses épaules, qui se trouvait dorénavant à nues devant son regard... regard qui descendit lentement vers la naissance de ma poitrine, retenue encore dans mon corset.  
Délicatement, il caressa mes épaules, descendant sur mes bras, pour terminer par mes hanches à travers mon corset... mon souffle se fit saccadé, quand il enleva le lacet qui retenait ma jupe généreuse et ébouriffée, ne laissant que mon jupon en place... ainsi, exposée à ses yeux, je ne pus retenir le rougissement de mes joues. Et il dut sentir mon malaise, car il m'adressa un sourire rassurant, avant d'enlever sa veste qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de prendre dans ses bras et de me porter sur son lit, où il m'allongea tendrement, en recouvrant mon corps du sien...

- "Je ne te ferais jamais de mal..." Murmura-t-il, en plongeant son visage dans mon cou.  
- "Je... vous fais confiance."

Il releva aussitôt son visage, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- "Tu es ma femme Isabella. Et cela te donne le droit, de m'appeler par mon prénom, ainsi qu'à me tutoyer. Je veux que tu te considères comme mon égal, d'accord?!"

Sa phrase, me confirma que j'avais fait le bon choix, en acceptant de l'épouser. Lui adressant un sourire, je lui répondais malicieusement.

- "A la seule condition, que tu me fasses l'honneur de m'appeler Bella!"  
- "Avec plaisir." Répondit-il en riant.

Je profitais de l'occasion, pour timidement enlever les premiers boutons de sa chemise de soie et il m'aida ensuite, en la passant par-dessus tête, me laissant admirer son torse musclé... lequel, je caressais légèrement ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement la naissance de ma poitrine, me faisant me cambrer, en passant ses mains dans mon dos, il dégrafa mon corset, qu'il enleva et lança au travers de la chambre, pour embrasser et caresser avec délicatesse ma poitrine. Il était doux, tendre, son regard venait souvent rencontrer le mien, il était à mon écoute, à l'écoute de mon corps. Il commença ensuite à descendre sur mon ventre, en l'embrassant au passage, avant de m'enlever avec lenteur mes derniers vêtements, faisant que je plaquais instinctivement mes mains sur mon visage... Mains qu'il enleva en remontant et en regardant vers le bas de son corps, je ne pus retenir un ébahissement... il se retrouvait lui aussi, sans rien... nous étions maintenant à égalité et cela me faisait peur.

- "Souviens-toi, que je te ferais jamais mal. Du moins pas intentionnellement. Et si tu veux, qu'on arrête, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire."

Sa voix était rauque... son plaisir était évident... je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'arrêter et en avais-je seulement envie?! En levant une main, je la passais doucement dans ses cheveux blonds, avant d'attraper ses lèvres, c'était ma réponse et il la comprit aisément, au vu du sourire que je pus sentir contre mes lèvres. Doucement, son regard plongé dans le mien, il écarta doucement mes jambes et plongea en moi délicatement, avec tendresse. M'embrassant quand la douleur m'envahit, tout en caressant les **courbes** de mon corps, avant de s'exercer un lent va et vient, quand la tension de mon corps se relâcha. Puis quand le plaisir commença à envahir mon corps, il accéléra le rythme, me permettant pour la première fois de ma vie, d'avoir un orgasme en criant son prénom. Il vint peu de temps après moi, en grognant légèrement, ce que je trouvais sexy. Il se retira ensuite délicatement, pour prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser la tempe.

Il avait 28 ans, il travaillait comme médecin et était Aristocrate. J'avais 18 ans et j'étais heureuse, amoureuse. Nous avions la vie devant nous.  
Dans ses bras, je suis devenue une épouse, une femme, une mère. Et j'ai découvert que le bonheur avait la saveur du **Litchi**. La saveur de son corps...


	9. OS 8 : Me marier à tout prix

**Cérémonie : **_Me marier à tout prix_

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches : **_Edward & Bella_

**Serment du mariage (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : OsContestTwilight

PDV Edward

« Si seulement tu étais marié, ou juste fiancé... » Soupira ma mère en sortant de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ton père s'inquiète pour Emmett, il ne veut pas prendre sa retraite maintenant car ton frère est si... instable. Il a trente-trois ans et nous n'avons jamais rencontré une de ses nombreuses amies... à part cette blonde en terminale. Bref, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe pour Emmett ? »

J'avais enfin trouvé la solution pour ravir à mon frère aîné la succession à la tête de la clinique paternelle. Enfin une piste pour le discréditer aux yeux de mes parents !

« Non mais moi... »

« Oui ? »

Ma mère ouvrit grand les yeux et les mains. Elle ne me mettait pas la pression, je n'avais que vingt-sept ans après tout, et elle savait comme j'étais investi dans mon travail, elle se souciait aussi de moi sûrement.

Moins que d'Emmett, pensai-je en serrant les poings mais sans me départir de mon sourire.

« J'ai rencontré une jeune femme, il y a quelques mois et je voulais te demander de me donner la bague de Nana. » Lui annonçai-je.

« Mais cette bague est pour la future femme de ton frère. » Balbutia-t-elle, partagée entre son bonheur pour moi et le poids des traditions de la famille de mon père.

« Il ne se mariera peut-être jamais. » Arguai-je.

« Qui est-elle ? »

Je n'avais personne, pas l'ombre d'une conquête, je ne sautais plus les infirmières depuis longtemps.

« Je te la présenterai bientôt. Elle est très timide, elle est aussi merveilleuse, douce, généreuse, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir autant aimer. »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu étais si absent ces derniers temps ? »

J'acquiesçai.

Non si j'étais absent c'était parce que je tentais par tous les moyens de prouver que mon frère détournait l'argent de la clinique. Il vivait une vie de pacha alors que je peinais à mettre de l'argent de côté, je devais rembourser mon prêt étudiant et payer mon loyer. Une chance pour moi que je passais tout mon temps quasiment à travailler. Bien sûr je ne m'étais pas destiné à devenir médecin pour l'argent, d'ailleurs la clinique de mon père recevait pour la moitié des déshérités, nous ne faisions quasiment aucun profit.

« Oh Edward, je suis si heureuse ! »

« Maman, tu me donnes la bague ? »

« Parle-en à ton père mon chéri. S'il refuse, ne lui en veux pas, tu connais la tradition. Je peux te donner la bague de ma mère. »

Mon père allait refuser, c'était couru d'avance. Tant pis.

« Tu as raison, je vais prendre celle de Grand-Mère, Emmett mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance. » Me forçai-je.

« Tu es si bon, mon chéri. Invite ton amie pour le jour de Noël, s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr maman, j'ai hâte que tu la rencontres, je suis certain qu'elle va te plaire. »

Je sortis de l'appartement de mes parents, situés au dernier étage de la clinique et rentrai chez moi, à quelques rues de là.

Mon père me téléphona le soir-même, sans doute pour exiger de rencontrer ma future fiancée, je ne lui répondis pas. Je savais d'avance qu'il me critiquerait. Depuis que j'avais entamé mon internat à la clinique, j'avais proposé des dizaines d'idées pour améliorer le service et trouver de nouveaux investisseurs, mon père m'avait dit de ne pas me préoccuper de ça et si j'insistais, il ne manquait jamais de pointer que j'étais libre d'aller travailler ailleurs si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui.

Il me restait à me trouver une future épouse et vite ! Si Emmett se casait, il dirigerait la clinique et je refusais de lui obéir, il avait fait de mon enfance un enfer. Il avait été le pire des grand-frère pour moi mais le plus adorable avec ma jumelle, Alice.

Les jours suivants, je passais en revue chaque femme que je connaissais, puis je me mis à considérer si dans mes anciennes conquêtes, l'une pouvait devenir ma femme. Je désespérais, Noël arrivait à grand pas et je devais absolument trouver. La perspective de me marier ne m'avait jamais attiré, si elle était sexy et bonne cuisinière, je supposais que ça marcherait. J'avais si peu de temps libre de toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps avant longtemps de m'occuper d'une famille.

Une semaine plus tard, Emmett me supplia de le remplacer lors de la tournée des volontaires du samu social. J'enrageai de le voir ensuite filer au bras d'une belle rousse mais sa défection jouerait pour moi quand mon père penserait à prendre sa retraite. La nuit fut longue et active, les rues de Seattle regorgeaient de malheureux et ce mois de décembre n'arrangeait rien. À l'aube, j'acceptai la proposition du chef d'équipe de déjeuner avec tous les volontaires. Nous étions encore dans les quartiers sud de la ville, les plus modestes et ce petit restaurant ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre m'apparut comme un oasis. Chaleureux, une carte bien fournie et des odeurs délicieuses.

Tout en écoutant la conversation de mes compagnons, je commandai un petit-déjeuner royal. Je devais commencer à travailler dans deux heures, même si j'avais l'habitude des journées à rallonge, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être fatigué et affamé. Et ce fut... mon dieu je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux. Ma mère en ferait une syncope si elle savait qu'il y avait dans ce monde de meilleurs pancakes que les siens, de meilleurs œufs brouillés et un bacon plus croustillant que ceux qu'elle cuisinait.

« C'est bon, hein Cullen ?! » M'apostropha Garrett, un collègue médecin.

« Une tuerie. » Répondis-je avec enthousiasme et la bouche pleine.

« C'est une fée de la cuisine, si je n'étais pas marié, je l'épouserais et pas que pour sa cuisine. »

« Qui ? » M'étonnai-je.

Je le connaissais depuis que nous étions étudiants et sa femme, Kate, et lui étaient du genre démonstratifs, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. S'il craquait pour une autre, elle devait être exceptionnelle.

« Bella ! » Appela-t-il.

Une jeune femme sortit de la cuisine, elle était chaudement habillée et portait un tablier gris clair tacheté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coincés dans une grosse barrette, ses yeux chocolat trahissaient une grande fatigue, accentuée par des cernes mauves, sa peau pâle aurait pu être signe d'une maladie si elle n'avait pas un sourire permanent sur ses lèvres roses et pleines.

« Tu as un nouvel admirateur. » Lui dit mon collègue.

Garrett me donna une tape dans le dos et me fit signe d'être courtois avec la meilleure cuisinière du monde.

« Edward Cullen, dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé. Même les myrtilles étaient succulentes et pourtant pour ça vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Bella serra ma main rapidement et rigola de ma tirade de compliments.

« Merci. »

« Je ne suis pas le premier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Admit-elle en rosissant.

Voilà, j'avais rencontré ma future femme et ce qui ne gâchait rien, elle correspondait sûrement à ce que j'avais raconté à ma mère. Bella semblait généreuse, douce mais aussi drôle et simple. Elle était différente de mes conquêtes et c'était une bonne chose, cela pourrait marcher avec elle.

« Elle est célibataire ? » Demandai-je plus tard à Garrett.

« Je crois mais il y a un homme qui lui tourne autour depuis longtemps. »

Le lendemain à la fin de mon service je retournai au restaurant et Bella était derrière le comptoir. Elle me reconnut aussitôt.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Bella. »

Elle me tendit la carte et prit ma commande. J'eus l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi.

« Vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ? » Lui dis-je en désignant la chaise à côté de moi.

« Je travaille. » Me répondit-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Elle en avait envie, j'avais capté son attention et j'en étais vraiment fier.

« Bella, la table six réclame encore du gratin. » L'interpella un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs.

Il me dévisagea ensuite, quand Bella retourna en cuisine, il passa derrière moi et posa brutalement une grosse main sur mon épaule.

« Tout va bien pour vous monsieur ? »

Sa voix ne cachait pas l'hypocrisie de la question, il avait un message à me transmettre.

« Très bien, c'est délicieux. » Répliquai-je en fixant la cuisine où je voyais s'activer rapidement.

« Oui, ma copine est une fée en cuisine. »

Bella arriva alors et déposa sur le comptoir, face à l'homme une assiette fumante. Une fois seuls, elle se pencha vers moi tout en surveillant par-dessus mon épaule.

« Il ne vous a pas fait mal ? »

« Un peu. » Admis-je en massant mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Il est du genre jaloux donc. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

« Mais vous l'avez été. » Supposai-je.

Bella hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant son regard, ennuyée par ce souvenir j'espérais.

« Alors vous accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi, un soir où vous ne travaillez pas ? »

« Après-demain. » Me dit-elle tout bas.

Elle griffonna son numéro de téléphone avant de repartir en cuisine.

J'avais toujours eu du succès auprès des femmes, Bella me plaisait et c'était réciproque. Il y avait autre chose qui n'avait rien avec mon empressement à me trouver une épouse mais je ne voulais pas m'embrouiller l'esprit pour le moment.

_oOo_

« Où voudrais-tu dîner ? »

Je l'avais rejointe à deux pâtés de maison du restaurant, juste après des visites à domicile. Elle avait déjà le bout du nez rose et toute emmitouflée dans son manteau, j'avais failli ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle monta en voiture sans hésiter et se précipita vers le chauffage de la console.

« Japonais ça te plairait ? » Me dit-elle en évitant mon regard.

« Euh... »

« Tu n'aimes pas? »

« Un peu. »

Je lui souris pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Sois honnête Edward. »

« Je déteste ! » M'exclamai-je en riant.

Elle avait raison je devais être le plus honnête possible si je voulais la séduire et en cet instant, alors qu'elle rit à son tour, je me réjouis d'avoir brisé la glace avec elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Hoqueta Bella, se calmant peu à peu.

« Ça n'est pas franchement de la cuisine... je n'aime pas tout ce qui vient d'Asie, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer... que ce soit les sushis, les **litchis**, le sudoku, le saké, les **origamis**, les nems, même les **pandas** ! »

« Tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer les pandas ! » Se révolta Bella.

Etre moi-même avec elle était naturel, simple, facile et libérateur. Je pouvais me confier sans avoir peur d'être jugé, sans craindre qu'elle me le reproche un jour... quoique.

La bague de ma grand-mère pesait lourd dans ma poche, plus la soirée avançait, plus je me sentais impatient d'être marié avec Bella. Un jour je lui dirais la vérité mais pas tout de suite, je ne devais pas gâcher ce qui ne faisait que commencer. J'avais besoin d'elle.

_oOo_

« Bella ! »

Elle se raidit et me supplia de ne rien dire. Je venais tout juste de me garer devant chez elle, notre troisième rendez-vous avait été très réussi et je me sentais assez en veine pour tenter de lui voler un baiser avant de partir.

« Jake... que veux-tu ? » Dit-elle à la montagne de muscles que j'avais vu au restaurant.

« Salopard ! »

Tout arriva très vite, il se jeta sur moi et me frappa deux fois au visage. Bella cria puis disparut de mon champ de vision. L'homme s'acharna pour me frapper au visage mais j'avais repris mes esprits et me protégeai tout en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen.

« Lâche-le ! » Hurla soudain Bella et s'agrippa à Jake.

« C'est ma copine ! Je t'avais prévenu raclure ! » Me cracha-t-il.

« Jake ! » Insista Bella, elle avait attrapa la longue queue de cheval et menaçait de la couper avec ma paire de ciseaux.

« Bells, tu n'as pas à sortir avec d'autres hommes ! On est quasiment fiancés. »

« C'est ce que toi tu veux, ce que nos pères veulent mais vous ne vous êtes jamais dit « Tiens, et si on demandait à Bella son avis ? » J'en ai marre de vivre sous vos ordres à tous ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Ricana-t-il en la poussant à terre, se libérant aussi les cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire, ce type était dangereux et Bella ne méritait pas de supporter cette vie plus longtemps. Je rejoignis la jeune fille et l'aidai à se remettre sur pieds.

« Bella et moi on est ensemble, assurai-je. Alors laisse-la partir. »

« Dans tes rêves ! » Grogna Jake.

Je tâtai la poche de ma veste et en sortit l'écrin. Dans la rue, le visage en sang, je tendis à Bella la bague de ma Grand-Mère.

« Ça n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu, ça n'est pas romantique mais... Bella veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle me regarda, ahurie puis vint m'aider à me relever.

« Oui ! »

Jake s'approcha de nous et elle brandit à nouveau les ciseaux.

« Tu vois que je peux faire ce que je veux. » Lui lança-elle avec dédain.

Un homme, la petite cinquantaine, sortit en trombe de l'immeuble et se posta entre Bella et Jake.

« C'est quoi ce raffut ?! »

« Papa, Jake a agressé mon petit-ami. »

« Ton... »

Le père de Bella me toisa puis soupira.

« Jake, tu ne peux pas la forcer. » Lança-t-il, déçu.

Bella se blottit contre moi, comme pour accentuer notre rapprochement aux yeux de son père et de son ex.

« Charlie ! Il l'a demandée en mariage ! » Répliqua Jake.

« C'est vrai ? »

Charlie me fusilla du regard, c'est alors que je vis qu'il était officier de police, en uniforme et pistolet à la ceinture.

« Oui monsieur, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ainsi mais Jake prétendait que Bella et lui étaient fiancés alors j'ai eu peur de rater ma chance. Je vous demande la main de votre fille. »

Bella hocha la tête à l'attention de son père, elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je l'attirais pour embrasser son front, hors de question que notre premier baiser ait lieu face à son père et à ce fou de Jake. Elle me sourit et je lui pris la main droite pour y glisser la bague de fiançailles.

Je restais tard chez Bella, son père me harcela de questions, il finit par déclarer que je méritais une chance mais qu'il m'aurait à l'œil. Il alla se coucher, en exigeant toutefois que je ne pose pas un orteil dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Edward, je suis tellement désolée. » S'empressa de me dire en posant délicatement ses doigts sur mon visage abimé.

« Ça n'est rien. » Mentis-je, j'avais la sensation que mon visage allait exploser.

« Je vais aller chercher ta mallette. »

Elle revint une minute plus tard et ouvrit la mallette pour en extraire tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour me soigner. Elle m'avait vite confiée être tellement maladroite qu'elle avait accumulé des dizaines de blessures et connaissait tout le personnel des urgences de l'hôpital.

« Tu m'as épaté avec les ciseaux. » Lui dis-je pour détourner mon attention de l'alcool qu'elle posait pourtant délicatement sur mes blessures.

« Je cherchais un **scalpel**. » Répondit-elle sérieusement.

« Je n'en transporte jamais pour mes visites, mais je vais le faire maintenant, au cas où. » Plaisantai-je.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Et tu t'es bien défendu mais si je ne faisais rien, ses copains auraient pu débarquer. »

« Et donc tu as menacé ses cheveux. »

Je savais qu'il fallait que nous parlions d'autre chose, de ma demande et de sa réponse, j'étais nerveux. Elle avait été prise au piège avec un garçon que son père aimait beaucoup, elle voulait à la fois vivre selon sa volonté et respecter son père. Ma demande tenait toujours, je ne voulais pas reculer.

Une fois mon visage nettoyé, elle posa un gros pansement sur mon arcade sourcilière et alla chercher une poche de glace pour ma mâchoire, déjà bleuie.

« Tu vas arriver à conduire ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et commença à ôter la bague de fiançailles... Mais pourquoi ?

« Tiens, reprends-là. » Me dit-elle en me la tendant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as sauvée, c'était très généreux mais tu n'avais pas à mentir. » M'expliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa déception.

« Bella, j'étais sincère, je veux t'épouser. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On se connaît à peine. »

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi ce matin-là dans ton restaurant. Ça n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin... il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu dire et faire pour que ça se passe mieux, mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu me dises oui. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mes lèvres me faisaient souffrir mais cela ne m'empêcha d'aller cueillir un baiser sur celles parfaites de ma fiancée.

« Epouse-moi Bella. » Lui demandai-je pour la deuxième fois.

Elle répondit enfin à mes baisers puis enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je sentis des larmes sur ses joues et je les essuyai avec mes doigts. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle félicité avec une femme. C'était comme si mon cœur reconnaissait le sien et à cet instant, je sus que tout se passerait bien.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-elle en brisant notre contact.

J'embrassai son annulaire droit et la bague qui était un peu grande.

« Bella, nous pourrions prendre notre temps mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais être honnête, j'ai un peu peur pour toi si tu restes ici. »

« Ça ira. » Promit-elle, je n'en étais pas pour autant rassuré.

« J'insiste, je veux t'épouser dès que possible, nous pourrons vivre chez moi ou chercher un autre appartement, c'est toi qui décides. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je suis avec toi. »

Je ne pus que l'embrasser de nouveau, galvanisé par ma victoire, par sa reddition, par la certitude que ma vie allait prendre un tout nouveau sens.

« Alors viens dès ce soir. » La suppliai-je.

Elle se raidit dans mes bras, se leva finalement et commença à marmonner. Tout allait trop vite pour elle, j'en avais bien conscience et j'étais le pire des salauds. Mais je la voulais et vite. Je réalisais que j'allais bientôt lui faire l'amour, c'était à prévoir, nous étions fiancés, même si elle désirait attendre après notre mariage... Mon dieu faites qu'elle se donne avant le mariage.

« Ok. » Décida-t-elle enfin.

J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui promettre que tout irait bien, Bella fila réveiller son père qui rouspéta à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle se disputa avec lui quelques minutes puis claqua la porte et revint me voir au salon.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Edward ? »

Elle avait peur et je me sentis si minable de l'avoir ainsi piégée, je n'étais pas mieux que Jake ou son père. Au moins je pourrais me rattraper en lui offrant une vie meilleure.

« Oui Bella, partons d'ici. »

« Viens m'aider à faire mes valises. »

_oOo_

Il était deux heures du matin quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. Elle visita rapidement, déposa ses sacs dans le salon et, timide, vint m'enlacer.

« Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. »

« Mais c'est vrai. » Dis-je autant pour me convaincre aussi.

« Oui... mais si je crie demain matin, ne m'en veux pas. »

Elle était si drôle et attendrissante. Je la soulevai et la fis tourner, rien que pour l'entendre encore rire.

« Tu dois travailler demain ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite alors en voyant l'heure.

« Pas avant quinze heures. Allons-nous coucher Bella. »

Elle me suivit et malgré ma fatigue, j'aurais été prêt à lui faire l'amour mais c'était trop tôt. Bella enfila un de mes t-shirts et s'allongea dans mon lit en baillant. Je la rejoignis, la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement avant de m'endormir.

_oOo_

Je fus réveillé par des effluves de café et de pancakes, je n'avais pas rêvé la soirée de la veille. La merveilleuse Bella avait emménagé chez moi et allait m'épouser, j'étais heureux tout simplement.

Et tu vas dégager ton frère de la clinique... pensai-je en me frottant le visage.

« Le secret est dans le tour de main. » Entendis-je Bella dire.

Je courus hors du lit, quelque chose clochait et quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, j'eus la confirmation que ma parenthèse de bonheur venait de se refermer.

« Edward ! » M'accueillit ma mère, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bonjour maman. »

« Comment as-tu pu cacher ce trésor si longtemps ! »

« Euh... »

Je me précipitai sur ma fiancée pour l'enlacer et surtout lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. » Me répondit-elle tout bas en me serrant plus fort contre elle.

« Bella préparait ton petit-déjeuner quand je suis arrivée. Félicitations tous les deux. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, Bella m'a raconté pour ta demande hier soir. Pauvre chéri, tu es tout amoché. »

« J'aurais voulu vous l'annoncer à tous la semaine prochaine. » Plaidai-je, agacé de ne pas avoir pu voir la réaction de mon père.

« Bella a accepté de passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous, son père travaillera de toute façon. Je dois y aller. Ta sœur passera ce midi. »

Ma mère fila avant que je puisse refuser, ma sœur Alice était le même modèle de tornade en plus extravagant.

« Ta mère est très gentille. » Me dit Bella avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche.

Je la serrai contre moi, j'avais soudain besoin d'elle. Bella répondit à mes baisers mais trop vite s'écarta.

« Les pancakes vont refroidir. »

« Ok. » Grommelai-je.

A la première bouchée, j'oubliais le début de cette journée et entrainai Bella dans une conversation à bâtons rompus sur notre mariage. Après une douche rapide pour moi, Bella l'ayant prise en se levant, je l'aidai à s'installer. J'étais à la fois triste de la voir avec si peu de vêtements et impatient de la gâter.

« Ta sœur va arriver. » Me rappela Bella tandis qu'elle nous préparait le déjeuner.

« D'avance, je m'excuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est pire que ma mère. Je peux déjà prédire que tu vas passer l'après-midi avec elle dans les magasins, qu'elle te tirera les vers du nez pour savoir tout de toi et que même si tu es la plus belle femme au monde, elle va te forcer à l'accompagner dans un institut de beauté. »

« Oh... »

Bella parut inquiète pour une minute seulement, elle haussa les épaules ensuite et me sourit.

« Ça ne me déplairait pas je crois. »

« Elle est insupportable, sois forte. »

« Ok. »

« Dis-moi... tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire pour ton travail. »

« J'ai téléphoné ce matin, j'ai démissionné. Ça ne... ça ne te dérange pas au moins. »

« Je suis soulagé, au contraire. Je n'aimerais pas te savoir avec cette brute toute la journée. Mais ça ne va pas te manquer ? »

« Quoi ? Cuisiner à longueur de journée, de six heures du matin à onze heures du soir, six jours par semaine n'était pas du tout mon rêve. »

J'étais étonné par son ton sec, elle le comprit et me tendit la main. Je la rejoignis sur le canapé et elle se blottit contre moi.

« Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai espéré qu'un jour je pourrais partir. »

« Tu ne me dis pas tout. » Devinai-je.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai travaillé depuis mes quatorze ans dans ce restaurant, pour aider mes parents. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer et je me suis retrouvée seule à la maison avec les factures à payer et un père en pleine dépression. Maintenant je veux vivre pour moi. »

J'étais vraiment le pire des égoïstes. Elle croyait avoir trouvé le prince charmant et ainsi échappé à une vie difficile, je lui avais menti pour me servir d'elle. Je n'allais peut-être jamais lui dire la vérité parce que j'étais le pire salopard mais je l'aimais déjà et je ne voulais pas la perdre.

_oOo_

A mon retour ce soir-là, je crus m'être trompé d'appartement. Tout avait été nettoyé, astiqué, rangé, je n'étais pas bordélique mais je n'avais jamais le temps de m'occuper du ménage, tout juste de la lessive et la vaisselle.

« Bella ? »

« Dans la salle de bains ! »

Je la trouvai dans la baignoire en train de la récurer mais le plus drôle fut de voir Alice frotter les toilettes en fronçant le nez.

« Salut Alice ! » Lançai-je moqueur.

Elle, toujours si apprêtée, portait un de mes shorts et un débardeur rose tout tâché.

« Je te hais ! » M'attaqua-t-elle en brandissant la brosse à toilettes.

« Ma Bella... tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal. » Dis-je à ma fiancée, soucieux de prouver à ma sœur que j'étais réellement amoureux.

« Ça n'est rien, et puis ta sœur m'a aidée. »

« Et la question est : pourquoi ? »

« Ta future femme est une tricheuse, voilà pourquoi ! » Répliqua Alice avant s'affaler sur le siège des toilettes rutilant.

Bella m'expliqua avoir demandé de l'aide à ma sœur pour ranger l'appartement et me faire la surprise. Alice s'était certainement attendue à faire un peu de vaisselle, pas à récurer mes toilettes ou nettoyer les vitres, ou encore nettoyer derrière mon frigo.

« Au moins Bella m'a autorisée à réorganiser ton armoire, enfin la vôtre maintenant. Elle est géniale, Edward. »

Alice me tendit les bras mais je compris ses intentions, elle tenait toujours la brosse des toilettes. Je l'esquivai pour me cacher derrière Bella qui riait avec moi de ces enfantillages. Ma sœur nous laissa peu après et fit promettre à Bella de la rejoindre le lendemain pour faire les magasins.

Bella me régala au diner, elle me raconta la journée avec ma sœur et me confirma qu'Alice s'était mise en tête d'organiser notre mariage.

« C'est à toi de décider, Bella, lui dis-je en l'aidant à débarrasser. Alice n'a pas à nous dicter sa loi. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a toujours fait, j'ai l'impression. »

« Oui... admis-je, quand j'étais célibataire mais tu es là maintenant. »

« Je voulais te demander aussi, qu'as-tu dit de moi à ta famille ? »

« Pas grand-chose, désolé... »

« Je vois... ça ne me dérange pas, je peux comprendre que tu aies menti sur certains détails de notre relation. »

« C'est juste que mes parents m'auraient conseillé d'attendre encore et je ne peux pas attendre. Je te veux toute à moi. »

« Ok, donc nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques mois... » Résuma-t-elle en essuyant machinalement le petit robot ménager.

« Oui. »

« Ça me va, même si j'aurais aimé me vanter de t'avoir séduit en un regard. »

Je la libérai du torchon et du robot pour poser mes mains sur ses joues.

« C'est le cas, tu peux le dire ! C'est ma demande qui a été précipitée. »

Je l'embrassai passionnément, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, goûter sa peau et me perdre en elle. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps, découvrirent ses **courbes** et finalement empoignèrent ses fesses. Je l'assis sur le plan de travail sans quitter ses lèvres, et me plaquai entre ses jambes. J'étais déjà dur, je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'allais pas rester un gentleman encore très longtemps.

Bella répondit à mes caresses et mes baisers en gémissant tout bas. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me donnant des frissons, elle caressa mes épaules et mon dos, et quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella, tu n'as pas idée... »

« Dans la chambre. » Balbutia-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Sa peau avait un goût du paradis pensais-je tandis que je la portais jusqu'à notre chambre, dans notre lit. Je voulais la garder à jamais dans mes bras et dans mes draps, ce qui la fit rire quand je lui susurrais.

« On peut attendre... » Lui dis-je en lui ôtant ses vêtements.

« Non, moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi... mon cher fiancé. »

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus, j'arrachai avec impatience ses sous-vêtements et plongeai sur ses seins. Son corps tout entier était aussi brulant que le mien, ses gémissements répondaient aux miens, j'étais autant incapable qu'elle de m'arrêter. Ça devait être un signe, une preuve que j'avais rencontré mon âme-sœur, quelles que furent les circonstances.

Ma bouche s'arracha de la sienne pour la gouter au plus intime de son corps. Je n'avais jamais rien gouté d'aussi délicieux, j'étais définitivement accro à son sexe. Bella me guida et avec ma langue, je lui procurai un orgasme bruyant et prometteur. Elle avait crié mon nom et tandis qu'elle se remettait de son plaisir, je pris un préservatif dans ma table de chevet et l'enfilai. Quand ma fiancée retrouva ses esprits, j'étais déjà prêt à la pénétrer. Elle me fit un geste de la tête et j'eus enfin le droit de la posséder.

Comment était-ce possible ? Un instant en elle et j'en oubliais tout ce que j'avais connu avant elle.

« Marions-nous dans un mois, je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps. » Lui déclarai-je en poussant toujours plus fort en elle.

« Oui... Oh... »

Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, nous découvrant l'un l'autre sans gêne et sans retenue.

_oOo_

Mon père avait été charmant avec Bella, Emmett avait enchainé les blagues, dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien pour ma fiancée et moi. La vie nous avait réunis sous des prétextes discutables mais le résultat seul comptait et j'étais amoureux pour la première fois.

Le samedi suivant, Alice réquisitionna Bella pour les préparatifs du mariage. Ma jumelle nous en voulait beaucoup de précipiter les choses et pestait pour un oui pour un non depuis notre annonce à la famille. Bella acceptait chaque caprice de ma sœur, chaque extravagance, chaque décision sans broncher. J'avais cru qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, je me fichais de devoir prendre un autre emprunt pour payer mon mariage mais j'avais la sensation que ma fiancée n'était pas si enthousiaste que ça.

Ce soir-là, après lui avoir fait l'amour, je décidai de confier mes doutes.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu tout ? »

« Tout quoi ? »

« Ce qu'Alice te propose, enfin t'impose. »

« Tu n'es pas très impliqué non plus. » Argua-t-elle sans méchanceté.

« C'est vrai... tant que je suis marié à toi, les détails ne sont pas importants. Et je dois aussi t'avouer qu'à l'âge de neuf ans j'ai promis à Alice de la laisser organiser mon mariage, j'ai déjà oublié contre quoi... »

Bella se blottit contre moi et rit doucement. Nos baisers faillirent interrompre cette conversation, je devais garder la tête aussi claire que possible.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, elle m'a parlé de cette promesse mais elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle te connaissait depuis plus longtemps et sait ce qu'il te ferait plaisir. »

« Mais... »

« Elle a raison Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes un jour. »

« Je ne le regrettais pas. » Lui jurai-je.

Elle me refusa son regard et cela m'inquiéta.

« Bella, je t'aime, je ne vais pas le regretter, je t'assure. »

« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je... oh... Je t'aime Bella, évidemment que je t'aime. »

Elle me regarda enfin, je crus voir dans ses grands yeux chocolat de l'inquiétude et le doute. A la place je ne voulais y voir que joie et désir, mais lui faire l'amour ne suffirait pas.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai rien dit pour le mariage et j'en suis désolé. Je t'assure que tant que tu me rejoins à l'autel et que tu dises 'oui' au bon moment, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Et moi la plus chanceuse... tu es merveilleux. Je t'aime tellement déjà ! »

« Il est temps que tu vives pour toi mon amour, ne pense qu'à ce qu'il te ferait plaisir. »

« Mais c'est trop tard ! S'angoissa-t-elle en se relevant. Alice a déjà fini de tout réserver, le Temple, le restaurant, les invitations vont arriver et... »

« Calme-toi. »

« On ne peut vraiment pas faire machine arrière. »

Bella était maintenant sortie du lit, nue et je ne m'en plaignis finalement pas. Elle était sublime, un ange, une déesse.

« Le mariage mis à part, est-ce que ça va te plaire ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Elle y va un peu fort, j'aurais aimé une cérémonie plus intime et plus simple. Mais elle m'a promis que j'allais aimer. »

« Que rêverais-tu de faire en dehors de ça ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je... je n'en sais rien. »

« Réponds comme ça te vient. »

« Ok... je voudrais... passer une journée dans un **jacuzzi** et toute une nuit dans la forêt, aller à l'opéra pour écouter la « 5ème **Symphonie** de Mozart », faire du **snowboard**, sauter du **ponton** de pêche de mon père, il me l'a toujours interdit ! Me balader à Paris **Boulevard** Saint-Germain, tu savais qu'en France, les rues ne sont pas toutes parallèles et **perpendiculaires** ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je, fasciné et amusé.

Elle arpentait notre chambre tout en citant avec entrain ses fantaisies.

« Je voudrais passer du temps en Toscane, avec toi. » Finit-elle.

« Je veux que tu profites Bella, que tu rattrapes tout ce temps où tu n'as pensé qu'aux autres. »

« Oui, j'aimerais ça. Mais je vais devenir ta femme, je dois m'occuper de toi aussi, j'en ai envie. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

Non vraiment pas...

Non vraiment pas mais sa bouche autour de mon sexe me fit complètement oublier mes remords à lui mentir.

_oOo_

Le lendemain, comme très souvent, j'allai déjeuner chez mes parents mais ce jour-là, je n'étais pas seul et ne le serais plus. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là, Bella rougit quand mon beau-frère s'inclina face à elle et lui baisa la main, en accentuant son accent texan.

Durant tout le déjeuner, ma mère et Alice ne parlèrent que du mariage, nous entraînant tous dans la discussion. Emmett semblait triste et en le regardant, seul et défait, je souris. Le temps où il était le meilleur était terminé, j'étais un bien meilleur médecin que lui, j'avais trouvé la femme parfaite et j'étais heureux.

Bella me serra la main sous la table et ses yeux m'interrogèrent. Je haussai les épaules et lui embrassai la joue. Carlisle parla un peu de sa retraite et annonça qu'il avait fixé une date.

« Après le mariage d'Edward, bien sûr. » Ajouta-t-il et je n'aurais pas pu être plus euphorique.

Bella resta silencieuse sauf si une question lui était posée, il était normal qu'elle soit réservée, ma famille savait être envahissante et bruyante. Je racontai à tous, la première fois que j'avais vue Bella et fis rougir ma fiancée. Ma mère lui fit promettre de passer du temps à cuisiner ensemble et de s'échanger leurs recettes. Mon frère soupira et partit sur le balcon, j'étais prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce. Je le suivis, bien décidé à me vanter de ma nouvelle vie et de mes projets.

« Tu en as de la chance, frérot. » Me dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule, comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme j'avais toujours détesté.

« Elle est parfaite. »

« Ne la laisse pas filer. Si je peux te donner un conseil, range ta fierté au vestiaire, j'ai perdu la seule fille que j'ai aimé parce que j'étais trop fier. »

De qui parlait-il ? Depuis des années, je l'avais toujours vu profiter d'aventures sans lendemain.

« Tu te souviens de Rosalie ? »

« Oui. » Murmurai-je, plus du tout détendu.

« J'aurais dû l'écouter, insister, me battre pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas trompé, je sais que j'ai agi comme un con mais c'était un piège. Je ne sais pas qui a monté ce coup ignoble ni pourquoi. »

« Comment tu en es sûr ? »

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai soigné le mec qui était avec elle ce soir-là. Il m'a dit qu'un gamin l'avait payé deux cent dollars pour mettre Rosie dans son lit et prendre des photos. Il n'a pas réussi, elle m'aimait trop pour me tromper. Il a été chez elle une nuit, lui a mis un tissu avec de l'éther sous le nez et s'est mis en scène avec elle. J'aurais pu le tuer s'il n'était déjà pas si amoché. »

« Il l'a... » Commençai-je, trop angoissé pour continuer.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

« Violée ? Non. Mon dieu, il aurait pu mais il a fait ça pour l'argent, pas pour finir en prison. Il a touché l'argent en échange des photos et a disparu. Et quand j'ai reçu les photos, j'étais tellement blessé, écœuré, que je n'ai pas écouté Rosalie. Elle a porté plainte, le tissu d'éther était toujours dans sa chambre mais la police n'a rien trouvé. Et moi je l'ai traité comme une... une moins que rien. Je l'ai chassée de ma vie et pour oublier je suis parti à l'autre bout du pays pour mes études. La vérité c'est que je l'aime encore. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je me dis, « t'es un gros con Emmett, tu ne la mérites pas de toute façon ». Si je n'avais pas été aussi fier, arrogant, un vrai connard en fait, je l'aurais écouté, j'aurais regardé autrement ces photos et vu tout de suite que dessus, elle dormait. J'ai passé tant de nuits à la regarder dormir, si j'avais été moins con, j'aurais compris qu'elle me disait la vérité. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais. »

« J'étais jeune c'est vrai mais quand on rencontre la bonne, on le sait, tu ne penses pas ? Regarde-toi ! Tu connais cette Bella depuis quelques mois et tu vas l'épouser dans deux semaines ! C'est rapide mais logique. Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un aussi. »

« Non... J'espère toujours la revoir, au fond de moi je sais que je ne peux pas en aimer une autre. »

Ma mère nous héla pour nous annoncer que les cafés étaient prêts. Emmett se releva en soupirant puis colla sur ses lèvres son sourire habituel et je compris que tout ce temps, il avait joué la comédie. En passant la porte de la baie vitrée, je vis Bella sortir de la salle de bains, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de m'entrainer dans le salon.

_oOo_

Les fêtes passèrent et malgré mon bonheur, je ne pouvais pas oublier les confessions de mon frère. Mon enquête sur lui avait enfin abouti, Emmett posait pour des revues coquines en plus de son travail à la clinique... Alors pour apaiser ma conscience, je lui mis sous le nez la preuve de ses ambitions de mannequin.

« Wow ! C'est Bella qui te l'a fait voir ? Ouch... les pages sont collantes, désolé frérot. » Se gaussa-t-il.

« Non ça n'est pas Bella. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu es médecin ! »

« Et alors ? J'ai dû payer mes études comme toi mais je n'ai pas vécu chez papa maman pendant ce temps ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu continues ? »

« C'est marrant et ça paie bien. Tu veux que je te mette sur le coup ? »

« Non. »

Je le plantai là, encore plus désespéré de le découvrir peu à peu sous un nouveau jour. Mon frère n'était pas si horrible que ça, qu'avais-je donc fait ?

_oOo_

Deux jours avant notre mariage, je rentrai chez nous et trouvai Bella sur notre lit, les cheveux défaits et des larmes sur ses joues.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? »

« Edward, je sais. »

« Tu sais... tu sais quoi exactement ? »

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, ça n'était pas bon signe.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'épouser. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai toujours eu des doutes... tout était trop beau pour être vrai je suppose. »

« Bella, je ne comprends pas. » Mentis-je.

« J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone, elle m'a raconté le jour où elle t'a remis la bague de fiançailles pour que tu me l'offres... sauf que ce jour-là, on ne se connaissait pas encore. »

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Elle n'aurait pas dû savoir, bêtement, je n'avais pas paré à tous ces détails qui me trahissaient désormais.

« Pourquoi tu hais tant ton frère ? » M'attaqua-t-elle.

Je l'avais déçue mais au moins elle me donnait une chance de m'expliquer.

« Il ne mérite pas d'être le directeur de la clinique. »

« Je ne te parle pas seulement de ça, de maintenant. J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit Emmett ce dimanche chez tes parents. C'est toi qui as cherché à faire rompre Emmett et Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... j'étais un gamin Bella. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas les blesser. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Insista-t-elle sans pour autant me crier dessus.

« Je ne sais plus, c'est vrai... Emmett n'a pas été un grand-frère idéal, il m'en a fait baver. Alors quand il est arrivé chez nous avec sa petite amie et que mes parents les ont reçus comme des rois, j'ai trouvé ça injuste... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes. »

« Tu n'as pas été très subtil, je n'ai eu qu'à être attentive pour comprendre. »

« Mais... »

« Tu veux réellement m'épouser ? »

« Oui, je te jure que c'est vrai. Je suis dé... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche et me sourit tendrement.

« Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes. »

« De tout mon cœur. » Lui jurai-je en embrassant sa main.

« Et je sais que tu vas réparer tes erreurs. »

« De... »

« J'ai appelé Rosalie, elle va arriver demain. Tu dois leur dire la vérité. »

« Ok... » Soupirai-je.

« Je suis fière de devenir ta femme Edward. Je suis si heureuse. »

« Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » M'enquis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Bien sûr, depuis que tu m'as dit que détestais les pandas! »

Je ris au souvenir de cette soirée qui avait changé tant de choses pour moi.

Rosalie sonna chez nous le lendemain matin, encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir et je me sentis réellement comme le pire des connards.

« Tu dois lui dire ce que tu as fait. » Me dit ma fiancée.

PDV Bella

Le grand jour était arrivé et ça n'était pas moi en robe blanche mais Rosalie. Suite aux révélations d'Edward, elle et Emmett s'étaient réconciliés et fiancés le jour-même. J'avais demandé à Edward de céder notre mariage et il avait accepté à une exception près.

« C'est aussi mieux, lui dis-je en ajustant son nœud de papillon. Alice a planifié celui-ci, elle va nous laisser tranquille pour le nôtre. »

« Ne crois pas ça, ma sœur est une vraie teigne. » Soupira-t-il en fusillant du regard sa jumelle de loin.

« Il est temps qu'elle comprenne que je fais ce que je veux. »

Il me sourit, impressionné et amoureux.

« Ma Bella... j'ai hâte de t'épouser... Le mois de juin me paraît trop loin. »

« Il nous reste le voyage de noces. » Lui dis-je pour le réconforter.

Emmett était attendu le lundi suivant à la clinique, Edward avait refusé de renoncer à notre voyage en Italie. Il restait encore des choses à régler, Edward allait notamment devoir parler à ses parents de toutes ces années où il s'était senti mal-aimé, toujours en dernier à leurs yeux. Il était cependant plus serein car même si il ne devenait pas le directeur de la clinique, il était déjà très heureux grâce à moi.

Merci de m'avoir lue et merci de participer au vote final.


	10. OS 9 : Ma dernière nuit de célibataire

**/!\ Cet OS comporte des scènes de sexe osées et un vocabulaire assez fleuri donc vous êtes avertis /!\ **

**Cérémonie: **Ma dernière nuit de célibataire

**Jeunes Fiancés ou Proches: **Jessica et Edward

**Serment du mariage:** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

PDV Jessica

" Tu devrais te coucher ma chérie. "

" Je veux juste réessayer ma robe. " Insistai-je.

" Ok, ne traîne pas. "

" Bonne nuit maman. "

Elle me serra dans ses bras tout en reniflant, tant la mention de ma robe et de la cérémonie du lendemain l'émouvaient.

Pour respecter la tradition je passais ma dernière nuit de célibataire chez mes parents. J'étais impatiente de me marier, tant de choses allaient se produire ensuite. Bien sûr, le jour même du mariage était important mais j'avais surtout hâte de partir en voyages de noces puis de déménager à San Francisco. Nous allions avoir une vie plus agréable, moins campagnarde, j'avais vraiment hâte.

J'avais besoin d'abord de me concentrer sur ce jour que je chérissais déjà, demain je me marierai enfin. Ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que je l'aurais cru adolescente ni aussi rose.

Après le lycée, lui et moi nous étions séparés pour nos études et quand nous retournions à Forks pour passer les fêtes auprès de nos familles respectives, nous nous étions vus et peut-être par nostalgie ou confort, nous couchions ensemble. Nous avions tous les deux grandis, nous nous étions redécouverts, nos diplômes en poche, nous avions pu avancer et faire des projets. Et ce qui avait été un amour de lycéens s'était transformé en une relation sérieuse et épanouie.

J'enfilai ma robe, un long fourreau couleur champagne qui mettait en valeur mes seins et mon ventre plat. Le voile court s'accrochait à un chignon, mais pour ce dernier essayage nocturne, je le déposai sur le haut de ma tête. Mes escarpins en satin de la même couleur que ma robe étaient hauts mais confortables.

Dans mon miroir sur pied, je pus sourire, ravie de mon reflet, certaine de plaire à mon fiancé et de marquer les esprits de cette petite ville.

J'aimais être admirée, ça n'avait pas changé au fil des ans, j'aimais être populaire, que les gens me regardent et se retournent sur mon passage.

Grâce à ma mère et ma meilleure amie Angela, ainsi que mes beaux-parents qui avaient payé pratiquement tout le mariage, j'avais prévu la cérémonie dont tout le monde à Forks se souviendrait.

Bien sûr, j'avais dû m'arranger avec les moyens de la ville, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais mariée à la Barbade, ça avait toujours été mon rêve.

Mais pour me convaincre de le célébrer à Forks, mon fiancé m'avait promis de m'emmener à la Barbade pour notre voyage de noces et de s'y marier une nouvelle fois, même si nous y serions seuls. C'était adorable et c'était aussi pour ce genre d'attention que je l'aimais... Il était vrai que j'avais tout fait pour qu'il se plie à mes quatre volontés.

Je me déshabillai en me raisonnant. Je devais me calmer, je pouvais être sereine, j'avais parfaitement organisé ce grand jour, je n'avais rien laissé au hasard ou à la chance. Il me fallait dormir car même la meilleure des maquilleuses ne pourrait cacher ma fatigue demain sinon.

Sauf que cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Rien d'inquiétant, tous les magazines de mariage regorgeaient de témoignages et articles pour rassurer les futures mariées. J'étais anxieuse du bon déroulement de la cérémonie à l'église protestante, du repas qui serait ensuite servi dans la salle des fêtes de Forks, quasiment toute la ville avait été invitée par mes beaux-parents. Je m'inquiétais aussi de me souvenir de mes vœux, de ma robe qui serait peut-être tâchée, de mes chaussures qui seraient salies par la boue du chemin menant de la route à la salle. Je stressais à l'idée qu'un invité fasse un scandale ou qu'un de mes anciens amants ne se saoule et partage quelques anecdotes graveleuses à mon sujet lors du toast.

Ma jeunesse à Forks avait été des plus ennuyeuses, pas étonnant que tous les jeunes cherchent à se divertir et s'adonnent au sexe, à l'alcool et aux drogues douces. J'avais passé des nuits entières sur le siège arrière de voitures, j'avais bu à chaque fête, j'avais embrassé, sucé et couché avec pas mal de garçons, j'avais fumé du cannabis sous les gradins du stade du lycée... Je n'avais rien fait de si hors du commun vraiment. Je n'avais pas à avoir honte mais demain ne serait pas le jour pour Peter Frakes de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Et depuis la fin du lycée, j'avais connu bien mieux, à Seattle où j'avais étudié notamment.

Mais le sommeil ne vint toujours pas alors je me levai et sortis mon carnet d'organisation. Je me mis à vérifier chaque détail du mariage et tout passer en revue me prit une heure. Ensuite j'inspectai ma robe sous toutes les coutures, aucun défaut ni tâche n'était à constater. Dommage que ma demoiselle d'honneur, Angela, ne puisse pas arriver avant le lendemain matin. Son calme et sa simplicité contrastait avec mon caractère plus exubérant, nous étions pourtant toujours les meilleures amies depuis l'école primaire. Il y avait eu une période où j'avais cru la perdre au détriment d'une nouvelle au lycée. Je m'étais alors beaucoup rapprochée de Lauren mais le temps avait passé et la nouvelle était partie, bon débarras. Angela et moi avions pu retrouver notre complicité d'antan.

Vers minuit, je sentis la fatigue me gagner. Enfin ! Je me couchai pour la deuxième fois et fermai les yeux... sans résultat. Fallait-il donc que je boive ou que je prenne des somnifères ? Non, je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être chiffonnée à mon réveil. Un peu de patience, je gardai les yeux fermés et commençai machinalement par murmurer ma chanson préférée, cela aussi n'allait pas m'aider. Enfin, je me sentis lentement partir quand soudain...

« Reste allongée là. »

Mon corps obéit et mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement... Edward était là ! Sa voix de velours aurait bien pu me faire faire n'importe quoi, j'étais plus que consentante. Je connaissais mon amant, il voulait tout contrôler et j'avais mis trop de temps à le séduire pour aller contre ses préférences. En temps voulu, je pourrais me déchaîner à mon tour, le faire souffrir de frustration et le faire jouir comme je savais si bien le faire.

« Tu vas me rendre fou Jessica. » Me promit-il soudain en plongeant dans mon cou, pas du tout désespéré par sa prédiction.

Sa peau pâle était déjà à nu, je ne portais que mon sous-vêtement en dentelle noir, sa tenue préférée. Pas la dentelle noire, non, juste une culotte qu'il déchirait toujours. Edward s'acharna longuement sur mes seins, s'émerveillant de leur douceur et de leur goût, taquinant mes pointes, caressant mes **courbes**. Il les aimait tel un dévot et je me sentais si spéciale sous ses attentions.

« Mais je vais t'avoir pour moi dès demain. » Me susurra-t-il.

Tant de promesses et de bonheur à venir... oui demain je serais à lui. Enfin à lui pour toujours, mariée au plus bel homme...

Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses, les dénudant d'un geste rapide et brutal. J'étais enfin nue sous son regard, son souffle, son corps. Je n'appartenais qu'à lui, jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de lui pourtant, il m'arrivait de vouloir plus que lui.

« Tu es si belle. » Murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Edward savait ce qu'il faisait, chaque action de sa part était suivie par une réaction de la mienne : gémissements, cris, humidité, griffures, morsures, jouissance, j'étais comme une poupée dans ses mains. Ses doigts experts tracèrent un sillon de feu entre ma bouche et mon sexe, s'attardant sur mes seins encore, sur mes côtes, cajolant mon clitoris, et finissant en moi. Il me pénétra ainsi, en courbant ses doigts pour atteindre cette zone érogène en moi. J'étais déjà tellement excitée, chaude jusqu'au bout des doigts, tenaillée par l'envie de jouir et le besoin qu'il me prenne avec force et passion.

« Ton sexe est comme en feu, mon amour. »

Il colla sa bouche sur mon clitoris et le titilla avec acharnement et précision, j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre.

« Il te réclame ! " Répliquai-je avec impatience.

« Je regrette tellement de m'être trompé, mon amour. »

Son erreur... nous en avions déjà parlé mais Edward savait que j'avais besoin qu'il me répète que j'étais la seule et unique pour lui, que l'autre était déjà oubliée et qu'il s'en voulait.

« Ce soir je ne vais pas y arriver seul. Tu mérites d'être vénérée telle une déesse. Et c'est mon cadeau pour toi, ma magnifique fiancée... »

J'en frémis à l'avance, cette nuit il ne serait pas seul... Je l'attirai pour l'embrasser fougueusement et il me serra douloureusement contre lui, trop fort, trop pressé, trop excité... je l'aimais pour cela aussi.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et retrouvai l'Edward mystérieux et dangereux, celui qui m'avait donné tant d'orgasmes juste en pensant à lui. L'or de ses yeux fut alors éclipsé, ses pupilles dilatées ne me mentaient pas, il m'aimait et me désirait plus qu'il ne pouvait me le dire. Perdue un court moment dans le **labyrinthe** de mes pensées, je n'entendis pas les chuchotis derrière la porte de ma chambre. Puis leurs voix se rapprochèrent et sous les lèvres de mon fiancé, je ne pus contenir mon excitation et mon impatience.

« Tes gémissements sont une **symphonie** à mes oreilles... mon amour... »

Son sexe chercha le mien, son gland doux et chaud passa sur mon clitoris, déjà si gonflé de désir. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier trop fort. Il me caressa ainsi et pour ne pas jouir aussitôt, je dus me forcer à penser à autre chose et ce soir-là, je me repassais ce documentaire ennuyeux sur le **snowboard** vu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Ils nous regardent... » Ajouta-t-il avant de me pénétrer brusquement.

Oh il allait me tuer... Oui je l'aimais mais j'avais envie de sexe en permanence, à peine rassasiée après une jouissance et malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, Edward parfois ne me suffisait pas.

« Qu'ils regardent encore un peu. » Lui répliquai-je, en me déhanchant de plus belle sous son corps.

Encore un peu, je devais attendre et être frustrée pour encore mieux profiter après. Ils étaient à deux mètres de nous, je sentais leurs regards posés sur moi avec insistance et luxure, j'entendais leurs souffles courts, je devinais leur bouche affamée et leur sexe dur.

J'adorais quand ses frères nous rejoignaient mais j'avais conscience que ça ne pourrait plus continuer après notre mariage. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps avec Edward, il était souvent absent et quand nous nous retrouvions, c'était explosif. Alors pour me satisfaire pleinement, et à la demande de Jasper et Emmett, nous passions parfois quelques heures à quatre.

« Tu es si impatiente. » Me sermonna mon fiancé en me donnant une petite fessée.

C'en était trop, je me perdis dans un orgasme puissant, je me savais crûment observée ce qui ne m'excitait que davantage. Edward me serra et me jura un amour éternel, je ne pus répondre tant cette jouissance avait été intense. Je perçus des grognements qui me tirèrent sans mal de ma douce agonie, j'avais besoin d'être encore prise. Je poussai Edward pour me mettre sur lui, **perpendiculaire** à son corps, en amazone, Jasper aimait cette position et cela ne rata pas. Un instant Edward était en moi, celui d'après, je me noyais dans les yeux dorés de Jasper tandis que son sexe, tout aussi gros que ceux de ses frères, se déchaînait vigoureusement en moi. Des petites gouttes de sueur commencèrent à se former sur son front, je posai mes mains sur ses biceps durs pour mieux suivre son mouvement. Ses hanches claquèrent contre mon sexe, nous arrachant à chaque rencontre un long râle de plaisir. Jasper trouva le meilleur angle, sa queue alla trouver mon point G, bien au fond de moi et le stimula avec son gland.

Les mains d'Edward n'avaient pas quitté mes seins, il les malmena et les lécha goulument. Il était agenouillé à mes côtés et eut bien du mal à m'embrasser tant j'étais délicieusement malmenée par les coups de reins de Jasper.

« **Sudoku**, oui je vais m'y mettre. » Râla Emmett, qui devait se retenir pour ne pas pousser ses frères et me baiser debout contre le mur, sa position préférée.

« Ou **l'origami**... ça va me faire passer le temps... »

Des trois, c'était le plus impatient et moins enclin à partager, ce qui était paradoxal puisque j'étais avec Edward.

« Dépêche-toi Jasper ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Je lui décochai un sourire aguicheur et Emmett se déshabilla en un quart de tour. Son sexe libéré, dressé, m'appelait. J'étais obnubilée par cette vision si érotique et je me mis à trembler de plus belle tant j'avais envie d'être empalée dessus.

« Je ne suis pas un **robot**, attends ton tour ! » Pesta mon amant blond.

J'allais devoir intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent à se battre comme c'était déjà arrivé dans le passé. D'un coup de hanche, je m'enfonçai sur Jasper puis contractai les muscles de mon vagin pour qu'il s'y sente le plus à l'étroit possible. Puis je me relevai rien qu'un peu pour m'écraser contre lui encore. J'effectuais des mouvements de plus en plus vite et les mains de Jasper meurtrirent quelque peu mes hanches. Il était si concentré qu'il paraissait souffrir mais c'était une expression que j'avais appris à connaître. Il allait jouir en moi, il serait le premier de la soirée mais pas le dernier.

« Encore. » Haleta-t-il.

« JASPER ! » M'exclamai-je quand mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet.

Il aimait m'entendre crier son prénom, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était un fantastique amant. Pour autant, je n'avais pas besoin de faire de long discours, ma voix devait être sexuelle et grave. Il se déversa en moi en trois spasmes, claquant encore plus fort mon sexe sur lui, enserrant encore plus mes hanches avec ses mains.

« Ah... » Lâcha-t-il dans un long râle en fermant fort ses paupières.

Edward en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche, sa main bloquait mon visage et refusait toute échappatoire. Il avait toujours besoin d'être associé à mes jouissances même quand il n'en était pas l'auteur. Il me relâcha quand son frère recouvrit ses esprits et commença à caresser mes fesses.

« Oh Jasper... C'était si bon. » Lui déclarai-je, signifiant la fin de son tour.

Oui ça avait été torride... mais ça n'était pas fini pour moi. Je fis encore jouer les muscles dans mon vagin pour que le sperme de mon amant coule puis me penchai pour embrasser Jasper tout en passant une main sur sa joue et le dérider. Il était toujours un peu triste quand cela se terminait.

« Tu vas encore m'avoir, patience. »

Il me sourit et s'enfonça une dernière fois en moi, sa queue toujours dure, ruinant mes efforts pour me débarrasser de son jus, ce qui nous fit rigoler bêtement tous les deux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'Emmett me souleva facilement tel l'Hercule qu'il était. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Sa queue trouva le chemin facilement et se confondit avec mon sexe.

« Jess... t'es super chaude ce soir. »

« Emmett... » Gémis-je contre sa bouche.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche tout en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as un goût de **litchi**. » Remarqua-t-il entre deux baisers.

J'avais bu deux cocktails au dîner, pas plus pour ne pas me gâcher la journée du lendemain.

« Et toi mon **panda**, tu as un goût de miel. » Lui susurrai-je tendrement pour qu'il se vexe du surnom et qu'il me baise à plein régime.

Ma tactique porta ses fruits, Emmett ne me laissa plus de répit. Il continua de me pilonner fortement tout en égarant quelques doigts entre mes fesses. Sa langue accapara la mienne, me réduisant à devoir geindre à chaque fois que sa queue s'enfonçait avec vigueur en moi.

Mon fiancé s'impatientait aussi, au bout de dix minutes, il m'attrapa sous les aisselles et me fit descendre d'Emmett pour m'allonger par terre.

« On va jouer à ton jeu favori. » Me dit-il en mordillant mes seins pour que je ne me plaigne pas.

Oh... Mon jeu favori... oui ! Avant de commencer, pour les motiver et aussi parce que j'aimais ça, je les fis se mettre en cercle autour de moi, à genou, leur queue dans une main. Chacun son tour, ils eurent le privilège de s'activer dans ma bouche et de succomber à mon coup de langue expert et taquin. Leur main libre devait alors s'accrocher à mes cheveux pour contrôler le rythme.

Jasper me supplia ensuite de goûter à son tour à mon sexe et le jeu débuta. Ils devaient d'abord me lécher, m'embrasser, me mordre, chacun à son tour. Jasper me pénétrait de sa langue tout en passant délicatement ses doigts entre mes plis. Edward m'embrassait tout en pétrissant ma poitrine. Emmett quant à lui, avait glissé sa main sous mes fesses et mordillait mes hanches puis le bas de mon ventre, il voulait prendre la place de son frère entre mes cuisses. Celui qui me donna le plus de plaisir remporta la première partie du jeu et ce fut mon amant blond qui gagna facilement, suivi par Edward et enfin Emmett.

Je m'installai les coudes sur mon lit et à genoux par terre, chacun leur tour allait me prendre ainsi, si la cadence était rompue, s'ils sortaient leur sexe du mien, ils devaient laisser la place au suivant. Dans son excitation, Jasper me fit l'amour trop brutalement et son sexe s'écrasa bien vite entre mes fesses.

« Tu es sorti ! » Me désolai-je faussement.

Jasper se vexa un peu mais son désir était bien trop grand et il connaissait les règles. Il se décala pour céder la place et saisit son sexe pour se branler.

« À qui le tour ? » Ronronnai-je en empoignant la queue d'Emmett à ma gauche, qui allait encore devoir attendre.

Edward m'enfila alors, son sexe enchaîna des allers retours lents et profonds tandis qu'il mordait mes épaules et mon cou.

« Tu aimes ça mon amour... » Chuchota-t-il avant de faire glisser sa langue dans mon cou.

Edward garda la cadence et prit bien soin de ne pas sortir de mon sexe. Il jouit tout en grognant mon nom et se déversa en moi en de longues et chaudes giclées. Mon fiancé se retira ensuite et essuya nos deux jus. Emmett se hâta pour me décaler jusqu'à devant lui, il empoigna mes hanches et entra avec vigueur en moi.

« Je vais te montrer moi comment on baise une femme. » Me promit-il.

Chacun de mes amants se valait en performance, endurance et plaisir pour autant chacun avait sa façon de faire, ses goûts en la matière et ses petites manies. Jasper était aventurier, il m'avait faite découvrir des dizaines de positions et un soir il avait ramené quelques sex-toys pour mieux me torturer. Emmett était du genre à me baiser sans sommation, il était toujours enclin à relever les défis, à me faire jouir quand je ne pensais plus en être capable après une nuit torride. Edward, l'homme avec lequel j'allais me marier, me faisait l'amour avec passion et tendresse, il était si prévenant et mettait toujours mon plaisir avant le sien. Je les adorais tous ensemble, nos séances de quatuor allaient me manquer.

Emmett passa une main devant moi et tortura mon clitoris. Je sentis en moi une nouvelle fois cette grosse boule de chaleur irradier et enfin exploser. Je me mis à crier mon plaisir et Emmett me rejoignit bruyamment, me baisant encore plus fort, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible.

« Il est temps de tout me donner messieurs. » Décidai-je après.

Ils sourirent de la même façon, à la fois émerveillés et terriblement excités, leurs yeux noircis ne me quittèrent plus. Edward réclama mon sexe, Emmett me supplia de le sucer quant à Jasper, il se caressait rien qu'à l'idée de me prendre par derrière.

Edward s'allongea sur le tapis et je vins m'empaler sur lui puis me positionnai à quatre pattes, assez basse. Il s'activa langoureusement une minute, le temps pour Emmett de se mettre sur ma droite et de me présenter son sexe toujours aussi dur, le temps aussi pour Jasper d'enfoncer ses doigts dans mon anus et de me lubrifier avec sa salive. Il se mit à genoux derrière moi et embrassa mes fesses puis il présenta son gland à mon entrée et la taquina, augmentant ma frustration. Il ne me restait plus que ce trou à combler, j'allais être entièrement envahie, aimée, explorée... J'avais eu trop rarement l'occasion d'être si bien prise de toutes parts, les compagnes de Jasper et Emmett étant trop présentes.

« Tu es si sexy, mon amour. Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda Edward, autoritaire.

Je relâchai la queue d'Emmett, qui grogna, pour sourire à mon fiancé. Je le voyais dans ses yeux et il pouvait lire dans les miens la même chose, un amour inconditionnel et tant de désir.

Jasper me ramena à la réalité, sa queue s'enfonça doucement mais sans s'arrêter en moi et il calqua son rythme pour que je sois remplie en même temps partout. Je fermai mes yeux sous l'effet de cette fantastique sensation. Trois magnifiques hommes se donnaient à moi, exauçaient tous mes fantasmes, ils m'adoraient et je leur rendais bien. Je suçai mieux que personne, mon sexe et mon cul les enserraient parfaitement, ils devaient toujours se retenir pour ne pas jouir très vite.

« Oh oui... c'est si chaud en toi... » S'exclama Jasper quand il prit un rythme plus soutenu.

Mes trois amants se mirent à gémir, moi je ne pouvais émettre que quelques grognements, le sexe d'Emmett m'emplissant la bouche. J'étais au nirvana, au paradis du sexe et du plaisir. J'aurais pu me contenter d'une seule queue, celle d'Edward était tout simplement merveilleuse, longue et épaisse, et mon amant recouvrait vite ses moyens après avoir joui. Mais quel pied d'en avoir trois pour moi ! Trois pour mon plaisir exclusivement !

« Moi je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Tu es tellement bonne Jess. » Lâcha Emmett.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me forcer à aller plus vite et plus profond. Je sentis sur ma langue du liquide séminal et déglutis avec délice.

« Moi non plus, renchérit Jasper. Attention à toi, j'y vais à fond. »

« Oui ! » Marmonnai-je en sentant à la fois Emmett se déverser dans ma bouche, en étant défoncée par Jasper qui se mit à presque rugir, en étant pilonnée par mon Edward qui me regardait toujours avec amour et passion.

Ils me secouèrent de toute part et râlèrent en cœur. J'avais avalé le sperme d'Emmett, je sentis ceux d'Edward et Jasper m'emplir. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas jouir à cet instant, ils m'envoyèrent au septième ciel.

« Oh putain oui ! Oui ! Je jouis ! Oui ! » M'écriai-je, victorieuse.

Je me couchai par terre et mes trois amants me surplombèrent, tous si beaux et forts, tous si sexys et virils... Edward embrassa son visage, Jasper mon ventre et Emmett mon sexe.

« Jessica ! Réveille-toi marmotte ! Tu te maries aujourd'hui ! »

Ma mère me secoua de plus en plus fort mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Non je ne voulais pas cesser cette fantaisie nocturne... Oui j'étais heureuse de me marier mais j'aurais tellement préféré vivre mes rêves. Etre aimée et baisée comme une reine durant toute une nuit par trois apollons... J'étais si frustrée au matin en me découvrant encore mouillée et encore seule dans ma chambre.

« Tu vas être la plus belle des mariées. » S'enthousiasma ma mère pour m'encourager à me lever.

Je ris pour masquer mon amertume. Non, pour être la plus belle des mariées, il m'aurait fallu épouser le plus beau des mariés. Or Edward Cullen était déjà marié avec Bella, ils avaient déménagé sur la côte Est après la fin du lycée. J'avais remis une invitation à Charlie pour qu'il la transmette à sa fille et il m'avait répondu peu après que Bella et Edward ne pourraient pas venir et qu'ils me souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde...

Au moins il me restait mes fantasmes et tandis que je remontai l'allée pour rejoindre mon fiancé, ma scène préférée où j'étais sous les coups de reins de mes trois amants en même temps se joua dans ma tête comme pour me torturer. Je rêvais de passion et d'amour éternel, et même si je ne me mariais pas par dépit, j'aurais toujours ce regret de ne pas avoir su séduire Edward Cullen. Non il ne viendrait pas à la dernière minute pour m'empêcher de me marier, j'avais choisi d'épouser celui que j'avais pu séduire, et celui j'aimais tout de même de tout mon cœur.

« Jessica Stanley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mike Newton ? »

FIN

Je n'ai pas pu écrire la réponse de Jessica, car c'est la règle du concours mais vous vous doutez qu'elle a dit oui. Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout votez !


	11. OS 10 : Mariage de sang

**Cérémonie: **Mariage de sang

**Jeunes Fiancés ou Proches: **Sulpicia et Aro

**Serment du mariage:** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Note de l'auteur :

Je me suis basée sur les personnages des livres et ai eu les informations supplémentaires sur le site twilightsagawikia, qui est génial d'ailleurs je vous le conseille.

Et donc, Aro a la vingtaine, Marcus dix-neuf ans et Caius la quarantaine passée, tout l'inverse des films, je préfère prévenir pour ne pas vous troubler.

De plus, les noms ne correspondent pas du tout aux faits historiques car aucun grec ne pouvait s'appeler Caius ou Marcus.

Ne parlant pas le grec ancien, malgré le contexte de cet OS, mes personnages dialogueront comme de nos jours.

Bonne lecture.

Grèce, – 1300 avant ère commune

PDV Aro

Elle était magnifique, auréolée de la lumière douce du soleil matinal, ses **courbes** alléchantes, sa longue chevelure brune, sa peau pâle étaient sublimées par les rayons chatoyants. Toute à ses ablutions, elle n'avait aucune conscience de ma présence. J'étais perché à près de six mètres de haut dans un pin, à l'écart des **boulevards **où circulaient chariots tractés par des chevaux, à plus de cent mètres de chez elle et le spectacle que m'offrait cette humaine était fascinant. Pour terminer et dans une volonté sans doute enfantine, elle marcha jusqu'au bout du petit **ponton** et s'y assit avant de plonger entièrement nue dans l'eau du bain. Un enfant vint la chercher et l'appela Sulpicia... Sulpicia, ma toute première obsession.

Humain, j'avais usé des femmes non pour le plaisir de taquiner le beau sexe mais pour me servir de leur bonne naissance, de leur fortune et de leur influence. Dans le **labyrinthe** des intrigues et des complots pour le pouvoir sur la petite cité, j'avais agi à couvert, et fut rapidement si près du but. Je n'en voulais pas à mon créateur, certes je l'avais tué, mais il m'avait fait un incroyable cadeau, le pouvoir et la puissance que j'avais tant convoités humain. Vampire, je n'avais plus prêté d'attention aux femmes, j'étais persuadé que je me suffisais à moi-même, d'autant que j'avais vite rencontré Marcus. Enivré par ma toute nouvelle puissance et obnubilé par mon pouvoir, j'avais passé tant de temps à explorer mes capacités et à me nourrir au-delà de la faim, de sang.

Désormais que la soif ne guidait plus mes actions, j'avais ourdi un ambitieux projet, celui de dominer le monde des créatures puissantes, des vampires et toutes ces incohérences de la nature. J'avais compris seul que notre existence devait rester secrète, sans cela, je ne pourrais pas vivre mon éternité dans l'opulence et la décadence.

Ma jeune sœur, Didyme, n'avait que cinq ans lorsque j'avais été transformé en vampire. Entre temps j'avais rencontré plusieurs vampires doués comme moi, dotés d'un pouvoir les rendant encore plus puissants. Sans doute ma sœur avait elle aussi un don, cela devait être une bizarrerie génétique. Alors j'avais décidé d'en faire un vampire, j'étais retourné à Eutrésis où j'avais grandi et vécu jusqu'à mes vingt cinq cycles solaires*. Et dans une ruelle **perpendiculaire** à celle de la maison paternelle, j'avais croisé la silhouette de cette jeune fille, Sulpicia. Je ne me souvenais de pas grand chose en rapport avec mon passé, la famille de Sulpicia ne me rappelait rien mais semblait importante.

Caius s'impatienta, je l'entendis alors qui grognait dans la forêt à l'extérieur d'Eutrésis. Il était aussi la raison pour laquelle je m'attardais sur cette femme. Caius avait transformé sa femme un mois après être devenu vampire et leur relation n'avait été que renforcé par leur nouvelle nature. En conséquence, le duo ne faisait rien l'un sans l'autre or j'avais besoin de Caius et je ne voulais en aucun cas inclure une femme, vampire ou humaine, dans notre quête pour la conquête de ce monde obscur.

En détaillant la peau pâle de Sulpicia, ses gestes gracieux et la richesse de ses effets, j'eus l'idée de la faire mienne, pour l'éternité, et ainsi obliger Athenodora à rester à sa place. Restait Marcus, plus jeune que moi, engendré avant ses vingt ans. Lui non plus ne cherchait pas de compagne et grâce à son don, il m'avait alerté sur l'amour indéfectible que portait Caius à Athenodora. Je l'avais questionné alors, désirait-il lui aussi se lier ? Il m'avait répondu attendre que le destin s'en charge. Grand bien lui fasse avais-je pensé.

Pour ma part, je refusais d'être aveuglé par une femme, guidé par mes pulsions et mes émotions. Si je prenais une compagne, je la voulais belle et obéissante, distinguée et dédiée à mon bien-être. Et cette Sulpicia ferait très bien l'affaire.

La nuit me serait plus propice pour tenter une approche, aussi je rejoignis Caius, tout du moins, je lui fis savoir que j'étais de retour, lui et sa compagne étant tout à leur devoir conjugal.

« Marcus doit aimer les hommes, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui. » Me dit mon allié quand je lui narrais ma rencontre avec Sulpicia et mes préoccupations quant à mon compagnon de fortune.

« Mais cela te parait-il acceptable que je me lie à mon tour et que je transforme cette humaine dans ce but ? » Lui demandai-je, hypocritement car s'il ne voulait pas, j'allais trouver un moyen de le forcer.

Pour couper court à cette discussion, Caius me tendit la main et j'eus accès à ses pensées et à sa réponse, cela ne lui posait pas de problème.

« Tout de même, je devrais consulter Marcus. » Insistai-je.

« Soit, mais fais-le maintenant, je déteste toujours autant Eutrésis. »

Caius avait été dans sa jeunesse humaine blessé lors d'une guerre fratricide entre Thèbes, sa cité d'origine et Eutrésis, il avait grandi avec la haine de mon ancienne cité, il y avait de cela plus de cent cycles solaires. D'ailleurs, il avait été méfiant quand nous l'avions rencontré Marcus et moi, à cause de nos origines.

« Je serai de retour à la nuit tombée. » Promis-je.

Marcus restait à notre forteresse, une maison grande et retirée dans les montagnes à l'est d'Eutrésis. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup voyager, encore trop souvent soumis à sa soif.

« Je suppose que Caius a de nouveau sous entendu que je préférais les hommes. » Râla Marcus.

Je me contentai de lui sourire affectueusement, je savais que Marcus avait eu affaire à ces pratiques, comme nous tous, mais n'y avait trouvé également aucun attrait. Pourtant notre amitié avait été mal jugée par Caius quand nous l'avions rencontré, plusieurs cycles solaires plus tôt.

« Tu es certain de ressentir ce lien si fort avec cette humaine ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais cela doit être dû au fait qu'elle n'est pas encore immortelle. »

« Sans doute. »

Lorsque la lune fut haute, je m'introduisis dans la maisonnée de Sulpicia. Tout était silencieux, je la pistais aisément, son odeur était délicieuse et j'eus soudain la crainte de ne pouvoir m'arrêter à temps pour la transformer. J'avais déjà tenté de transformer un guerrier qui m'avait paru bien valeureux, je m'en étais nourri jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Mais Sulpicia était sans aucun doute la clé de mon succès. Car que serait un roi sans sa reine ?

**PDV Sulpicia**

Cette nuit-là, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, comme si les dieux me prévenaient d'un danger. J'avais récité quelques prières puis m'étais couchée avec mon amulette fétiche. Ma mère m'avait souvent parlé de démons et de créatures sanguinaires, elle était morte en couche trois ans pus tôt, l'enfant aussi. Mon père avait déclaré alors que les ombres de la terre les avaient dévorés et j'en étais devenue encore plus peureuse.

Je le sentis près de moi, mais terrorisée, je ne pus bouger. Je priai tout bas.

« Déesse **Origami**, déesse **Litchi** et déesse **Jacuzzi**, protégez-moi. Que **Sudoku** l'esprit malin emporte ce démon loin de moi. Que le **panda** me donne la force et le courage de ne pas succomber au mal.*»

Mes incantations me parurent vaines. Le démon savait parfaitement que je ne dormais point, avec délicatesse mais fermeté, il me força à me redresser.

« Tu es Sulpicia, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il parlait ma langue, il connaissait mon nom et était venu pour moi. Il n'avait rien d'effrayant en apparence, sous la lumière de la lune, sa peau était blanche, ses yeux étaient deux billes aussi noires que ses longs cheveux. Il se saisit alors de ma main et je frémis au contact de sa peau glacée.

« Encore vierge... parfaite. Tu es jeune mais pas naïve. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Le sauveur de tes rêves. » Assura-t-il, en me souriant davantage.

Je fus alors convaincue de la véracité de ses paroles. Il m'attirait autant qu'il me faisait peur.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Osai-je tout de même.

« Je peux lire en toi, rien qu'en te touchant. Tu rêves de ne plus avoir peur, de ne plus avoir faim, de plus être sans défense. »

Comment pouvait-il si bien me connaître ?

« Mais tu es bien trop superstitieuse. » Objecta-t-il en regardant autour de nous.

Ma chambre était petite et blanche, et comme dans toute la maison, le sol était constellé de dessins à la craie, les murs avaient été peints ça et là de motifs, par ma mère.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir, tu es dévouée à ta famille pourtant vous étiez riches. »

« Des marchands mais à la mort de ma mère... »

« Je sais déjà tout cela. »

Il passa très vite un bras sous mes aisselles et un autre sous mes genoux, un instant plus tard, nous étions sur le toit de la maison. Il enchaina les sauts pour nous mener discrètement hors de la ville. Était-il un démon ou un dieu ? J'aimais à penser qu'il était divin mais son sourire était carnassier et ses yeux comme hantés par une folie.

« Je vais te mener chez moi et te faire mienne, du moins si j'y parviens. » Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille tout en courant vers les montagnes.

A ces mots, je me mis à hurler si fort que j'en eus moi-même mal aux oreilles. Il me gifla et ma tête se mit à tourner.

« Tais-toi, je t'offre un destin hors du commun ! »

« Pitié ! »

« Un jour, tu me remercieras. »

Nous arrivâmes vite jusqu'à une cabane dans les montagnes. Un homme jeune et au regard aussi noir se tenait dans un coin. Il rit doucement et tendit sa main vers le criminel qui m'avait enlevée.

« Oui j'ai lu cela en elle aussi. Elle oubliera sa famille de toute façon. » Dit le démon.

Mon pauvre père, mes deux petits frères... qu'allaient-ils devenir sans moi ?

« Fais vite Aro, je sais que les premières heures de la transformation, la personne crie très fort. Il ne faudrait pas nous faire repérer. »

Le dénommé Aro planta ses dents dans mon cou, ce qui aurait pu être sensuel se révéla terriblement douloureux. Un feu se propagea dans mon corps à la vitesse du vent. Je fermai mes yeux et tâchais d'endurer cette souffrance avec courage. Dans mon agonie, je m'accrochais à mes souvenirs d'enfance, à mes jeux dans les herbes hautes, à mes nuits avec ma mère, à la naissance de mes petits frères, à la chaleur du matin en été, à la fraicheur de la nuit au printemps, aux fruits gorgés de jus que j'aimais tant manger à même les arbres...

Je mourus.

Pour renaitre, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Les deux hommes me sourirent quand je me relevai puis ils me présentèrent deux femmes et sans réfléchir, dans un grognement bestial, je leur brisai le cou et aspirai leur sang. Le liquide chaud fut un véritable délice, je n'avais rien gouté d'aussi bon, d'ailleurs je ne me souvenais de précisément rien.

Je remarquai à peine la lumière changer, je voyais aussi bien de jour que de nuit. Les semaines qui suivirent, Aro et Marcus ne m'avaient pas vraiment parlé, ils me surveillaient et j'étais bien trop heureuse de me repaitre de sang.

Selon Marcus, ma soif se calma au bout de dix cycles lunaires* et ce fut alors qu'ils me racontèrent ce qu'était désormais nos vies. Ensuite Marcus nous laissa et Aro insista pour me prendre la main.

« Te voilà enfin sensée Sulpicia. Ne te vexe pas, ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais me rebiffer. Nous avons tous connu cette phase, elle est tout à fait normale. »

« Je me souviens de toi, juste avant que je ne devienne un vampire... »

« Oui, je t'ai aperçue ce matin-là, tu étais au bain, nue, si belle. Je t'ai changée pour te faire mienne. Comprends-tu ? »

Je hochai la tête, je n'aurais pas du mais il était mon créateur, sans lui certes je serais encore humaine, sans lui en tant que vampire, j'étais seule et perdue, j'avais peur.

« Ne sois pas apeurée Sulpicia. Je vais te confier mes ambitions et ce que j'attends de toi. Mais avant toute chose, sache que je ne te quitterai jamais. Tu comprends ? Jamais tu ne seras seule, jamais tu ne seras en danger. »

Je parvins à lui sourire, désormais je savais ce que cachaient ses yeux, je savais ce que son large sourire signifiait mais à cet instant, Aro était différent et je le crus.

« Je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé découvrir un don en toi mais je ne te déconsidère pas pour autant. Je veux faire de toi ma compagne, acceptes-tu ? »

« Oui. » Soufflai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras, comme mon père l'avait si souvent fait pour me calmer après des cauchemars et continua ensuite en me promettant une éternité de sang et de pouvoir.

Je rencontrai Caius et Athenodora quelques jours plus tard, quand je fus capable de maitriser sans prendre en chasse le premier humain croisé. Je ne pus que m'étonner de les voir si proches, si intimes. Depuis ma transformation, je n'avais rien envisagé avec Aro, ou Marcus d'ailleurs, et eux non plus. J'avais supposé que les vampires ne s'adonnaient pas à la pratique d'accouplement.

Alors un jour après la chasse, je me confiai à mon compagnon mais non par la parole. Je lui touchai la joue avec appréhension et il me sourit aimablement en lisant en moi.

« Bien sûr que les vampires peuvent s'accoupler mais ils ne peuvent concevoir. »

Je lui demandais silencieusement pourquoi tous les deux nous n'étions pas devenus intimes et son regard rouge vif se mit à luire.

« J'avais peur de te brusquer ma tendre. Tu sais à quel point je suis attaché à toi. »

« Aro, je ne connais rien de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, tu étais vierge et pure de tout désir quand je t'ai créée. »

Je m'approchai de lui et osai une autre question mentale.

« J'ai souvenir d'avoir exploré des femmes humaines, c'est si flou cependant. Mais depuis que je suis un vampire, il n'y a encore eu aucune amante. » Se confia-t-il.

Je fus soulagée par son aveu, les humaines certes ne comptaient pas, mais les vampires oui. Nous étions tous si beaux, Aro avait croisé de nombreux êtres de notre race, je le croyais quand il me disait n'avoir tenté aucun rapprochement avec l'une d'entre nous.

Ma main était toujours posée sur sa joue, il la prit dans la sienne et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Il n'y a que toi ma chère, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais sache que mon désir pour toi est grand et sincère. »

Je laissai échapper un autre soupir, j'étais rassurée et Aro avait le don de me faire sentir importante à ses yeux.

« Ici ? » Me demanda-t-il surpris, en regardant autour de nous la nature silencieuse à cause de notre présence.

« Où tu voudras, Aro. »

Il me sourit de contentement, j'avais vite réalisé qu'il aimait que j'abonde dans son sens, que je lui sois dévouée et entièrement ralliée. J'avais déjà fait de lui le centre de mon monde, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et ne le voulais pas.

« Eh bien... ma chère, c'est une riche idée. Couche-toi donc sur ces fleurs, elles te rendront plus belle et désirable. »

Je ne portai depuis ma transformation qu'une tunique de peau de bête finement travaillée, cette même tunique dans laquelle il m'avait enlevée. Je la fis glisser à terre puis m'allongeai sur le tapis de fleurs bleues.

Aro ôta son pagne, jamais encore je ne l'avais vu sans, mais j'avais souvent tué des couples nus aux premiers temps, des hommes brutalisant sans doute des innocentes, que je n'avais pas non plus épargné d'ailleurs.

Il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses puis posa sa main sur mon ventre et remonta vers mes seins. Avec une lenteur calculée, il les palpa, les pressa, les agaça, déclenchant en mon ventre comme un envolée de papillons.

« Tu es si belle Sulpicia. »

Je fermai les yeux sous l'effet de ses attouchements sensuels, mon compagnon avait-il gardé un souvenir plus précis de ces accouplements humains, ou bien avait-il observé d'autres le faire ? En tout cas, il parvint à chasser mes appréhensions et à enflammer mon corps au passage de ses lèvres et de ses mains.

« Si désirable. »

Tuer était exaltant, boire du sang était le paroxysme du plaisir, mais ce que je ressentais à cet instant n'appartenait qu'à moi, pas à mes instincts de vampire. J'étais simplement une femme qui allait s'accoupler avec plaisir à un homme.

Aro était au-dessus de moi, me dominant avec majesté. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, jamais encore je n'avais été témoin de ce toucher à part chez les animaux, des femelles qui nourrissaient leurs petits. Sa langue força mes lèvres à s'ouvrir et vint après caresser la mienne.

« Laisse-toi guider par tes émotions. » Me susurra-t-il en glissant deux doigts entre mes cuisses, contre mon sexe.

« Oui... » Gémis-je.

« Je te désire ma tendre, touche-moi. »

Il guida ma main sur son sexe bandé. Adolescente, j'avais été fascinée par les accouplements des chiens, ma mère m'avait rabrouée et avait fini par m'expliquer les choses du sexe.

« Je vais entrer en toi. » Me prévint-il en dégageant quelques mèches de mon front.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et envahit mon sexe du sien, lentement. Je me sentis comme écartelée et commençai à paniquer. Pourquoi souffrais-je donc ? Je n'étais plus censée avoir mal.

« C'est normal, c'est la première fois. Rassure-toi. » Me chuchota mon compagnon.

Il avait raison, j'éprouvais ensuite du plaisir à chacun de ses coups de reins, à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Je me sentis comme en union sacrée avec lui mais à cette pensée hélas, Aro se stoppa.

« Union ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui... cela se fait dans plusieurs contrées. » Articulai-je en m'accrochant à ses épaules pour me soulever un peu et aller à sa rencontre dans mes chairs.

« Tu souhaites cela ma tendre ? »

« Je voudrais être à toi, devant les dieux aussi. Accepterais-tu ? »

Jamais je ne lui avais demandé quoi que ce soit, il était mon maître, mon créateur et il était si bon avec moi.

« Bien entendu ma tendre Sulpicia. »

Il s'activa de nouveau en moi, me prit plus rapidement et plus profondément jusqu'à ce que cette étrange sensation dans mon ventre n'explose et que son liquide de vie ne me remplisse.

« Dis-m'en plus sur cette pratique. » Me commanda-t-il plus tard en se rhabillant.

Je lui avais décrit par la pensée ce dont j'avais été témoin, ce que l'on m'avait raconté aussi, mais Aro ne fit rien pour me clamer officiellement et j'appris que Caius et Athenodora n'étaient pas unis non plus.

Au fil du temps, je remarquai aussi que l'autre couple de notre clan était plus enclin à des escapades seuls pour s'accoupler, Aro ne me désirait pas vraiment et j'en pris mon parti. Peut-être étions-nous les vampires normaux.

Vint un jour où je fus jugée mature et Aro alla chercher sa jeune sœur Didyme. Je réalisai la sauvagerie dont j'avais moi-même fait preuve au début de cette existence quand la nouveau-né se déchaîna pour trouver du sang encore et toujours plus de sang. Alors avec compassion et amitié, j'aidai du mieux que je le pus Didyme qui se révéla bien vite une source de joie dans notre clan.

Je fus néanmoins dépitée en constatant rapidement qu'une attraction entre Didyme et Marcus naissait, grandissait, enflait jusqu'à les consumer. Aro donna sa bénédiction au couple mais je savais qu'il n'en était pas ravi.

Je compris aussi qu'Athenodora n'aimait pas pleinement Caius, lui aussi l'avait soumise. Je supposais qu'il était en fait pervers et contraignait sa compagne à s'accoupler plus fréquemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Athenodora aussi se rendit compte de la différence entre Didyme et nous, pour autant aucune de nous deux n'osa en parler à voix haute.

Aro le sut, j'étais la seule désormais à accepter d'être touchée par lui, les chefs avaient négocié cette condition en échange de leur loyauté à leur clan et Aro leur faisait surement confiance.

« Ma tendre, il n'y a pas de règles, voilà tout. N'as-tu donc point observé le don de ma sœur ? » Me déclara-t-il un jour que nous étions seuls.

« Non. »

« Didyme rend les gens heureux et a ensorcelé son propre cœur et celui de Marcus. Ne prend plus ombrage de leur amour et considérons nous chanceux d'être ensemble. »

Et j'avais encore accepté, obéi et je m'étais tu, refusant de remettre en question les assertions d'Aro.

Longtemps, nos vies se résumèrent à chasser et à voyager. Caius nous avait parfois parlé d'un clan si différent de nous, ils étaient les plus anciens vampires connus de Caius, les plus prétentieux aussi selon lui, qui l'était pourtant beaucoup lui-même.

Aro avait apparemment posé toutes les questions possibles sur ce clan à Caius. Mon compagnon ne me dit rien à ce sujet mais y pensait très souvent. Les Daces, ce clan auprès duquel Caius et Athenodora avaient vécu quelques temps, n'étaient pas des nomades, ils avaient une demeure et régnaient sur un peuple.

Au bout de quelques cycles du soleil, Athenodora et moi demandâmes à nous fixer au bord de la mer. Didyme aurait été heureuse quoiqu'il en fût.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous savez pertinemment que notre peau va scintiller. » S'agaça Aro.

« Mais d'autres clans ne se cachent pas. » Argua Athenodora.

« Ils sont stupides, croyez-moi. Méfions-nous toujours des humains. »

« Et qui t'a donc fait, chef de ce clan ? » S'entêta mon amie.

« Caius et Marcus partagent cette fonction avec moi. Donnez donc votre avis. »

Caius hésita longuement puis soupira.

« Nous pourrions ne sortir que la nuit. »

Marcus s'étonna, il prit à témoin Aro et pointa Caius.

« N'est-il pas celui qui nous a mis en garde ? Il est un vampire depuis beaucoup plus de temps, il connait les risques. »

« Nous ferons attention. » S'empressa de dire Athenodora qui, bien que vindicative, savait reconnaître sa défaite.

Aro et Marcus avaient décidé de continuer notre errance sans pour autant quitter les abords de la grande Mer* et il en fut ainsi pendant encore de nombreux cycles solaires. Nous étions les témoins de l'histoire, cela me donnait confiance en notre avenir, en les promesses d'Aro et en notre puissance. Les hommes construisaient des cités, ils s'organisaient, inventaient, se battaient aussi. Nous restions dans l'ombre, évoluant avec eux.

Un jour, un vampire solitaire s'attarda dans la cité où nous chassions et ne tarda pas à nous provoquer selon Aro, Caius et Marcus, qui s'en allèrent le capturer, nous laissant toutes les trois seules. Malheureusement, le vampire était malin et quand nos chefs furent loin, il se montra à nous.

« Je suis venu vous prévenir de ne pas vous approcher du Nil. Les clans là-bas ne partagent pas. »

Et il fila. A leur retour, Aro, Marcus et Caius se mirent en colère contre nous, certes nous aurions pu entraver le vampire, pensai-je.

« Non idiote ! Me tança Aro. Il aurait fallu le faire parler, le torturer si nécessaire ! »

« Mais c'est un vampire comme nous ! » S'insurgea Athenodora.

« Quelle importance, n'as-tu pas compris notre but ? Nous deviendrons un jour le clan le plus puissant du monde. Mais avant cela, nous devons explorer le monde, découvrir d'autres talents. Mais certainement pas nous laisser dicter notre conduite. Nous allons nous installer ici, décida-t-il, appuyé sur le champ par ses deux complices. Il est temps de vérifier si les Daces ont raison de ne jamais se déplacer. »

Notre clan repartit vers le nord et s'installa dans un temple de la vallée de l'Euphrate. Aro nous ordonna de ne sortir qu'à la nuit tombée tandis que cachés sous d'épais tissus, Caius, Marcus et lui avaient parcouru la cité. Notre présence fascina les humains et irrita leurs prêtres. Notre peau scintillait faiblement quand le soleil disparaissait derrière les collines, notre nature, non révélée, attira les gens.

A la pleine lune qui suivit, Aro m'offrit des tuniques locales, légères et bariolées.

« Merci... mais en quel honneur ? »

« Notre union ma chère. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié. Nous allons fêter notre union lors d'un grand banquet. »

J'avais rigolé, mon compagnon avait parfois des idées fantasques.

« Un banquet d'humains, précisa-t-il avant de se lécher les lèvres subrepticement. Et nous le ferons devant la ville entière. »

« Mais... et cette règle que tu nous imposes ? »

« Je veux essayer le mode de vie de ces Daces*, je te l'ai dit. Nous allons vivre au milieu des humains et les soumettre à notre pouvoir. »

Surement, il délirait. Il s'était toujours éloigné des humains, nous forçant à nous nourrir la nuit, nous obligeant à toujours aller plus loin sur les routes.

« Ne veux-tu donc plus te lier à moi devant les dieux ? »

« Ça ne sont pas les nôtres. » Pointai-je.

« Aucun dieu n'existe, ne le sais-tu donc pas ? Ici ou ailleurs, aucune importance. Organise tout à ton gré et fais-moi prévenir quand tu seras prête. »

« Bien Aro. »

Il sortit de notre chambre et regagna la cour. J'entendis à la ronde le peuple de cette petite cité s'enthousiasmer à la nouvelle, les voyageurs allaient leur offrir une nuit de débauche alimentaire et sans aucun doute selon eux, de débauche sexuelle.

Je m'habillai d'une tunique aussi rouge que le sang et ceignis mon front d'une pierre bleue attachée à une fine lanière de cuir. Pieds nus et avec l'allure d'une reine, je me rendis au vestibule où mes amies m'attendaient, ayant déjà elles aussi eu vent des projets de mon compagnon.

Au coucher du soleil, tout était prêt, de grandes tables avec de la nourriture, quelques musiciens, de grands tapis à terre et des coussins allaient servir de tables à manger et de chaises. Les prêtres avaient refusé notre invitation mais le peuple était venu en masse.

Marcus et Caius se postèrent entre les deux colonnes de la salle des offrandes, Aro les rejoignit mais se tint face à eux. Puis il murmura mon prénom et je me hâtai de le rejoindre, me fichant de montrer aux humains ma vitesse.

« Aro et Sulpicia, vous vous êtes choisis en tant que compagnons, en ce jour, nous vous lions tous deux à jamais. Rien ne sera plus sacré que votre union, déclara Marcus. Devant les hommes et devant les dieux, à l'image d'Ea et de Damkina*, vous êtes les deux parties du même être. »

La foule applaudit et cria, leurs ventres et leurs yeux déjà braqués sur les tables lourdement chargées des mets les plus appréciés. Puis Aro attaqua, il se saisit de deux hommes et les vida de leur sang. Une clameur s'éleva, sûrement la compagne de l'un d'eux, mon époux la tua d'un geste puis la jeta à mes pieds. Mon contrôle avait atteint sa limite, il y avait trop de proies et l'odeur du sang nous avaient tous enhardis. Je bus à la base du cou de cette femme et ronronnai quand mon époux me félicita. Les minutes suivantes, nous perpétrâmes le plus sanglant des massacres et le peuple affolé, créa un chaos total, ils se tuèrent entre eux dans leur vaine tentative de fuite. Le temple était fermé, ils étaient pris au piège. Quand nous fumes rassasiés, il restait encore près de deux cents humains, pétrifiés et hagards. Le sol était rougi du sang de leur famille, amis, connaissances, personne n'avait été épargné, nous avions pris au plus proche, hommes, femmes, enfants, nous nous étions servis. Un véritable banquet.

« Mes chers amis, déclara Aro à la foule de survivants. Vous avez devant vous vos nouveaux dieux. Nous réclamerons votre sang et vous laisserons le fruit de votre labeur. Vous nous appartenez, votre vie dépend du hasard de notre volonté et non plus de ces dieux de pacotille. »

Caius brisa une à une les statues de pierre et Marcus gratta les murs peints représentant leurs divinités.

Mon époux s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Nous voilà unis ma tendre et te voilà déesse pour ces humains. Es-tu comblée ? »

« Oui ! » M'exclamai-je malgré moi.

Il rit et me serra plus fort, il ne m'en voulait alors pas d'être exubérante. Ses lèvres encore maculées de sang s'empara des miennes, plus longuement, plus passionnément, plus impérativement. Chaque couple se retira ensuite en trainant deux ou trois humains. Aro me prit avec ardeur plus tard, sur le sol rouge de notre chambre, au milieu des cadavres exsangues de nos sujets.

* Cycle solaire : une année  
* Cycle lunaire : un mois

« Déesse Origami, déesse Litchi et déesse Jacuzzi, protégez-moi. Que Sudoku le malin emporte ce démon loin de moi. Que le panda me donne la force et le courage de ne pas succomber au mal.*» : pour les besoins du défi, j'ai inventé des divinités

* Daces : les Roumains

* Grande Mer : Mer Méditerranée

* Ea et Damkina : couple de dieux mésopotamiens

Je ne vous ai pas trop effrayée ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et de voter en temps voulu.

Je compte en faire une fic, alors après la publication des résultats du concours, vous saurez où lire la suite.


End file.
